


Receiving 101

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biology, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Butts, Coach has a soft spot for the reader, Come Eating, Competition, Cooking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Curry Buns, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Eating, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Hair, Hair Braiding, High School, History, Ice, Ice Play, Injury, Long, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Minor Injuries, Missionary Position, Mulan (1998) References, Nurse Kiyoko, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Quick Attack, Recipe, Riding, Romance, Science, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shorts (Clothing), Sing along, Singing, Smut, Spare ribs, Standardized Tests, Studying, Target Practice, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Teen Romance, Ultra quick attack, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, caring Daichi, disney sing along, movies - Freeform, mulan - Freeform, receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: You and Nishinoya are in love, and that is clear. When you are practicing your receiving together he brings up a question:"Well.. I was thinking that.. maybe, if you wanted to.. you would stay the night with me tonight?"So you decide to live with him for the week.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Rolling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> If you just came for the smut it is located in:  
>  Chapter 5: The Reward (NSFW)  
>  Chapter 16: That Night.. (NSFW)  
> Chapter 21: Ice (NSFW)  
> Chapter 28: Our Last Night (NSFW)
> 
> (Chapter 28: Our Last Night (NSFW) is the best smut chapter if I do say so myself)
> 
> This story will be kinda long so bare with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was a Monday afternoon and school was just ending. ___ raced out of her first year classroom to the boys’ volleyball gym as fast as she could. She was making her way past the second year classrooms at breakneck speed when all of the sudden she tripped. 

Bracing for impact, she closed her eyes, but before she could hit the ground a loud voice rang out. 

“Rolling Thunderrr!" 

Before she knew it, she found herself in the arms of the one person she was in such a hurry to see. 

Nishinoya. 

“Geez ___! You gotta be more careful!” Nishinoya said slowly raising her to her feet. “I mean, I might be the best libero, but I won’t always be here to catch ya you know?” he said scratching the back of his neck, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Nishinoya! I missed you!" She said before wrapping her arms around him.

"Aw, really?! I missed you too!" He said before giving her a big hug in return. "So where were you in such a hurry to be anyways?"

"I- umm.. I was on my way to see you actually.." She said, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"To see me?! Well you don't gotta run that fast! I was just was on my way to practice when I saw you trip and I thought I was gunna have a heart attack! I mean.. it's nice that you were in a hurry to see me and all, but what if you would've gotten hurt?! I woulda lost it!" He gave her one more hug before letting her go to look into her eyes.

"S-Sorry Noya! I didn't mean to run so fast! I was just so excited to see you that I just kinda took off and before I knew it I had tripped.." She glanced down.

"Aw, it's okay. You don't gotta look so sad! I'm here now aren't I?!"

"Y-yeah.. but Noya? How did you catch me so fast?! You were nowhere around me when I tripped."

"Oh, that?" He chuckled. "I guess I kinda just saw this flash go by on my way out of class and I kinda figured it was you, so I hurried out into the hall and next thing I know my body kinda just reacted on it's own."

"Wow! That's so cool Noya! Could you maybe teach me how to receive like that?!" 

"What, you wanna learn how to recieve? Well 'course I can teach you that! Let's head to practice and I'll teach ya a bit afterwards okay?"

"Right!" She held out her hand and Nishinoya grasped it cheerfully.

"You know.. if you do really good I'll give ya reward alright?" He said lacing his fingers between hers before beginning to walk down the hall.

"Really?!"

" 'Course I will! But you gotta do really good okay? Make me proud and I'll give you something real special! Promise!" He smiled brightly.

"I'll do my best to make you proud!" She beamed, putting an extra stride in her step.

"Now that's what I like to hear!"


	2. Receiving 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice Nishinoya teaches you how to receive, and offers you a reward if you do good.

Before long, the two of them had reached their destination. "I gotta go change, so I'll be right back okay? Just sit tight!" "Okay, I'll wait right here!" " 'Kay I'll be be right back!" He quickly kissed her cheek before dashing off. "Love you!" He called as he ran out the door. "I love you too!" She called back as she took her seat next to Kiyoko.

"Damn! Why does that kid get a girl like that?!" Tanaka sulked. "I want a pretty girl to tell me she loves me too!" Daichi laughed. "You'll find your girl someday, don't worry too much about it." "But whennn?! Oh Kiyoko-"

"Don't even think about it." She said cutting him off. 

"Man! Kiyoko looks so hot when she shoots me down!" Tanaka beamed.

"Dude, what is wrong with you..?" Suga said sighing. 

"Seriously.." Kageyama muttered.

"I thought it was pretty cool!" Hinata piped in. 

"Of course you would.." Tsukishima sneered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Would you just-" 

"Come on guys, just take it easy would you? Nishinoya will be back any second and then practice will start!" Yamaguchi said, placing a hand on either of their shoulders. 

"Tsk.." Suuki said before walking off. 

"Hey, lighten up would ya Suuki?! It wouldn't hurt ya to play nice every now and then." Yamaguchi chuckled.

"I'm back!" Nishinoya yelled as he walked back in the doors.

"Alright! Everyone gather round! We'll be going over some new setups!" Coach Ukai said standing in front of the board.

"Alright, so for today's practice I want everyone to.."

"Hey Kiyoko? What is everyone going to be working on today?" ___ asked.

"Hmm? Well today Coach is going to try working on some new setups to prepare for the finals. We are going to be practicing with everyone working in some different positions and we will really be honing in on everyone's special skills."

"Does that mean that Nishinoya will be working on his jump sets today?"

"Yep. The team will be working on some more synchronized attacks using Nishinoya's sets. He's been getting way better, but we need to polish those attacks perfectly if we are going to be fully prepared for the finals next month."

"Wow! That's so cool! Everyone attacking at once like that is so amazing! I bet the enemy team gets really confused when that happens!"

"Well, not always.. but that's why we're practicing. If we can get the synchronisation down even better it'll be a tough attack to read, and with Nishinoya setting from the back, we are hoping to confuse them even more."

"I can't wait to see Nishinoya's set! I've seen it a couple times in games, but never from this up close before!"

"Yes, it really is amazing. Look! It's starting!" Kiyoko pointed to the court.

"Okay so, it seems like they had Suga as the starting setter and Hinata is on the back lines which means.." 

"Now!"

Suddenly everyone began running to the net at once. It was hard to keep track of everyone's movements, but ___'s gaze was focused on a certain someone. 

"Here we go!" Nishinoya yelled as he sprang from the backlines into the air setting the ball to Asahi, who landed a perfect spike. "All right!" Nishinoya yelled. "One more time!"

They practiced the same attack a few more times, switching positions every so often and even practicing the move with Kageyama and Yamaguchi on the court before practice was officially over for the day.

"Alright! Nice job everyone! That's it for today!"

With Coach Ukai's dismissal everyone slowly began packing their stuff up and heading home. After grabbing a drink Nishinoya slowly made his way over to ___. "Alright, you ready?!" "Of course! I can't wait!" "I like that enthusiasm!" Nishinoya beamed gently ruffling ___'s hair. "Hey Coach! Is it okay if I teach ___ some receiving before heading home?!" "Sure thing, but don't stay too late alright? It's important to get lots of rest in before tomorrow's practice." "Don't worry, we won't take too long! Thanks Coach!" "Don't mention it!" 

And with that, everyone had left the gym leaving Nishinoya and ___ alone. 

"Noya! You were soo awesome today today! The way you went shoom! Then fwoop! Then babaam! And then zing! was so cool! I couldn't look away!" ___ cheered.

"I know right?! Did you see that shoom, whoosh, fadump at the end?!" 

"Yeah that was so freaking cool! How did you even do it?!" ___ asked excitedly.

"Well I just went really fast and then zoing! And then I kinda went fwoosh! before going kadunk!" Noya beamed.

"Woah! Do you think maybe you could teach me that someday?!" "Maybe someday, aha!" Nishinoya laughed before patting ___ on the head. "But for now let's just work on your receives."

"Right! I can't wait!" ___ cheered.

"Alright, so first things first," Nishinoya took ___ by the hand and led her onto the court. "You're gonna wanna stand right about here," he said positioning her so that she stood about in the center of the backline, "and what you're gonna wanna do next is get yourself in the correct stance." 

Nishinoya stood behind ___ and put his hands on her waist. "Alright, so you wanna have your feet about shoulder width apart.. yeah, just like that, and then you wanna crouch down to right about here.." Nishinoya guided ___ down, his hands slowly lowering her by the hips. "Good, and now for the arms.." 

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around ___, carefully positioning her arms out in front of her before moving in front of her again to help her adjust her hands. 

"Alright so now that your arms are out like that you wanna make sure your hands are in the correct position. When you're hitting the ball you gotta have your thumbs like this alright? If you're not careful with how you position your thumbs, there's a chance you might break them on impact so you gotta watch out." 

"Like this?" ___ asked, adjusting her grip. 

"Perfect! You're learning already!" Nishinoya cheered, a broad smile on his face.

"Alright, now that you've got the basic form down, we need to work on your hitting technique." Nishinoya walked behind ___, once again holding her by the waist. "Okay, so when you are getting ready to hit, what I want you to do is lower yourself a bit further and then lower your arms like this.. Perfect!"

"Alright, now that you know what to do when you first recieve the ball, I'm going to show you how to bring the ball back up. When you raise up, make sure that instead of lifting the ball with your arms, you use your whole body. You wanna begin by lifting the ball with your knees and hips, then you can bring it up with your arms."

Nishinoya gripped ___ firmly by the waist slowly guiding her body through the process. 

"Just.. like.. that! There ya go!" Nishinoya cheered.

"Alright now I wanna see you do it on your own."

Nishinoya released ___'s hips and moved around to stand in front of her.

"Alright so first I wanna lift the ball with my knees.. and then my hips right? And then.. I follow through with my arms just like.. this?" ___ asked.

"Yep! You got it!" Nishinoya beamed.

"Now that you've got the form down and the basic technique, I think you're ready to try hitting some balls!"

"Really?!" ___ cheered.

"Hell yeah! Do it just like I showed you ___ and I just know you'll hit it!"

With that Nishinoya grabbed the ball cart and went to the other side of the net before climbing the ladder.

"Alright, now I'm no spiker, but I'll try and hit you a few decent balls alright? You ready?" Nishinoya called.

"Ready!" ___ said.

"Alright, here we go!" Nishinoya cheered before serving the ball to ___.

'Alright, just breathe ___. Do it just how Nishinoya showed you. Just get down and..'

Bam!

___ hit the ball perfectly and it went flying into the air.

"I did it Nishi! I did it!" ___ cheered jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew you could do it!" Nishinoya cheered clapping his hands in approval. "Let's do it again!"

"Alright, ready!" ___ said lowering herself into the correct stance.

"One more!" Nishinoya yelled tossing the ball.

And..

Bam!

__ hit the ball perfectly once again, just as before.

"You're really getting the hang of this!" Nishinoya applauded.

"Again! Again!" ___ yelled.

"Here we go!" Nishinoya called.

Bam!

"Nice one!" Nishinoya cheered, a big smile lighting up his entire face.

"One more time!" ___ yelled fired up.

"Here it comes!"

Babaam!

"Perfect! At this rate you're gonna outdo me!" Nishinoya praised.

"Another one Noya!"

"You got it!" He said before serving her another, this one slightly faster than the others.

Boom!

"Wha-?! You got that one too?! You're so good at this ___!" Nishinoya cheered ecstatically.

"Nishiii! Send me a faster one please?" ___ begged.

"But I just did!" Nishinoya replied.

"Well send an even faster one then! Pleaseee!" ___ was excited.

"Alright you asked for it! If you manage to hit this one then I'll give you an extra special reward that nobody can match, so be ready for it!"

"Bring it!" ___ yelled, her blood pumping through her veins. "I got this!"

"Here it goes!" Nishinoya sent ___ a fast ball. "Oh crap! I'm sorry I got too fired up and-"

Babaam!

"I hit it! I hit it Noya! I really hit it!" ___ was jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Holy crap!" Nishinoya sprang off the ladder and ran up to her. "___! Do you have any idea what you just did?! I- well I got fired up and I just went kabam! and well.. I just sent you a ball at the level I would send a ball in an actual game!"

Nishinoya picked up ___ and spun her around laughing before setting her down again.

"Really?!" ___ screeched jumping up and down holding Nishinoya's hands.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya yelled while laughing. "God, you are so hot right now!"

Nishinoya kissed ___ hard on the lips, pulling her body flush against his, wrapping his arms around her waist. ___ kissed back feverently, adrenaline still coursing through her veins.


	3. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you and Nishinoya first met, and how you confessed your love.

She and Noya had been dating for several months now ever since she had wandered into the gym one day towards the beginning of the year. She was trying to find her way to the main gym to put her gym shoes away but instead she had wandered into their practice gym. Ever since then, she came everyday to watch the boys practice, and it wasn't long before a certain little energetic fireball caught her attention.

She was mesmerized by his every move, and she'd be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. The way his hair spiked hair stood up, and how the little bleached section would sometimes fall in front of his face.. she was spellbound. She was taller than him by a couple inches, but that didn't matter to her. He was stunning, and she wanted to learn more about him.

And one day, Nishinoya noticed her peeking in from the doors and brought her inside to watch. Ever since then they grew closer and closer, and within a couple of months she had decided to confess.

Albeit she was scared to death, she knew what she felt and she was going to tell him how she felt. That day after practice she stopped Nishinoya. "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit Nishinoya?" She asked nervously. "Sure thing cutie, just lemme grab my stuff."

She waited around anxiously for what seemed like forever before Nishinoya finally returned. "So what did ya need to talk about?" Nishinoya asked striding up to her. "Do you maybe umm.. If you're not busy.. do you wanna come somewhere with me?" She twirled her thumbs anxiously.

"I'd love to! You got anywhere in mind?" "Yeah, umm.. how about the park?" She tried to control herself from shaking. "Sounds like fun!"

For what felt like an eternity they walked in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means, it was actually quite nice, but her nerves made it agonizing. Finally they reached the park and ___ sat down on a nearby bench, Nishinoya taking a seat next to her. 

"You seem kinda nervous ___, are you okay?? You wanted to talk right? If something's wrong then I'll listen." Nishinoya said studying her face. "N-nothing's wrong it's something else." ___ said, her voice getting shaky. "Well whatever it is you gotta tell me I'll listen! I'm here for you, so you can count on me!" Nishinoya pumped.

That gave her a bit of confidence. "Nishinoya I.." she looked down. 'No.. I need to look him in the eyes.' She thought. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. She was determined now. This was it.

"Nishinoya.. I'm in love with you!" She yelled. "No freaking way.." Nishinoya said in awe. She panicked, bracing for what was coming next. "I'm in love with you too!" He yelled grabbing both of her hands, a smile brighter than the sun shining on his face. "I mean, I wanted to tell you but.. I just didn't have the confidence to you know?!" He said laughing. "I can't believe you could just yell it like that! I mean.. you're a freakin beast ___! No way I could do that!" She broke out into a smile. "You have no idea.." she laughed.


	4. Do You Wanna Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of your reward, Nishinoya asks if you want to stay the night.

Even though her and Nishinoya had been dating for several months now they hadn't gone that far. Neither one of them had dated before eachother so they had no experience. Sure, they had made out a couple times before, but that was about as far as it had gone. Not that they hadn't been thinking about it, secretly they had.

Noshinoya lowered his hands a bit so that his hands just barely rested on ___'s butt and gave it a light squeeze. ___ gasped slightly. Nishinoya took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He began to explore every inch of her mouth, places he had never been before, as well as places he had explored in the past. 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but everything felt so new and exciting to ___. Noya had never grabbed her butt before, but it was a pleasant surprise. She wanted to try something new as well. Slowly she moved her hands up the front of Nishinoya's jersey and rested her fingers against his his bare chest. His breath hitched and he gasped then feeling the need for air he slowly pulled away.

"Nishinoya.." she breathed. "___!" he panted. "Was that my reward?" "Well," he chuckled. "Part of it anyways." "And the rest?" "Well.. I was thinking that.. maybe, if you wanted to.. you would stay the night with me tonight?" Nishinoya asked scratching the back of his neck nervously, a smile on his face. "My parents are out of town for the week, so if you wanted to it would totally be cool!" 

"For reals?" ___ asked amazed. "Yep! For reals!" He chuckled. "Then.. yes!" ___ squeeked. "Oh.. that's okay I underst- Wait! Did you just say yes?!" Nishinoya shouted. "I did," ___ giggled.

"Well then, let's go!" Nishinoya cheered taking her hand in his swinging it around. They quickly quickly cleaned the gym, picking up the balls and putting them away before grabbing their stuff. "You get everything?" Nishinoya asked. "Yeah, I'm good to go." "Alrighty, shall we head home?" "Let's do it!" ___ cheered once again taking Nishinoya's hand.


	5. The Reward (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nishinoya's final reward. His virginity, and your first time.

Not long later, they arrived at Nishinoya's home hand in hand. He unlocked the door and in they went, stopping to take their shoes off before heading to Nishinoya's room. "Man! I'm beat!" Nishinoya said flopping down onto his bed. ___ crawled onto the bed next to him. "Me too." She said resting her head on his chest.

"You really did great today, you know that? I'm so proud of you." he said stroking her hair. "Not many people could've hit a ball like that, and it was your first time trying too." "Yeah, but even if I did hit it, I'm nowhere near as good as you Nishinoya." ___ sighed lazily running her fingers along Nishinoya's chest. "Well maybe not yet, but you're just getting started! I bet if you were to try out for the girl's team you'd make it in a heartbeat!" "You really think so?" ___ asked. "I know so."

___ rolled over onto Nishinoya so she was straddling his waist. "Hey Nishi?" "Hmm?" "Can I kiss you?" "Well of course you can! What kinda question is that?" He asked propping himself up slightly on his arms. "No, I mean like.. can I kiss you how we did earlier, in the gym?" ___ asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

Nishinoya blushed in return. "O-Oh, yeah! Sure thing!" He said chuckling nervously. "Good." She said before leaning forward to kiss him. ___ cupped both of her hands around Nishinoya's face and pressed her lips to his forcefully just as he had done earlier before biting his lower lip. Nishinoya gasped giving her entrance into his mouth, which she began to explore feverently. 

Nishinoya's hand went to her butt and he squeezed, slowly massaging her ass. ___ moaned. It felt.. good! She then removed her hands from Nishinoya's face and began to slide them up under Nishinoya's jersey, dragging her fingertips against his body and onto his chest before ghosting them over his sides. 

Nishinoya moaned this time. She wiggled her hips a little at the feeling of Nishinoya's hands on her ass, and Nishinoya moaned once again. She could feel Nishinoya getting hard beneath her and she could feel herself getting hot as well.

___ kept ghosting her hands over Nishinoya's torso before after awhile she decided to reach lower. She ghosted her hands down Nishinoya's chest before continuing her path down his hips and slightly under his waistband. Nishinoya hitched when he felt her hands on his waistband. She quickly raised her hands from his waistband and pushed his jersey up. Nishinoya pulled away from their kiss and took his jersey off. 

"Y'know, if you wanted it off you coulda just asked." He laughed. ___ then pulled her hands off of Nishinoya and removed her own shirt. "W-W-Woah! Whay are you doing ___?! You don't gotta do that!" Nishinoya's face was bright red. "B-but your shirt is off so I just figured you'd want mine off too..?" ___ said innocently. "Y-yeah but I'm a guy! Men go shirtless all the time! It's totally different!" 

___ then grabbed Nishinoya's hands and put them on her torso. "You can touch here too." she said. A blush dominating her features. "_-___! If you keep doing this I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back!" Nishinoya stuttered turning bright red. "A-Are you sure? I mean.. we don't have to you know? We can stop right here. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." "I-I think I'm ready." "R-Really?!" Nishinoya peeped. "Y-Yeah." She replied. "O-Okay then, if you're sure!" Nishinoya said before sitting up to kiss her.

"I should probably take off your bra then, huh?" Nishinoya said nervously. "Y-Yeah that would be nice." "I've never done something like this before just so you know," Nishinoya said reaching behind her to undo the clasps on her bra. "M-Me neither, but I want my first time to be with you Nishinoya. I love you." ___ said looking into his eyes. "Same here, I love you too!" He said as he pulled her into a kiss, sliding off her bra.

He timidly brought his hands to her chest, cupping a breast in each hand. ___ moaned loudly. "Noya.." "___.." Nishinoya moaned back. Suddenly ___ pulled back and sat up. "Everything okay?" Nishinoya asked. "Y-Yeah, it's just.. we should finish getting undressed." "Oh yeah, right!" Nishinoya replied as ___ slowly climbed off of him and stood up.

She slowly dragged down her skirt and underwear looking at Nishinoya. "I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are.." Nishinoya said gasping, slowly pulling down his shorts and boxers. "You're so amazing Nishinoya, you don't even know.. and you're super sexy too!" she breathed. "Aww geez, thanks ___! You're super sexy and awesome too!" He beamed. "Now come'ere cutie!" He said taking her hand, leading her back to the bed.

He gently laid ___ on her back before climbing ontop of her. "You sure you're ready?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said with a nod. Nishinoya lowered himself onto her and kissed her deeply, their tongues performing an intricate dance. "I'm gonna touch you now okay?" Nishinoya said. "P-Please." ___ said breathlessly.

Nishinoya slowly lowered his hand to ___'s privates, dragging a finger from her ass to her clit testingly. "Damn! You're wet already?! I must be a good kisser!" Nishinoya cheered. "Are you ready? I'm going to insert a finger now okay?" ___ nodded. "Ready." She said. Nishinoya slowly slid a finger into ___'s hole before wiggling it around. She gasped. "Feels good?" Nishinoya asked. "Yeah." ___ breathed. Nishinoya slowly began pumping his finger in and out of her, gradually increasing the speed. "Noya!" She moaned. "Please! More!" Nishinoya then pulled out before inserting two fingers. "Nggh!" ___ moaned.

Nishinoya then began scissoring his fingers, pumping them in and out of her before curving them slightly. "Noya!" she moaned. "Nishinoya then bent down giving ___ a kiss. He then began to kiss down the side of her face reaching her neck before peppering it with kisses. "Noya!" ___ moaned. Nishinoya then began to suck on her neck before biting her skin gently. "Ahh!" ___ cried out. "Sorry, was that too rough?" "No, it felt good." ___ said.

Nishinoya then continued to nibble on her skin, finding her sweet spot. "Nggh.." He bit down again, harder this time before licking it to take away the pain. "N-Noya, I think I'm ready." "You sure?" "Y-Yeah." ___ said. 

Nishinoya propped up again aligning himself with her entrance. "I'll be gentle." He said before slowly inserting himself. "Ahh!" ___ cried. "Does it hurt?" "A-A little bit, but it feels good too." ___ said. Nishinoya fully inserted himself into her before kissing her once again. "Let me know when you're ready," he said. "O-okay."

Nishinoya kissed her over and over again before ___ pulled away. "O-Okay, you can move now." She said. "Okay, you got it!" Nishinoya slowly began pulling himself out of her before sliding back in again. "Geez, you're so tight!" He said. "It feels so good!" Nishinoya began thrusting into her a bit faster. "Ahh! Noya!" ___ cried. "___!" Nishinoya moaned. "F-Faster please!" "Okay, here we go!" Nishinoya said before he thrust into her even faster. "Yuu!" She cried. He then began to thrust into her even faster. "T-That's the first time you ever called me that ___." Nishinoya said panting. "Do it again." 

"Yuu!" She cried over and over again. "Harder!" "Ackk!" Nishinoya cried. "_-___, I'm gunna cum!" "M-Me too!" She breathed. "Nishinoya began to thrust into her even faster than before and ___ felt her walls clench around him. "Yuu!" She cried. She began to spasm, bucking her hips. "I'm cumming!" "Nggh!" Nishinoya moaned before releasing deep inside her. He thrust a few more times helping her ride out her orgasm.

He then pulled out, collapsed beside her. "That was.. amazing!" Nishinoya yelled. "Wanna do it again?!" She laughed beside him. "You're gonna have to give me a bit Noya," she said, "I don't have the stamina you do." "Kay, take your time." He laughed. "I should probably get you cleaned up."

Nishinoya slowly raised himself off the bed before heading to the bathroom to grab a towel. "Come'ere," he said upon returning. "Okay," she said, scooting to the edge of the bed. Nishinoya then tenderly began to wipe up the cum that was leaking out of her. "Woah! That is so hot!" He yelled. "Y-Yeah, it really is! It is so amazing being filled with your cum Noya!" "Geez.. you can't just say things like that! It makes me want to pounce ya!" 

After he finished cleaning ___ he tossed the dirty towel into his laundry basket before collapsing onto the bed. "Come'ere," he said pulling ___ towards him. She rested her head against his chest wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Noya." she said, glancing up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, hugging her close. "You gotta stay with me forever alright?" She giggled. "Promise!" she said, snuggling up to him.

"I love you so damn much I didn't know it was possible!" Noya yelled, running his fingers through her hair. "Seriously! I mean I don't even know what to do!" "Quiet down Nishi!" ___ giggled. "You don't wanna wake up the neighbours!" "Oh yeah, right." He said laughing. 

"We should probably go to sleep now," Nishinoya said. "We've got school tomarrow." "Oh yeah, right." she said. "I forgot all about that." ___ rolled onto her side and Nishinoya hugged her from behind. "G'night!" He said burying his face into her hair. "Sweet dreams!" she said, lacing her fingers between his. "You too," he said.


	6. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya take a shower together before heading to morning practice.

It was 6 o'clock and Nishinoya's alarm clock went off. "Mmm.." ___ whined. "Five more minutes!" "Nah," he laughed. "I've gotta get to morning practice." "Oh yeah, right." "Shall we take take a shower?" He said. "Together?" She asked. " 'Course together!" He said. "Why would we do anything else?!" He rolled off the bed and grabbed ___ by the hand. "Let's go!"

He pulled ___ by the hand to the bathroom and turned on the shower before getting in. She stepped in after. "Come on, I'll wash your back." He said, grabbing the bottle of body wash. "Okay," she said turning around. He then put a small amount of soap into his hand before beginning to wash her back. "So warm," she said. " Yeah, warm showers are the best! They help you relax your muscles too." 

After he finished washing ___ he began to wash himself. "No wait!" ___ cried. "What is it?!" "Let me wash you!" she said. "Sure thing!" he said chuckling. ___ slowly began to work the soap into his back before giving his shoulders a massage. "Feels so good," he said. "How am I ever gunna wash myself again?" She giggled. "I'm sure you'll manage," she said. "Yeah, but I don't wanna.." he whined. "But you gotta!" she said. "Yeah, yeah. Or maybe I can just invite you over again." He chuckled. "I guess that's a possibility," she said laughing as well. "I mean, I am home alone for the rest of the week. You might as well live here if ya want." "I might just take you up on that offer," she said. "Good." He laughed.

After finishing their shower, they got dressed and walked out the door. "This is our first time walking to school together huh?" He said. "Yeah, I guess it is." "I mean, you kinda live a bit further away than me, that and I usually head to school a lot earlier than you for morning practice." "That's true," she said. "It's too bad."

After walking for awhile they arrived at the gym hand in hand. "We're here!" Nishinoya called. "We? Huh?!" Tanaka yelled out. "___?! Since when do you come to morning practice?!" "Well we walked to school together today so I figured she'd wanna watch." Nishinoya said scratching the back of his neck. "Huh? You walked to school together?! But she lives so far away, so how could yo-" "Well don't mind that!" Nishinoya said laughing. "She'll be coming to school with me for the rest of this week." "But how-" "Alright everyone! Gather up!" Daichi yelled cutting Tanaka off. "Right! Well I gotta go now. Cheer me on would ya?!" Nishinoya said kissing her cheek. "Of course I will," she laughed. "Great!" he said, running over to Daichi.


	7. The Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinita spots a hickey on your neck, Tanaka threatens to kill Nishinoya.

After awhile, practice was over and Hinata and Tanaka ran over to ___ closely followed by Nishinoya. "Woah! ___! What's that on your neck?!" Hinata yelled. "Huh?" ___ said touching her neck. "Whoops! My bad!" Nishinoya said scratching his neck smiling. "Is that what I think it is?!" Tanaka screeched. "Just what the hell happened last night?! You didn't.." "I didn't!" Nishinoya said. "Or maybe I did." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm gonna kill you Nishinoya!" Tanaka yelled. "Oh yeah? Only if you can catch me!" Nishinoya yelled before taking off running.

Tanaka chased him around the gym before finally the morning bell rang. "Yeaaahh!! Saved by the bell!" Nishinoya cheered pumping his fist. "Damn it Noya! I'll get you tonight!" Tanaka growled. "Bring it!" Nishinoya yelled. "Alright everyone go get changed and head to class. Good work today everyone!" Daichi yelled. "Good work!" Everyone yelled back.

"Alright I'm gunna go get changed and then I'll walk you to class alright? Be right back!" Nishinoya called. "Alright, I'll be be waiting! Great job today Noya! You looked so badass!" "Gee, thanks!" He yelled a massive smile appearing on his face. "See ya in a bit!"

After awhile Nishinoya returned dressed in his uniform. "Alright, ya ready?!" Nishinoya asked holding out his hand. "Yeah! Let's go!" ___ yelled taking his hand. They slowly walked back to school together before reaching her classroom. "Alright, I'll pick you up here after class and then we'll walk to practice together okay? I can't have another repeat of yesterday." "Alright sounds good!" ___ said before giving Nishinoya a quick hug and a peck on the lips. "I love you! See ya after school!" Nishinoya called heading down the hallway. "I love you too!" ___ called after him.

"Mannn! I wish somebody would call after me like that!" Hinata said arriving to class. "Aww, I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend someday Hinata! Don't get so bummed out!" ___ said. "I can't help ittt! I just want a cute girlfriend like you! Nishinoya is soo luckyyy!" Hinata whined. Just then the final bell rung and they took their seats. 

She couldn't wait for school to end. Not only would she get to watch Nishinoya practice, she would get to stay the night with him again too. 'Please let this day go by quickly!' She hoped silently.


	8. A Convenient Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya head to Coach's shop to grab some lunch together.

A few grueling hours later and it was time for lunch. ___ reached into her backpack excitedly only to remember that she and Nishinoya forgot to prepair lunches for today. 'Crap! I'm starving! I better go get something from the vending machines.' She thought. Just as she was about to stand up to exit her classroom, she saw a familiar figure appear in the doorway.

"Hey ___! Over here!" Nishinoya called. "Oh hey! It's Nishinoya!" Hinata called heading over to where the two were now standing. "Hey so.. I feel kinda stupid for forgetting this, but we totally forgot to prepare lunches last night." Nishinoya said scratching his neck, smiling awkwardly. "What?! How could you forget lunch?!" Hinata said through a mouthful of rice.

"Well, you see, me and ___ stayed late after practice last night and kinda didn't have our heads on straight. It totally slipped my mind," Nishinoya said laughing nervously. "Come on, let's go get something to eat!" He said waving ___ over to join him. "Later Hinata!" ___ called. "We can eat lunch together another day like we usually do!" "Kay, later!" Hinata called, a couple of crumbs falling from his mouth. "Later Hinata!" Nishinoya called giving him a wave.

He took ___ by the hand and they began to walk down the hall. "So should we go grab something from the vending machines?" ___ asked. "Nah, I was thinkin' maybe we could head to the convenience store. I got a real craving for some curry buns right now." Nishinoya said smiling. "Sounds good to me!" ___ said.

The two then left the school heading to Coach's convenience store. "Think he'll yell at me?" Nishinoya asked reaching for the door to the shop. "Probably," ___ giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right," Nishinoya said groaning.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!" Coach Ukai yelled at them. "Busted.." Nishinoya whispered. "Well you see Coach, me and ___ had a real craving for some of your delicious curry buns so we thought we'd stop by." "Oh I see.." Coach said scratching his chin. "Well, so long as you kids have some real food when you get back I don't mind." "Really?! Sweet!" Nishinoya cheered. "We'll take four!" "Sounds good." Coach said ringing up their purchase. "Don't bother paying, this one's on me." "Gee, thanks Coach! You're the best!" "Don't mention it." He said. "Just make sure you work your butt off tonight to pay it back." "You got it!" Nishinoya said giving him a salute.

With that the two began walking back to school curry buns in hand. "Damn! He sure let us off easy!" Nishinoya sighed. "I think he's got a soft spot for you." He said happily swinging the bag of curry buns. "Maybe he was just in a good mood today." ___ replied. "Either way I'm glad!" Nishinoya said smiling.

The two finally reached the school before stopping on the steps to the gym. "This seat okay?" Noya asked. "Yeah, it's fine with me!" ___ said happily. The two of them sat down unwrapping their buns. "Man! These things are the best!" Nishinoya said popping one into his mouth. "They really are," ___ said nibbling on one herself.

"Ahh.. it's so nice eating outside!" Noya said stretching his arms out. "We should eat lunch together more often! Oh, but then what about poor Hinata?" He sighed. "You usually eat lunch with him right?" "Yeah, I do" she said, "And you usually eat lunch with Tanaka right?" "Yeah, that guy sure likes to eat. I heard Saeko makes a killer lunch." "Really?! Saeko cooks?!" "I know right?! I was pretty shocked the first time I heard it too, but apparently she's the one that makes all his lunches." 

"Geez, I wish I could cook.." ___ sighed. "I can't cook to save my life." "Aww, come on! Sure ya can! I can teach ya if you want!" "Really?! That would be so cool!" ___ beamed. "You can cook Noya?!" "Sure can!" He said giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up. "I usually prepare my own lunches and stuff." "Wow! That's so cool!" "I know right?! Here, I'll make you something really nice for dinner 'kay? Then we can prepare some killer lunches together right after." "I can't wait!" ___ cheered. "Alright! It's a date!" Noya responded, giving her a wide grin.

They talked for awhile longer about this and that and how excited they were for tonight before finally the lunch bell rang. "Come on, I'll walk you back to class," Nishinoya said taking her hand. "Oh, by the way, can we work on some more recieves tonight?!" ___ asked excitedly. "Sure thing!" Nishinoya said, a big smile on his face. "Maybe I can have Suga or Kageyama send you up some good ones tonight!" "Really?! That would be great!" ___ cheered. "You bet!" Nishinoya said giving her a big hug. "Well, we're here!" Nishinoya said. "I'll pick you up tonight okay? See ya later!" "Alright, bye bye!" ___ said. "See ya!" Noya replied giving her a big wave before walking off.

With that she entered her classroom. "So how was lunch?" Hinata asked walking up to her. "It was great!" ___ beamed. "We went to Coach's store to get some curry buns." "Aww! No fair!" Hinata whined. "Coach's curry buns are the best! I can't believe he let you guys have some for lunch! I tried that once and he just yelled at me about having a proper diet and how I shouldn't be eating junk for lunch because it's bad for a growing body or something like that." Hinata pouted. "He must really like you!" "Maybe so," ___ said giggling. "Either way I'm glad he let us have some. I was starving!" 

After talking awhile longer the final bell rang and the teacher entered the class telling everyone to take their seats. Hinata returned to his spot and ___ took out her pencil and notebooks preparing to take some notes on the lesson. "Alright class, let's continue our lesson on Japanese history!" And with that, class began. 'Only a few more hours til' practice.' ___ thought. 'I can't wait to hit some more recieves!'


	9. Strength Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya wants to work on his strength training, so he decides to pick you up and starts running.

A few hours had passed by now, and it wasn't long before the final bell had rung. "That's it for today everyone! You may now pack your bags and be dismissed." The teacher announced. Standing up from her desk she began to neatly arrange her things in her bag when suddenly she felt someone covering her eyes.

"Guess whooo?" The voice whispered in her ear. "Only the greatest boyfriend ever!" ___ said stifling a giggle. "And who is that?!" The voice whispered excitedly. "Of course it's Yuu Nishinoya!" "Bingo!" Nishinoya said giving her a kiss on the cheek uncovering her eyes. "You're really good at guessing games huh?" Nishinoya said chuckling. "Well, it's not like it was exactly hard or anything Nishi," ___ replied, "Nobody else would touch me like that."

"Oh yeah?" Nishinoya said wiggling his eyebrows. "Touch you like what?" "A-Are you really doing this right now?!" ___ asked blushing profusely. "Hell yeah! Now come on! Answer me! Touch you like what?!" "T-Touch me like you do." She whispered. "What? I can't here you!" Nishinoya teased. "Nobody touches me like you do okay Noya?! You're the only one that touches me like that!" "Oookay then, well that's great and all, but you didn't have to shout it out like that. I mean, I know I told you to speak up, but geez.." Noya said scratching the back of his neck blushing.

"W-W-What?!" ___ looked around her to see all of her classmates staring at her, a few giggling and even more blushing. "C-Come on, let's get out of here!" ___ said pulling Nishinoya by the hand. "Agreed." Noya said laughing.

As soon as the got out of the door Nishinoya suddenly stopped. "What are you doing Noya? Come on, we gotta head to practice!" ___ said pulling him by the arm. "Well, I was just thinkin' and I wanna try somethin', " he said letting go of ___'s hand. "I was thinkin' about getting some strength training lately and I just got the perfect idea." Nishinoya moved behind ___. "Ya mind if I carry ya all the way to practice?" "W-What?! Nishinoya please don't-" but before she could finish Nishinoya picked her up bridal style and took off running. "Gee, thanks! This is way funner than lifting weights!" Noya said, a huge smile on his face. "P-Put me down Noya!" ___ cried gripping onto his shirt tightly. "Not a chance!" Nishinoya said.

"Geez, you're so light! I kinda thought this was gonna be hard!" He said laughing. "You gotta start eating some more!" "I-I eat plenty enough, thank you very much!" ___ said blushing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you do, but you could at least make this difficult you know? Put some bricks in your backpack or somethin' ." "Bricks?! N-Next time?!" "Hell yeah!" Noya cheered. "We gotta make it more difficult!" ___ sighed. "I'm not going to get out of this am I.." "Not a chance!" Nishinoya said grinning.

Before long they reached the practice gym and Nishinoya finally put ___ down. "Damn it Noya! You can't just do things like that outta nowhere!" ___ yelled blushing. "Yeah, but I knew if I told ya ahead of time then you woulda protested. I hadda take you by suprise." Nishinoya said smiling. "Next time I'll give ya a warning, but don't try and get out of it 'kay? Otherwise I'll just have ta chase you and scoop you up. Anyways I'm gonna go get changed now, so see ya in a bit!" He said, running out of the gym. She set down her bag before smoothing out her skirt.

"Decided you didn't wanna walk on your own anymore?" Tsukki said grinning. "N-No!" ___ protested. "He just picked me up out of nowhere and took off running! He said something about wanting to work on strength training!" She said blushing. "Sure.." Tsukki said smirking. "Let's go with that." "Come on Tsukki," Daichi said putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is Nishinoya we're talking about here." "Tsk.. I'm just trying to tease her a bit." "So long as you keep it civil," Daichi said patting him on the back. "Yeah," Tsukki said pulling away before heading to the net. "Of course."

"Sorry about that," Daichi said laughing. "He's just not very good with people skills." "I know," ___ said smiling. "At least he's trying." "Alright, well I'm going to go talk to Asahi real quick so I'll catch you later. I'm going to ask him how that serve is coming along." "Alright, talk to you later!" ___ said. "Yeah, count on it!" Daichi said waving.


	10. Diving 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice Nishinoya teaches you how to dive.

Soon after Nishinoya came back and Coach ordered everyone to gather round. "Alright guys, today we're going to work on receiving. I want everyone to start with some flying laps. You guys did really good with them at the training camp with Nekoma so I expect the same amount of effort!" "You got it Coach!" Everyone yelled before standing up and lining up around the side of the court. "We'll do about 10 and then I'll give you guys a break."

Everyone took off beginning their lap.

"Hiya!" Noya said plopping down in front of ___'s feet. "Hiya," she said grinning. "How's the view?" "Pretty good actually, I love watching you dive. It gives me a nice view of your butt." "Oh yeah?" Nishinoya said grinning. "I wanna see you dive later. I can lend you my knee pads." "Sounds good!" ___ said smiling.

"Nishinoya! Quit flirting and get back to work!" Coach yelled. "See ya," ___ said. "See ya!" Nishinoya yelled before getting up and taking off, doing running dive once more. 'It really is cool watching Noya dive," ___ thought. 'It'll be so fun to try it.'

Practice continued on for awhile before everyone was done with their flying laps. "Alright everyone line up! We're gonna work on your receives now!" Everyone began to line up at the far end of the court. "Hinata! You're up first!" "Right!" Hinata yelled getting into position.

"Alright Hinata! You suck at receives, but you gotta work on that before the finals. I'm going to send you some nasty ones alright?! You better hit 'em!" "Yes sir!" "Alright, here we go!" Coach sent the ball flying rapidly at Hinata and he barely managed to hit it, sending it backwards.

"Come on Hinata you got this!" Nishinoya cheered. "You got it up but you gotta make sure you hit it towards the setter!" "Coach! One more!" "Try and hit it straight this time!" Coach yelled. He sent the ball flying one more time and this time he sent it sailing to the side. "Come on Hinita! Hit the ball forward!" Coach yelled. "Alright! I'll get it this time!" 

On the third attempt Hinata managed to hit the ball forwards, the ball sailing through the air hitting the net. "There you go kid!" Coach Ukai yelled. "Do that again!" After a few more tosses Hinata managed to get the hang of it. "Alright Hinata!" Nishinoya cheered. "Nice one!" "You're getting the hang of it!" ___ yelled from the sidelines. "Thanks guys!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright up next is Kageyama, then Asahi." Kageyama stepped forwards and hit the ball perfectly. "Nice one Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled. After a few more great hits Asahi was up. He hit the ball perfectly sending it over the net. "Alright Asahi!" ___ Nishinoya yelled. 

Next up was Tsukki. It took him a couple trys, but by the third one he got it down. "Great job Tsukki!" ___ cheered. "Nice one!" He hit the ball a couple more times before Suga was up. Suga hit the balls great and then up next was Daichi, who of course hit them all perfectly right to the setters position. "Daichi you da man!" Nishinoya yelled. "Thanks Noya!" Daichi yelled before getting back in line.

Next was Yamaguchi, who missed the first three but hit the last two just fine. "You got this." Tsukki said. "Just focus on the ball and you'll get it." Last but not least was Noya. "Alright, for you I'm going to switch off with Asahi so he can hit you some fast balls. I don't have the power to challenge you." Coach said. 

Asahi went to the net and hit Nishinoya some fast balls to various locations on the court, Nishinoya running to them and hitting them perfectly, and even having to dive a couple times to hit them. "Alright that's enough Nishinoya!" Coach yelled. "Aww, Come on!" Nishinoya whined. "Lemme hit a couple more!" "Maybe next time," Coach said. "You already got this down. The others need more practice." "Damn!" Nishinoya said. 

After going through the line a few more times practice was over and everyone started cleaning up. "Hey Coach, is it alright if I teach ___ some dives?" "Sure thing Nishinoya, just make sure you clean up when you're done."

With that Nishinoya ran over to ___ and started taking off his kneepads. "Alright, I'll let you borrow these since you don't have any of your own." Nishinoya said before slipping them onto her legs. "How do they feel?" "They're pretty comfortable actually," ___ said, bending her knees a couple times to test them out. "Alright, you ready?" "Hell yeah!" ___ cheered. "I've been waiting all day!" "Glad to hear it!" Nishinoya said patting her on the back.

"Alright, so for diving there's a proper way to do it so you don't get too banged up. You wanna start in the receiving position that I showed you." ___ got in position. "Like this?" She asked. "Yeah, just like that." Nishinoya stood next to her. "Alright now I want you to watch me a couple times before you try."

Nishinoya got into position while she turned to watch. "Alright, so when you see the ball coming and it's out of reach, the first thing you wanna do is turn your feet towards the position you're gonna be diving, then you turn your torso to follow. You wanna make sure you face towards the ball until you're ready to dive for it so you know you're going the right way." Nishinoya demonstrated by turning towards the left. "When you got the position set you're gonna wanna lean forwards and kinda slide onto your knees. You gotta make sure you slide onto your knees rather than drop onto them or it's really gonna hurt." 

Nishinoya demonstrated this in slow motion so her eyes could keep up. "Once you're on the ground you're gonna wanna reach out with your arms forward and slide the rest of your body towards the ground like this." Nishinoya demonstrated in slow motion. "When you're on the ground you can't use your hips to guide your hits so you wanna focus your hit more in your elbows, then you wanna raise the ball up hitting it towards the net."

"You got it?" "Yeah, I think so," ___ said. "Alright so I'm gonna show you again but faster this time." "Alright, ready!" ___ said. She watched as Nishinoya quickly slid to his knees and stretched out his torso and arms before raising them up from the elbows. "Got it?" "Yeah!" ___ said. "Alright I'll show you one more time." Nishinoya then demonstrated the action a couple more times at full speed. 

"Alright I think you're ready to try." Nishinoya said standing in front of her. "Practice in slow motion to start in order to get a hang of the movements and then you can try a couple at full speed. Alright now I want you to pretend that the ball is coming to your right, so what's the first thing you do?"

"I wanna turn my feet and knees towards the direction the ball is coming right? And then turn my torso?" ___ said beginning to turn. "You're a quick learner Nishinoya said. "Then what's next?" "Well first you wanna follow the position of the ball so you get an idea of where it's gonna land and then you wanna slide yourself to your knees." ___ started to slide but she was hesitant, scared of hurting her knees when she came down. 

"It's okay to be nervous at first when you're going down," Nishinoya said. "It can be really nerve wracking at first because you're scared it's gonna hurt, but that's what the knee pads are for. Go ahead and take your time and go down whenever you're ready." "O-Okay," ___ said shakily. She took a couple of deep breaths before slowly sliding to her knees, quickly stretching out her arms and torso before rasing her arms up.

"Alright, good job!" Nishinoya cheered. "You did it!" "Y-Yeah! I guess I did!" ___ cheered getting back up onto her feet. "Now try it a couple more times until you get the hang of it." ___ tried several more times, each time getting more confident than the last.

"Alright, I think I'm ready Noya." ___ said. "Alright, go ahead. I'll watch." Turn. Slide. Reach. And.. hit! ___ went over in her head, executing each step perfectly. She quickly got up. "I did it Noya! I did it!" She cheered jumping up and down. "Hell yeah you did!" Nishinoya cheered. "That's my girl!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"You're really good at this stuff, ya know? You're gunna make a hell of a libero one day!" "You really think so?" She asked. "I know so." He said putting her back down. "You wanna try that a couple more times?" "Hell yeah!" ___ cheered getting into position. 

Turn. Slide. Reach. Hit!

Turn. Slide. Reach. Hit!

Turn. Slide. Reach. Hit!

She repeated the action several times before trying it to the left.

Turn. Slide. Reach. Hit!

Turn. Slide. Reach. Hit!

She was really getting the hang of it. "Alright I think you're ready to hit some balls." Nishinoya said heading over to the other side of the net. "I'll start by sending them to the right since you seem more confident with that side. Let me know when you're ready!"

"Ready!" ___ yelled getting into into position. "Alright here it comes!" ___ quickly turned to the right, her eyes following the ball. Got it. She identified the position and quickly slid to her knees hitting the ball straight into the air. "You got it!" Nishinoya cheered. "Again! Again!" ___ yelled. "Alright, get ready! You did a really good job getting it into the air, but this time I want you to try and focus on sending the ball forward." "Alright, let's go!" ___ cheered.

Once again the ball sailed towards her and she dove towards it, this time hitting the ball backwards. "Damn it!" She cried, slowly raising to her feet. "It went backwards!" "Don't worry about it," Nishinoya said dismissively. "I'm sure you'll get it next time! Just keep at it!" ___ once again got into position eyes following the ball. This time I'll get it for sure. She quickly dove and hit the ball, sending it forward towards the left.

"That's it! That time it hit the front lines!" Nishinoya cheered. "Let's do that one more time! This time I'll be sending it to your left alright?" "Right!" ___ nodded. Watching the ball, she quickly dove, hitting the ball straight forwards. "Perfect!" Nishinoya yelled. "One more!" 

The two continued on like for this for the next hour or so. "Alright, I think that's good for today." Nishinoya said walking back over to ___. "You really did great!" He kissed her on the lips. ___ wiped the sweat off of her brow, a big smile on her face. "Here, drink this." Nishinoya said handing her his water bottle. "Thanks," she said taking a big drink. "Ahh.. so refreshing!" "Nothing like a nice cold drink of water after an intense practice am I right?" Nishinoya said chuckling. "Yeah, definitely!" 

"Alright, we should probably head home now, it's getting dark and I don't want you to catch a cold. It gets pretty chilly at this time of the day." Nishinoya said, draping his sports jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks!" she said. "Don't mention it!" Nishinoya began cleaning up the gym while ___ rested, taking off her kneepads and putting them with Noya's stuff. "Alright, you ready?" Noya asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." "Alright, let's go." Nishinoya quickly grabbed his stuff before taking ___ by the hand and walking out the doors.

"You did really great today, you know? You looked so hot diving to the ground like that, sweat dripping off your body. I see what you mean about having a nice view of my butt!" "S-Shut up!" ___ said punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said. "That hurt!" "Good!" she said giggling. "Hey, it's not my fault you looked so hot! I mean, when you were going swoosh! and babaam! Your skirt even flew up a couple of times! I nearly lost it!" he yelled. ___ blushed profusely. "M-Maybe next time I should grab my gym clothes first." ___ said embarrassed. "Yeah," Nishinoya laughed, "that's probably a good idea."

The two continued walking, talking about diving and recieves excitedly before they finally reached Nishinoya's home. "Few! I'm beat!" ___ said taking off her shoes. "I bet!" Nishinoya said. "You sure did work hard! I'm going to make you a nice big dinner as a treat." He said happily. "I can't wait!"


	11. Cooking Class With Noya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya teaches you how to make spare ribs and you prepare lunch together.

After taking off their shoes, Nishinoya led ___ to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey ___, is spare ribs okay for dinner?" Nishinoya asked. "Spare ribs?! You know how to make spare ribs?!" "Hell yeah I do!" Nishinoya cheered. "So I take that reaction as an okay?" "Hell yeah!" "Great!" He said taking them out of the fridge, placing them on the counter. "You want me to teach you how to make them?" "Yes please!" ___ said.

"Alright, so once you got your spare ribs, the first thing you wanna do is remove the membrane." "The.. membrane?" ___ asked. "Yeah, the membrane. You see this white film on the inside of the ribs? That's the membrane. Sometimes the butcher removes it for you, but this time he didn't." Nishinoya took out a knife. "So what you wanna do is take the knife like this right? And then you carefully wanna slide the knife under it like this. Once you get the knife under it, you wanna use your fingers to pull it off the bone. You wanna try?" 

___ took the knife and carefully continued to cut along the membrane before pulling it off with her fingers. "Like that, right?" She asked. "Perfect, Nishinoya said. "Now before we continue, do you wanna preheat the oven for me? Set it to 135°C, or 275°F." ___ walked over to the stove and started to preheat the oven. "Alright, got it," she said before walking back over to Nishinoya.

"Okay, once you have the membrane off you want to start seasoning it. You wanna start by generously seasoning both sides with salt and pepper." Nishinoya reached into the cupboard above his head and grabbed the salt, pepper, and some barbecue seasoning rub. "You wanna try?" "Sure," ___ said before grabbing the salt shaker. "Generously you said?" She asked as she worked on salting the meat. "Yep, generously. Make sure you get both sides too."

Nishinoya watched over her shoulder as she continued to salt and pepper this side before turning it over to do the same. "What's next Noya?" She asked. "Next you wanna take this seasoning rub here and massage it into the meat." She grabbed the seasoning rub and poured it on before rubbing it in with her fingers. "Perfect," he said patting her on the shoulder. "Now the same thing on the other side." ___ flipped the ribs over, pouring the seasoning on before massaging it in. "Alright, got it!" 

Nishinoya then glanced at the oven. "Alright, now that the oven is ready we can put it in." "Hey Noya, why is the temperature so low?" He laughed. "Well, the secret to tender ribs is you wanna cook them at a low temperature for a longer period of time." He grabbed a baking pan and put the ribs in it before grabbing a roll of aluminium foil. "What's that for?" ___ asked. "Well, another secret for tender ribs is you wanna cover them with aluminium foil while they cook." He said, wrapping the aluminium foil over the pan. "It helps trap the heat."

He then placed the pan into the oven before setting the timer to three hours. "Hey Noya, why didn't we put any sauce on the ribs?" ___ asked. "Oh, you see, you wanna wait a bit to do that. If you do it right away, then the sauce will cook too much. We're gonna wanna put it on when they are done cooking, then you put it back in for about five minutes to let the sauce caramelize." "Oh, I see!" ___ said. Nishinoya reached into the fridge and placed the barbecue sauce on the counter. "And now we wait!"

Nishinoya turned on the sink and began to wash his hands before moving to let ___ do the same. "What should we do while we wait?" ___ asked. "Well, we got a lot of time so we can pretty much do whatever," he said. "But how about we start with preparing our lunches?" "Oh yeah! Good idea!" ___ said. "I'll grab my lunchbox!" "Wait, before you do that, I got you a little surprise." Nishinoya went into the living room and grabbed his backpack before pulling out a matching lunchbox set.

"Here, I got us these." "Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" ___ said reaching for them. They were both a pastel blue colour with little pink polka dots along the sides. "I love them!" She said giving Nishinoya a big hug. "I know we don't usually eat lunch together," he said, "but at least we can have matching lunch boxes." "They're perfect!" ___ said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you like them," he said, kissing her on the cheek in return. "We should probably get started working on lunch now." "Alright, let's do it!" ___ cheered.

"Alright, so I was thinking that for lunch maybe we could have some rice, carrot sticks, tamagoyaki, and tonkatsu." He said, heading back to the ķitchen, opening the fridge. "First, let's start with the tonkatsu. Do you wanna cut the carrots while I get that ready?" "Sure thing!" ___ said grabbing the carrots. "Hey Noya, there are some cherry tomatoes in here too. Do you like them?" "They're fine, I guess." He said as he started to bread the pork cutlets with some egg and panko. "Alright, awesome!" ___ said as she began to wash the carrots. After she finished washing the carrots and cherry tomatoes, she put the tomatoes in their lunch boxes before slicing the carrots into sticks. "Alright, got em!" ___ said placing them into the lunch boxes, arranging them neatly around the tomatoes.

Nishinoya began pouring some oil into a skillet, turning on the burner. "Alright, you see what I did here? What I did was I beat a couple of eggs and dipped the pork cutlets into them then I rolled them in some flour and panko to bread them. Next we're gonna fry them okay?" "Okay, got it!" ___ said placing the cutlets into the skillet. "I added about 2cm of oil to the skillet and what we are going to do next is deep-fry the cutlets." 

After waiting awhile, the cutlets were fried and Nishinoya set them on a paper towel. "Alright, we're going to let those cool a bit while we move on. You know how to make rice right?" "I do!" ___ said. "Alright, you can do that while I make the tamagoyaki." ___ carefully washed the rice before she began cooking it, meanwhile Nishinoya fried the eggs in the omlette pan before rolling them up. "Okay, the rice is done!" ___ said. "So is the tamagoyaki," Nishinoya said as he placed it in the lunchbox. ___ then began to dish the rice. "Alright, now we can put in the tonkatsu." Nishinoya said, placing mini cupcake liners into the lunchbox. ___ then placed the tonkatsu into them.

"You did great today," Nishinoya said pulling ___ in for a kiss. "Did I?" ___ asked. "You did," he said kissing ___ once again. "And not just with the cooking." He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Watching you dive is so hot, I've been holding myself back." ___ then pulled him in for a kiss. "And now you know how I feel everyday." Nishinoya laughed. "Is that so?" "Totally." ___ said, kissing him once again. They kissed for awhile before suddenly the timer went off.

Nishinoya put on some oven mitts and pulled out the pan, placing it on the stove. "Do you wanna put on the barbecue sauce?" "Sure thing," ___ said grabbing a brush off the counter. She squeezed some on before brushing it even, taking some tongs out of a drawer and flipping them before doing the same thing to the other side. "There, got it!" She said. Nishinoya then placed the pan back in the oven before setting the timer for five minutes. "Almost ready." He said. 

Five minutes flew by in a flash and Nishinoya took the pan out, once again placing it on the stove. "Alright, they need to cool for a bit," he said. "Why don't we wash the other dishes in the meantime?" "Sure thing! ___ said, walking over to the sink. Nishinoya washed the dishes while ___ rinsed and dried them before putting them away. "Alright, they should be cool enough now." Nishinoya said, grabbing two plates. ___ filled two glasses with some water and put them on the table.

"And here they are!" Nishinoya said setting a plate down in front of ___. She sat down and Nishinoya took the seat next to her. "Wow! They look so good!" ___ said. "Just wait until you taste em!" Nishinoya cheered. ___ went to pick up a bone and the meat fell right off. "Nishinoya look! The meat just fell right off the bone!" She said surprised. "I told you I made them tender," he laughed. "I'll go grab you a fork." Nishinoya went back into the kitchen, returning with two forks and some napkins. "You ready to taste?" "Ready!" ___ cheered.

They both took a bite. "Oh my god! This is so good!" ___ moaned between bites. "I know right?!" Nishinoya cheered. "It tastes even better than usual! It must be because you helped!" The two continued on eating talking about how much of a success cooking was before they had finished eating. "I'll wash the dishes, you can go ahead and put the lunches in the fridge. We kinda forgot to do that earlier," Nishinoya said. ___ put the lunches in the fridge before helping Nishinoya put the dishes away.

"What a success!" Nishinoya yelled hugging ___. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked. "Well, I could go for a shower," ___ said giggling. "Practice today kinda made me sweaty." "Come on, I'll join you." Nishinoya said taking ___ to his bathroom. "Kay," she said.


	12. The Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya take a shower together and then he gives you a full body massage?!

Nishinoya and ___ got undressed before turning on the water and stepping in. "Ahh.. Feels so good!" ___ said beginning to relax. "Hot showers really do help your muscles!" "Sure do!" Nishinoya said grabbing the body wash. "Turn around. I'll wash your back." "Kay," ___ said turning around so that her back was to Nishinoya.

Nishinoya squeezed the body wash onto his hand before setting the bottle down. He evenly rubbed the soap on both of his hands before gliding them down ___'s back. Slowly, he worked the soap into her upper back, then her lower, and then he began to massage her butt. "Is that really necessary Nishi?" ___ giggled. "Course it is!" He said as he continued to massage her butt and hips. "It feels good right?!" "Well, yeah but.." "Here, how about this then?"

Nishinoya trailed his hands up her sides before reaching her shoulders and massaging them vigorously. ___ moaned. "Diving really tends to make your body really tense when you're not used to it. You gotta pay extra care to the shoulders, the hips, and.." Nishinoya released her shoulders before reaching down to her legs. "..your knees." 

"Wow, you really are tense," he said, reaching up to massage her thighs. "When we're done showering I'm giving you a full body massage. Gotta loosen up those muscles a bit more, I can't let you go to bed like that." He released her legs before turning her around and washing her chest. "I can bathe myself you know," ___ said laughing. "Yeah, but I like bathing ya. Makes me feel like I'm giving a dog a bath." 

"A dog?!" ___ pouted. "You think of a dog when you're bathing me?!" "Nah, you're takin' this the wrong way. You're like a cute little puppy who needs me to help take care of them, and I kinda like that." He smiled. "I like taking care of you, and the more you rely on me the happier I feel, so you can always rely on me okay?" He gave her a kiss.

"I didn't know that made you so happy," ___ said. "I always thought I was kinda being a burden.." "You could never be a burden to me," he said looking into her eyes, "I love you, and I like it when you rely on me, because when you rely on me we can share the burden and get through everything together. You don't have face anything alone." ___ pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too Nishinoya, you can always rely on me a bit more too," she whispered. "You got it," he said kissing her on the nose.

The two then got out of the shower before shutting off the water and drying each other off. 

"You know, I'm never going to get over how different you look when your hair is wet," ___ laughed as she dried his hair. "You look so much shorter!" "S-Shuddup!" Nishinoya said blushing. "It's not like I style it that way to look taller!" "Suree.." ___ said giggling. "It doesn't matter though," she said, "I love you no matter how short you are." "Yeah, and I love you even though you're basically a giant!" Nishinoya said. "Hey! I'm not that tall! I'm only a couple inches taller than you!" ___ blushed. "Whatever ya say.. giant." Nishinoya laughed. "Hmph!" ___ pouted.

After awhile they were finally dry. "I'm going to go put our uniforms and my jersey in the wash, you can go ahead and lay down," Nishinoya said gathering up their clothes off the floor. "Okay!" ___ said before heading into his room. She flopped down on his bed landing on her stomach. Not long later Nishinoya returned.

"Okay, in about half an hour I gotta put those in the dryer, but in the meantime.." he crawled ontop of her. "Let's work on that massage." He sat on her butt placing his hands on her upper back before kneading them into her. "Ahh.. that's nice." ___ said. "Yeah? That's good," Nishinoya said working his way down her back, "We're just getting started!" 

Slowly he worked his way down the middle of her back before massaging her sides. "Mmm, that feels so good.." ___ moaned. "Your hips are really tense so I gotta put some extra care into them." He said. After massaging her hips for awhile, he slowly got up. 

"Are you done already?" ___ asked, turning her head around to look at him. "Nah, I'm not done yet," Nishinoya laughed. "I'm just going to work on your legs now." "My legs?" ___ asked. "Yeah, your legs. Remember how I told you earlier that your knees take a lot of strain while diving? Well so do your calves and hamstrings too." "Oh yeah, right." She said. "Besides, how could I stop myself from touching these beautiful long legs?! God! I wish I had long legs like you!" Nishinoya shouted.

"Nishi! Volume!" ___ scolded. "Oh right, the neighbours.." Nishinoya laughed scratching the back of his neck. Nishinoya then bent over, grabbing her thigh. "Just relax," he coaxed. "Okay," ___ said turning back around before resting her head on his pillow. Nishinoya slowly massaged her thigh before moving on to the next.

"You're really good at this Nishi!" She praised. "You really think so?!" He asked. "I've never given someone a massage before.." he said turning pink. "Yeah! I mean, I once went to this spa with my mom and got this massage, but it didn't feel near as good as this!" ___ beamed. "Aww, really?! Well I'm glad ya think so!" Nishinoya beamed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He then moved down to her calves. "Damnnn! Your calves are really tight!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "Are they?" ___ asked embarrassed. "Hell yeah! I gotta hit these babies hard!" Nishinoya began to rub ___'s calves harder than before. "Nggh!" "Sorry, was that too hard?" Nishinoya said stopping. "N-No.. it felt really good actually." ___ said blushing into the pillow. "Well that's a relief!" Nishinoya began to massage her calves again.

"Nggh!" ___ squirmed. "If it hurts I can stop," Nishinoya said rubbing them softer. "No! It feels good!" ___ yelled. "Then quit squirming so much!" Nishinoya laughed. "It makes it more difficult!" "S-Sorry Noya," ___ said. "It's alright," he said. "Almost done." Nishinoya continued to massage ___'s calves as she focused on keeping her squirming to a minimum.

"Alright, done!" Nishinoya said slowly standing back up. "How do ya feel?" "I feel.. great!" ___ yelled. "Like a new person!" "Good," Nishinoya said chuckling. "I'm gonna go put the clothes in the dryer. Be right back!" Nishinoya took off out of the room before coming back awhile later. He then flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Those can stay in the dryer overnight," he said rolling onto his back. "We can get them in the morning." "Sounds good," ___ said rolling onto his chest. "Should we go to bed now?" "Yeah, probably." He said. "It's getting kinda late, making dinner kinda took awhile and all, and we stayed late after practice too." 

She glanced at his alarm clock. "Woah! It's already 10pm?!" "Yeah," he said rubbing his eyes. "It got late quick." He slowly sat up and ___ rolled off of him onto her side. "I gotta head to morning practice tomarrow too so we better enjoy sleeping while we've got the time." "Yeah," she said. Nishinoya turned off his lamp before rolling over and wrapping his arms around her. "G'night." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said back, holding his hand. "I love you." "I love you too," Nishinoya replied burying his face in her neck. "Sweet dreams."


	13. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a study guide in your backpack you remember the test you forgot about, and Hinata forgot too.   
> You study with Hinata in order to prepare for your Biology test during morning practice.

Beep! 

Beep! 

Beep! 

Nishinoya's alarm clock blared signaling it is time to wake up. Nishinoya rolled over and slapped it off before yawning with a stretch. "Mmm.. Morning already?" ___ mumbled. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," Nishinoya said turning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go get our clothes." And with that Nishinoya rolled out of bed before heading to the laundry room.

"Mmm.. We stayed up too late," ___ mumbled to herself. She slowly stretched before climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom to brush her hair. Shortly later Nishinoya returned handing her her uniform. "Here ya go," he said. He then started getting changed into his jersey and shorts.

___ put on her uniform before continuing to brush her hair, then handing the brush to Nishinoya. "Man, we stayed up too late," she groaned. "Yeah, we kinda did," he said chuckling. After he finished brushing his hair they walked down to the kitchen. "Hey, can you put our lunches away? I'll make us some breakfast," Nishinoya said cracking two eggs into a skillet. "Sure thing," ___ said.

She grabbed the two lunch boxes and headed to the living room, putting one into Nishinoya's bag before grabbing her own. "Crap!" She yelled, accidently spilling the contents of her backpack. She quickly crouched down, picking up the contents and carefully putting them back into her bag. Upon picking up her Biology notebook, something fell out of the pages.

Her study guide.

"Crap! Nishinoya! I forgot! I have a massive test today and I totally forgot to study!" She yelled. "Do you want me to helo you?" He called from the kitchen slowly walking out. "While I would absolutely love that, you have morning practice so there isn't any time for you to help me. The test is first thing in the morning," she groaned.

"Damn! I wish I could help, but I can't skip practice.. Sorry about that," he said frowning. "It's okay. I wonder if Hinata finished his study guide?" "You could ask him at practice," Nishinoya said, "He's not the best student, but Coach has been getting after everyone to keep up their grades for the finals, so there's a chance he might have. Breakfast is ready by the way." 

"Okay, coming!" ___ said as she quickly finished placing her things into her bag along with her new lunchbox. She went into the dining room and took a seat. "Breakfast is served," Nishinoya said carrying two plates and setting one in front of her. There was two pancakes, an egg, and a few strips of bacon. "Mmm! This looks delicious!" She said as she took a bite. "Thanks for the meal!" "Thanks for the meal!" Nishinoya said before digging in.

Not long later the two had finished breakfast and were heading out the door. They walked hand in hand all the way to school before arriving at the gym. "We're here!" Nishinoya yelled opening the doors before dropping his bag. "Nishinoya's here! And ___ too!" Hinata yelled running over. "Hey Hinata!" ___ called. "Yeah?" He said arriving in front of her, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Did you finish the study guide for the test today?! I totally forgot all about it!" She said.

"Crappp!" Hinata yelled. "I forgot all about the test today! I'm totally gonna flunk!" "What's that about flunking?!" Coach yelled walking over. "Oh, well you see, me and Hinata have this big test today in Biology and me and Hinata kinda forgot all about it.." ___ explained. "Hinata!" "Yes Coach?" "You're off practice today! Go study with ___, I can't have you flunking any tests before finals." 

"But Coach.." Hinata whined. "That's an order!" He said. "Do you really wanna have to skip finals because you flunked a test?!" "No.." Hinata sighed defeatedly. "Then go study!" "Yes sir!" Hinata yelled. "I'm going to go change, we can study when I get back." Hinata said grabbing his stuff. "Alright," ___ said as Hinata exited the gym. "See ya!" "See ya!" Hinata said with a salute.

___ sat down by the doors grabbing her things. She pulled out her notebook, some pens, and her study guide before Hinata arrived and sat down next to her. "Man, this sucks!" Hinata sighed. "Tell me about it.." ___ said. Hinata pulled out his study guide, a pencil, and his textbook. "Alright, let's get this over with," he said. "Alright, so what's the first question?" ___ asked leaning over Hinata. "The first question is: What is the function of ribosomes." Hinata read.

"Hmm.. ribosomes," ___ thought. "Those are ones that ones that make proteins right?" "I think so," Hinata said. "Let's see.. so what they do is translate RNA in order make proteins with amino acids, and they use messenger RNA as a template, so their function would be.." "I got it!" Hinata said. "Their function is to make proteins in order to repair the cells and direct chemical processes!" "That's right!" ___ exclaimed jotting down the answer. "What's the next question?"

"The next question is.. What are the five main types of white blood cells and what are their functions." "Ooh! I remember these!" ___ cried. "The five main types of white blood cells are monocytes, lymphocytes, neutrophils, basophils, and eosinophils!" "Right! Now what are their functions?" Hinata asked, "I remember that lymphocytes create antibodies, and neutrophils kill and digest bacteria, but what about the others?" "Hmm.. well I remember that monocytes help break down bacteria.. but I forget the other two." ___ said. 

Hinata flipped through his textbook. "Ah! Here it is! Basophils trigger an alarm when infectious agents invade the blood and they secrete chemicals such as histamine that helps control the body's immune response, and eosinophils attack and kill parasites and cancer cells and help with allergic responses." "Got it!" ___ said jotting down the answer. "What's the next question?" "The next question is.."

The two continued on with their studying until practice was finally over and their study guide was complete. "I think we got this!" ___ cheered standing up and giving Hinata a big high five. "Yeah! You know, for once I feel like I might actually pass a test!" "We got this!" ___ yelled giving him a big hug. "Hell yeah we do!" Hinata cheered. Suddenly Nishinoya walked up to them.

"Okay. I'm changed. So how'd it go guys?" He asked slapping Hinata and ___ on the back. "I think we got this!" Hinata said. "Woah! If Hinata says that you got this then you guys definitely got this!" Nishinoya said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Hinata asked whipping around. "Aww, come on, I didn't mean it like that!" Nishinoya said chuckling, a large grin on his face. "I just mean that I know you guys got this, so go on and make me proud!" "You got it Nishi!" ___ said giggling. "Yeah, we got this!" Hinata cheered.

And with that the bell rang and the three began walking to class. "Alright, this is my stop," Nishinoya said as they passed the second year classrooms, "Good luck you guys! Not that you'll need it, you got this!" He cheered. "Thanks Noya!" Hinata said. "See you later Nishi!" ___ waved. "See ya!" He said. The two then arrived at their classroom and ___ sat in her seat, Hinata standing next to her.

"Pop quiz!" ___ said. "What is the organelle in charge of protein production?" "The ribosome!" Hinata yelled. "And what white blood cell triggers the alarm when infectious agents invade the body?!" "Basophils!" Hinata said. "We so got this!" ___ cheered. "Let's ace this test!" "Let's do it!" Hinata yelled giving her a high five.

Then the final bell rang and the teacher entered the class. "Alright, I will now begin passing out the tests. You have 30 minutes. Please try your best." He said handing out the tests to the front row. ___ passed the tests behind her before taking out a pencil. She turned around to smile at Hinata, who gave her a big smile and a thumbs up in return. "Alright class, you may begin." ___ flipped over her paper and started. 'I got this' she thought. 'There's no way me and Hinata are gonna fail'.


	14. Feed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat lunch with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata, and Nishinoya asks you to feed him?!

The test flew by in a breeze and before she knew it, it was almost time for lunch. ___ reread her notes for today, checking to see if she should add anything more before setting her notebook down on her desk satisfied. Not long later the teacher's voice rang out. "Okay class, the lunch bell will ring shortly so you may begin putting your things away. Good work today! Remember your notes for tomarrow, we will be continuing where we left off."

With that, ___ began to put her notebooks away, putting her pens and pencils in her pencil holder before grabbing her lunch. The bell then rang and Hinata walked over. "Oh hey, ___! You got a new lunchbox!" Hinata said. "Yeah, Nishinoya got it for me. Do you like it? We got a matching set!" "That is so cool! I wanna get a matching lunchbox with you!" He said sitting down. 

"Thanks for the offer Hinata, but me and Nishinoya got these so we could eat together in spirit since we normally don't eat lunch together." "Ohh, I see!" Hinata said grabbing his chopsticks. "That's so cute!" "It is isn't it?" She laughed. Just then she heard the sound of someone entering her classroom.

"Hey ___! Hey Hinata!" Nishinoya said waving. "Nishinoya! I thought you were eating lunch with Tanaka today?!" ___ said surprised. "He is," Tanaka said walking into the classroom from behind him. "I thought we could maybe eat all together today." Nishinoya said smiling. "I don't mind," Hinata said through a mouthful of rice. "Hinata you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." ___ giggled. "Sorry," he said.

"You guys want to go outside?" Tanaka asked. "We're second years, so we kinda can't eat in here with you." "Oh yeah, right." ___ said gathering her things. "That sounds nice!" Hinata and ___ grabbed their bags and lunches before following Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Let's go to the park," Tanaka said. "We got time." "Sounds great!" Nishinoya cheered.

After arriving in the park, the four took a seat on the grass. "This is nice," Tanaka said stretching, "I think this the first time I ate with both of you." "Well, you ate with me before, but this is your first time eating with ___," Hinata said opening his lunchbox. "Yeah true," Tanaka said opening his.

"Woah! Your lunch looks great!" ___ exclaimed. "Thanks, Saeko made it," Tanaka said grabbing his chopsticks. "Yours looks delicious too! Who made it?!" "Me and Nishinoya made it together actually," ___ said blushing. "He taught me how to cook last night." "Woah, sweettt!" Tanaka said, "You gotta let me try some! I wanna taste your cooking!" "Me too! Me too!" Hinata cheered.

"Here, try this." Nishinoya said handing Tanaka a piece of tonkatsu. "And you try this," ___ said giving Hinata a piece of tamagoyaki. "Woah! So gooddd!" They both said at the same time. "You gotta cook for me sometime!" Hinata yelled. "My mom makes a decent meal, but this is great!" "Yeah seriously!" Tanaka said. "Nishinoya really taught you how to make this?!" "Yeah, Nishinoya is a really good cook actually," ___ said grabbing a piece of tonkatsu with her chopsticks, putting it in her mouth before chewing. "He made these spare ribs for dinner last night and they were so tender that the meat literally fell off the bone!" 

"Holy crap dude!" Tanaka yelled slapping Nishinoya on the back. "You better cook that for me sometime!" "Yeah me too!" Hinata peeped. "Aww, geez! Maybe I'll just cook for the whole team sometime!" Nishinoya said grinning. "Please!" Tanaka said. "Yeah seriously! I mean, if it fell off off the bone you know it's gotta be good!" Hinata said.

The four continued eating lunch talking about this and that before they were almost done.

"Hey Nishinoya, you didn't eat your tomatoes yet," ___ said pointing a chopstick. "Yeah, cause I don't really like 'em," he said making a face. "But last night when I asked you if you liked them you said they were fine," ___ said confused. "Yeah, I mean I did say they were fine but.. they're just not my favourite thing you know?" He said pushing his lunch box away. "Nishi, you gotta eat!" ___ whined. "Eat them for me? Pleaseee?!" "Fineee, but only if you feed them to me." He said with a pout. "Feed them to you?" ___ asked. "Yeah, like this!" Nishinoya said grabbing his pair of chopsticks, picking up a tomato and popping it into ___'s mouth.

___ chewed, blushing fiercely. "Noya you can't just do things like that!" ___ said swallowing. "I could've choked!" "Aww, but you look so cute with your cheeks stuffed!" Nishinoya said with a huge grin on his face. ___ grabbed one of Nishinoya's tomatoes with her chopsticks and held it in front of his lips. "Say ahh!" ___ said. "Come on! Don't make me say ahh in front of the guys!" Nishinoya whined. "If you don't say ahh then I'm not going to feed you!" ___ said in a sing song voice. "You're enjoying this aren't you.." he said. "Yep!" She giggled.

Nishinoya opened his mouth. "Ahh," he said as ___ placed a tomato in his mouth. "See? Not so bad is it?" She said. "It still tastes like crap," he mumbled. "Man! I am so jealous right now!" Tanaka whined. "You get to be fed by ___!" "Hey ___! Will you feed me tomarrow?!" Hinata asked. "I can feed you too!" "I'll think about it," ___ said giggling.

"No way!" Nishinoya protested. "She's my girlfriend!" "Aww, is somebody jealous?" ___ teased. "Totally!" Nishinoya yelled. "You shouldn't go around feeding other guys!" "Finee," ___ sighed, "I won't feed Hinata if you eat all your tomatoes." "Aww, come on! That ain't fair!" Nishinoya whined. "Fine, then I won't feed you and I'll feed Hinata and Tanaka instead." ___ said picking up a tomato and holding it towards Tanaka who held his mouth open.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Nishinoya yelled. "Good," ___ said popping a tomato in his mouth. "Sorry guys," ___ said. "Damn it Noya! Why couldn't you hate tomatoes more!? She was about to feed me!" Tanaka yelled. "I'm the only one she gets to feed." Nishinoya said swallowing. "So long as you eat all your food," ___ laughed. ___ continued to feed Nishinoya while talking to Hinata and Tanaka before lunch came to an end and they headed back.

"Thanks for eating with us guys," Tanaka said as they approached the second year classrooms, "Let's do it again sometime!" "Count on it!" ___ said giving him a high five. "Later Hinata! Later ___!" Nishinoya said. "Oh hey, Nishi? I'm going to stop by home after school so I'll be arriving to practice a little late." "That's fine," Nishinoya said giving her a wave. "I'll see you when you get back." "Okay, later Tanaka! Later Nishi!" ___ said waving. "Later!" Tanaka yelled. "Bye bye!" Nishinoya said, then Hinata and ___ returned to class.


	15. Shorts Drive Him Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go home to grab some clothes for practice, and when Nishinoya sees you in your spandex, he loses it.

The day passed by quickly and soon the bell had rung signaling the end of class for the day. ___ lazily put her things in her bag before heading to the door. "Hey!" Hinata said stopping her. "You're heading home right? Are you going to make it back in time to watch practice?" Hinata asked. "I know you live kinda far away.." "It'll be quick," she said, "so I should make it back in time to watch. Well, the end of it at least." "Well watching the end is better than not watching it at all." Hinata said smiling.

"Stay safe!" "I will," ___ said adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder, "Practice hard for me while I'm gone!" "You got it!" Hinata said before walking past her. ___ walked down the hall stopping in front of Nishinoya's classroom. 'Looks like he already left for practice' she thought 'I better hurry if I wanna make it back in time to watch'.

She quickly made her way down the hall, heading to the first floor before exiting the building. 'Time to ride the train again,' she thought, 'I wish I could just walk home like Nishinoya. I hate riding the train..' She quickly made her way down the streets before arriving at the train station. She waited for about fifteen minutes before the train finally arrived.

She slowly got in taking a seat next to the window by the door and the train jerked to a start. She plugged her headphones in and listened to some music watching the city pass by before arriving at the station in the suburbs. She quickly got out taking a left at the stop sign on her way home.

After about ten minutes of walking she arrived at her house, unlocking the door, taking off her shoes. "Mom! I'm home!" ___ called. There was no reply. 'I guess she must be working late again.' ___ quickly made her way up the stairs and her room, quickly searching her closet before finding what she was looking for. "Here you are!" She said grabbing her favourite pair of black spandex. "And.. I'll need you too!" She said as she grabbed her favourite white t-shirt. She also grabbed her favourite pair of sneakers and a few ponytails stuffing them into her bag.

"Alright, I'm good to go!" She said. 'If I'm going to practice volleyball I might as well dress like it' she thought. After stopping in the kitchen to grab her water bottle, filling it up with cold water she quickly made her way towards the door, stopping to put on her sneakers before leaving the house and locking it.

'Back to the train station.' She jogged down the street and turned before arriving. 'Okay, so the next train should be here in about ten minutes.' She tapped her foot anxiously before watching the silver train speed up to the station. She hurrily got on taking a seat next to the window, putting in her headphones once again before the train took off.

About fifteen minutes later the train finally arrived at the station and she hopped off taking off in a sprint, her backpack sloshing this way and that as she ran. Not long later she arrived at the gym. "I'm back!" She called panting. "Hey ___, just in time to watch your boyfriend's team lose." Tsukki said with a smirk. "Hey! We are not losing!" Nishinoya yelled back huffing. "Then tell Hinata to stop getting blocked." Tsukki said. 

"You're not gonna block me this time!" Hinata yelled before jumping in the air, slamming the ball Suga passed to the ground on the other side of the net. "Tsk.." Sukki said. "I was distracted." "Don't worry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled. "You'll get it next time!" The team continued on with their practice match against each other as ___ took a seat next to Kiyoko.

"So what's everyone doing today?" ___ asked. "Well today, everyone is participating in a little practice match against each other," she said. "Tsukkishima, Daichi, Asahi, and Kageyama against Nishinoya, Suga, Hinata and Tanaka. So far Daichi's team is winning by two points." "You split up Kageyama and Hinata?" ___ asked. "Yes, while those two make a perfect pair with their quick attack, we wanted Hinata to get a little better working with Sugawara's serves."

"Nice one!" Nishinoya yelled. "Hell yeah!" Tanaka yelled. "I killed it!" "One more point and we reach a duce." Sugawara said. "We got this!" Hinata yelled. Asahi went in for a spike only for Nishinoya to recieve it. "Nice one!" Tanaka yelled as Suga set the ball to Hinata. Hinata ran to the far left and spiked the ball before Tsukkishima could reach him to block.

"That's a duce guys, let's kick up the pace." Daichi yelled lowering his stance. Yamaguchi then came in sending a jump float straight to Nishinoya. "I got it!" He yelled hitting the ball to Tanaka. "Suga!" "Got it!" Suga then passed the ball to Hinata who sent the ball to the ground barely avoiding Tsukkishima's block. "One more!" He yelled.

Daichi was up to serve next and he sent the ball hurling over the net. "Got it!" Tanaka yelled raising the ball. "Sorry that came up short!" "Got it!" Hinata yelled. "Suga!" "Right!" Hinata jumped for the ball as Tsukkishima jumped to block him. "Tanaka!" Suga yelled. Tanaka slammed the ball to the ground barely missing Asahi's block.

"And that's game!" Coach Ukai yelled. "Everyone jog two laps around the court and then we'll call it a day!" "Yes sir!" Everyone yelled as they took off running, Hinata and Kageyama racing each other around the court. "I'm gonna beat you!" Hinata yelled. "Not today!" Kageyama yelled running a step ahead of him. "Hey!" Hinata yelled. The two raced through their laps at full speed before Kageyama won reaching the doors first. "I got you!" He yelled. "Damn it! I'll get you next time!" Hinata yelled grabbing his things.

Shortly after Nishinoya finished his laps and ran up to ___ grabbing a drink. "Hey, you made it back in time for the end of practice!" He said wiping some sweat from his brow. "Yeah, barely." ___ said sighing. "I hate living so far away." "Hey, I was always kinda wondering this, but why'd you chose to go to Karasuno rather than Shiratorizawa anyways?" Nishinoya asked. "You live so much closer to it, and you definitely have the grades to get in." "I liked the uniforms here better," ___ said laughing. "No blazers."

"Oh my god! Right?!" Nishinoya said. "Becides, the boys are hotter here too." ___ said winking. "Hey Coach! Can me and ___ stay late again so I can teach her some more recieves?!" "You two sure have been staying late alot," he said. "When do I get to see how this training is coming along?" "How about tomarrow?" Nishinoya said putting his arm around ___'s shoulder. "Tomarrow?!" ___ gasped. "Yeah, tomarrow!" Nishinoya said, a huge smile on his face. "I'm sure everyone will love to see how you're coming along!" 

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for that," ___ said nervously. "I haven't been practicing that long." "Aww, sure you are!" Nishinoya said squeezing her shoulder. "You're a great reciever!" "W-Well, if Nishinoya thinks I'm ready, then I'll show you tomarrow Coach!" ___ said puffing up her chest. "Sounds great!" Coach Ukai said, patting her on the back. "Looking forward to it!" After that Coack Ukai left leaving Nishinoya and ___ alone in the gym. 

"Hey, Nishinoya, is there somewhere I can change?" ___ asked. "You're not practicing in your uniform today?" "Nope! I went home to grab some clothes. I figured I might play better if I was dressed for it." She said. "That explains the sneakers," Nishinoya said looking down. "Yep!" She said, "I wanted to take this more seriously."

Nishinoya led ___ to the club room before peaking inside. "Looks like everyone's gone." Nishinoya said opening the door fully. "I wonder who forgot to lock the door?" "Probably Hinata," ___ said walking in, setting down her bag on the floor. Nishinoya started to close the door. "Wait!" ___ yelled. "What is it?" He said freezing. "Wait outside," she said. "Okay, whatever you want." Nishinoya said walking out the door, slowly closing it behind him. "And no peeking!" ___ yelled. "Yeah, yeah. You got it!" Nishinoya said shutting the door.

___ quickly took off her sneakers and skirt before slipping on her spandex. She snapped the waistband. 'Lookin' good,' she thought. She then began loosening her bow before taking off her top. She reached into her bag before pulling on her white t-shirt and putting her clothes in her backpack. She then grabbed her hair ties out of her backpack and put her hair in a high ponytail. "Okay, done!" ___ yelled.

Nishinoya opened the door and stopped, his mouth hanging open. "Oh my god! You look so hot right now!" He said staring. "Your hair up! And those shorts!" He yelled. "You gotta dress like this more often!" "I'm glad my hair and shorts fascinate you so much," ___ said giggling. "This is the first time I've ever seen you with your hair up!" He said. "You're always wearing it down! And those shorts.. they're so tight! They make your ass look great!" He yelled.

"Down boy," she said patting his shoulder. "You can admire my outfit later. For now, let's go practice." "You got it!" Nishinoya said picking up her bag and water bottle. "Lead the way my sporty princess." "Sporty princess.." she laughed. "Note to self, Nishinoya plus spandex equals one excited boy." "Damn straight!" Nishinoya said following behind her.

They soon reached the gym and Nishinoya set down ___'s stuff. ___ picked up her water bottle taking a drink before setting it down again. "Oh man! You gotta let me touch!" Nishinoya said. "Touch?" ___ asked. "Your butt!" Nishinoya yelled. "It looks so god damn good in those shorts! You gotta let me feel!" He whined. "After practice," she said tapping him on the nose. "Now go get on the other side of the net."

"Fine.." Nishinoya sighed dejectedly. "I'll wait until after practice." "Good boy!" She said ruffling his hair. "Hey don't! You're gonna mess it up!" He said grabbing her hand. "I like it messy," she said with a wink. "Oh boy.." Nishinoya said. "Please let practice end soon so I can admire that butt." Nishinoya prayed closing his eyes. "Come on Nishi!" She said. "If you don't get over there and serve me some balls, then we're never gonna finish!" "Right!" He said grabbing the ball cart. "After Practice.. I can wait."

He wheeled the ball cart to the other side of the net before grabbing a ball and climbing the ladder. "Hey Nishi! If I'm going to be showing off my moves to the boys tomarrow, don't go easy on me alright? I want full force spikes. I'm really pumped up right now, I know I can hit em'." "You got it!" Nishinoya said. "I won't hold back." ___ got in position standing on the left side of the court. "Send them all over the court! I'm ready to chase them!" "Alright! One wild shot coming up!" He said serving the ball to the right. 

___ sprinted to the right before rolling sideways and hitting the ball. "Did you just steal my move?!" Nishinoya yelled. "And the apprentice surpasses the master.." she said smiling. "No freakin' way.." Nishinoya said. "Are you trying to steal my spot on the team?!" "Maybe.." she said laughing. "It's the power of the shorts. I can do anything in these babies!" She said snapping her waistband. "You're killing me!" Nishinoya whined. "Good." She said. "Now send me another!" "You got it!" He yelled sending her another ball.

This time he sent it in front of her too far for her to reach. She hit the floor barely able to reach before the ball touched the ground. "Damn.. I missed that one!" She said getting up on her knees. "You'll get there!" Nishinoya said. "You might not have gotten the ball, but I got a great view of your butt!" "You and butts.." ___ said sighing. "I'll have to remember that." 

"You ready?" He asked. ___ stood up. "Ready!" She called lowering herself into position. This time Nishinoya sent a fast ball straight to her. She hit it with her elbows stumbling backwards, barely able to avoid the ball hitting her face. "Hey ___! When a ball is coming straight towards ya but it's a little high, don't be afraid to take a step back. That way you avoid the ball coming for your face!" "Thanks for the tip Nishi!" she said panting. "I'll do that next time." "That's what I'm here for!" He said with a salute.

After running across the court left and right, diving fowards and to the side, an hour had passed. ___ managed to hit most, but she missed a few. She was learning more about her diving range and how quick it takes a real fast ball to hit the ground before you can even get there. She stopped to grab a drink.

"Hey ___, I think that's good for today." Nishinoya said climbing down. "You've been practicing for an hour and a half." "Aww, already?!" ___ whined. "But I was having fun!" "Now you know how I feel," he said laughing as he started to pick up the balls. "You never wanna quit." "To stay on the court as long as possible.. This is what Hinata is always talking about right?" "Yeah, loving the game and never wanting to leave, that's exactly what you're feeling right now." 

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and took another drink as Nishinoya put the ball cart away. "Aww man! I've been waiting for this!" Nishinoya said running towards her. "For what?" ___ asked setting her water bottle down. "For.. this!" Nishinoya said crashing his lips against hers. "Mmph!" "Hah.." Nishinoya panted. "You made me wait so long!" He grabbed ___'s butt with both hands giving it a big squeeze. 

"Mmm! Noya!" ___ said pulling back from the kiss. "You're so aggressive today!" "It's your fault," he breathed. "You shouldn't have worn those shorts." He pulled her in for another kiss, squeezing her butt. When she moaned, Nishinoya took it as an opportunity to explore her mouth. "Noya.." ___ moaned. Nishinoya pulled away. "We need to get you home!" He said picking her up before running to grab their things. "Why?" She asked. "Because I'm about to lose it!"


	16. That Night.. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shorts drove him crazy and so they drove you to bed, where you ride Nishinoya all night.

"Nishi! Put me down already!" ___ whined laughing. "Not until we're in my bed." Nishinoya said, struggling to unlock the door to his house. 'I'm so glad I live close to school' He thought. "If you put me down it would be easier to unlock."___ said sighing. "Got it!" Nishinoya shouted throwing the door open. He slammed it shut before running upstairs, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

They then reached his room and Nishinoya set ___ on the bed before taking off his jersey. "Man! I am so fired up right now!" He yelled. "Not so loud Nishi!" ___ said laughing as he struggled to take off his shorts. "It might help if you took off your shoes first you know." "Oh yeah.. right." He quickly took off his shoes and socks before sliding his shorts and boxers down in one fair swoop. 

"What are you still doing dressed?!" He asked panting. "So pushy.." ___ said giggling. She was enjoying seeing Nishinoya so worked up, and it made her laugh. "I'm glad I chose these shorts today," she said sliding her t-shirt and bra off. "You should do it more often," Nishinoya said walking over to her. 

She stood up before turning around, making sure to give Nishinoya a great view of her ass as she slid down her shorts agonisingly slow. "Why do you do these things to me?" He asked breathlessly as he watched the scene before him. "You sure are confident today." 

"What can I say, it's the shorts." ___ said giggling. "They sure are magical.." he said before spinning her around and pinning her to the bed, his fingers laced between hers, her hands held high above her head. They were nose to nose.

He crashed his lips against hers. "Mmph! Hah.." ___ panted. He kissed her lips over and over, tongues battling for dominance. The kiss seemed to last forever before ___ broke away from it panting, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Hey Nishi, can I try something?" "Course you can," he responded breathing heavily. ___ rolled the two over so that she was now straddling Nishinoya's waist as he lay back on the bed, his upper body propped up by the pillows. "Let's have sex." ___ whispered breathlessly into his ear.

"Why'd you roll us over then if that's what ya wanted?" Nishinoya questioned, a curious look on his face. "I wanna be on top," she said kissing his neck. "Hot damn!" Nishinoya panted moving his arms to her waist, squeezing her butt. 

___ stopped assaulting Nishinoya's neck and pulled back, sitting upright. She stood up on her knees and began to align his member with her entrance, struggling to line it up correctly. Eventually she got it and slowly slid herself over his head, down his shaft, until she was now sitting perfectly still on his base. She nearly screamed with pleasure during the whole process.

Nishinoya moaned loudly, his head thrown back before he sat up fully. He wanted to watch her move. ___ stood still for several minutes before Nishinoya decided to speak up. "You okay?" He asked squeezing her butt. That elicited a moan from her. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. This feels really great! It's just.. I'm not sure what to do next.." she said giggling nervously.

"Here, let me help you." Nishinoya grabbed ___ firmly by the hips and raised her up slowly, before dropping her hips back down. ___ moaned loudly. He guided the ministrations a few more times before ___ spoke up. "So I just.. raise and lower myself?" She asked placing the palms of her hands against Nishinoya's thighs to steady herself. "Yeah, that's pretty much the basics of it," Nishinoya said releasing a hearty chuckle. "You got this!"

___ now began to raise and lower herself down onto Nishinoya at her own accord before she had an idea. This time, when she was raising her hips, she twisted them to the sides and Nishinoya practically screamed. Upon going back down, she took him in fully and bounced a couple times, working her hips in a circular motion.

Nishinoya gripped her ass hard moaning loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head. "A-Ahh! ___!" He moaned massaging her butt and hips more intensely. He leaned forwards and placed a hard and wet kiss to her lips, panting heavily as she continued to bounce and work her hips hard against him. Her tongue invading his mouth and his invading hers.

After keeping this pace for awhile ___ pulled back and began to speed up. She bounced up and down with much vigor, twisting her hips this way and that before leaning forward to kiss Nishinoya again, who was now only semi-propped up on the pillows. As she continued her ministrations, suddenly something new happened, and she screamed with pleasure.

Nishinoya had bucked his hips up to meet ___'s motions and the feeling of it was bliss. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Nishinoya said panting. "I know you wanted to be in control but I just couldn't help it!" He kissed her apologetically on the lips before pulling back, looking into her eyes. "Nishinoya, what you did just now was so fucking hot!" She panted, "Do it again!"

"Mmpf!" Before he could respond, ___ had kissed him hard on the lips. Each time ___'s hips went down he pushed his hips up hard, meeting her thrusts halfway. The two smacked their hips into each other in a beautiful harmony. When one goes up, the other comes down, and when they met in the middle, hard and fast, fireworks ensured. They kept up this pace for what felt like hours, and what might as well have been, before ___ uttered the magic words:

"Yuu! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

Nishinoya continued to thrust up into her faster and harder, pulling her hips down again and again to meet his with his hands on her ass as their mouths made quick work of each other, swirling in time with one another, following the flow of passion and heat, their pace relentless as they reach the final inning of their love and lust for each other before finally Nishinoya came, thrusting into her deep and hard before releasing his seed into her, holding her tight against him by her hips.

___ screamed. That was just the thing she needed in order to head into overdrive. Her orgasm hit her in a full wave of unrelenting pleasure and she screamed his name as she continued to bounce up and down on him, meeting his thrusts in order to ride out this intense pleasure before she came crashing down from her high.

Nishinoya kissed her hard before rolling them over so that ___ was on her back. He kissed her several more times, moaning before finally pulling out and crashing down beside her, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. A goofy, europhic smile rested on his face, lighting up his full features. He glanced over at her only to notice she wore the same expression.

"That was.." "Intense." She finished. "That's one word for it," he said laughing. "I could think of a thousand more, but that was.. beyond amazing!" He said dabbing some sweat from his brow. ___ let go of his hand and rolled over onto her side, looking down at Nishinoya. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and Nishinoya blushed. "You're so cute, you know that?" He sat up.

"I'm going to get a towel so we can clean up and then we should take a shower." "Round 2?" ___ asked jokingly. "Why not?" Nishinoya responded seriously. He then left the room coming back shortly later with a towel and ___ scooted to the edge of the bed spreading her legs for him. He took the towel in his hands and gently dabbed the cum off of ___'s entrance and thighs.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the sight of my cum rolling out of you," he said, his entire face red and a smile of pure happiness lighting his features. "I don't think you'll ever understand how amazing it feels to be filled with your cum Noya," she said standing up. "You fill me completely and release your love fluids deep inside me and it makes me happy. It feels so good too!" 

"I'm glad you're on birth control," Nishinoya said scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, I know you can't rely on it completely, and that we should still use condoms and stuff but-" ___ cut him off. "It's fine. I trust you Nishi." She said walking over to give him a light peck on the lips. "Besides, we can always get condoms for next time, but I trust you."

"I love you Nishinoya." she said. "I love you too," He said pulling her in for an embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder, he moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face and kissed her on the temple, then on the nose, then on the cheek, before nestling his face in her neck and whispering, "I love you so much, so don't ever leave me." "I wouldn't even dream of it," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.


	17. The Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya decides to do your hair and puts it in a ponytail, a hairstyle you never do, and everyone loses it.

"Mm.. Today's the day.." ___ mumbled rolling over to shut the alarm clock off. "Mm.. you ready?" Nishinoya asked sitting up. "I think I'll be okay, I mean you think I'm ready so practicing with the boys should go well today I think." "I know you're ready," he said leaning over to ruffle ___'s hair. "So you'll do great. I know you will."

___ got out of bed and started putting her uniform on while Nishinoya did his hair in the bathroom. ___ walked in and started brushing her teeth while Nishinoya put his Jersey and shorts on. "Good morning princess," He said giving her a hug from behind. "Mornin'" ___ mumbled through her mouthful of toothpaste.

Nishinoya nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "Can I brush your hair today?" "Huh?!" ___ spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth before she spun around. Nishinoya stood there with a huge grin on his face holding her hairbrush. "Com'mon!" He said. "Pretty please?! I wanna put your hair up like yestersay!"

"But I never wear my hair up," ___ said twisting a strand around her finger. "I know, but it's sooo hot! Pretty please?! Just for me?!" Nishinoya pleaded, a pouty look on his face. "Fine.." ___ said giving in. "I'll let you brush it." "And put it up?" "And put it up.." she said making her way out of the bathroom before sitting on his bed. 

"Alright!" Nishinoya cheered pumping his fist. "My babe's gonna look so hot!" He then sat behind her and took a handful of her hair, pulling the brush through it slowly. "Your hair is so soft!" He yelled. He rubbed a strand against his face. "And it smells good too!" He continued to brush her hair strand by strand until he was all finished getting the knots out. 

"Ponytail please?" He asked holding his hand out over her shoulder. ___ grabbed the ponytail on her wrist and slipped it off before placing it in his hand. "Ponytail." She said. "Thank ya much!" He said reaching around to give her a kiss on the cheek. He carefully combed the hair into his hand before bringing it upwards to the top of her head and holding it in place, pulling the ponytail off of his wrist and wrapping it around the strands three times before letting go.

"There ya go!" He said brushing the ponytail. ___ started to reach her hands around your head. "What are you doing?!" Nishinoya asked pausing. "Well, you gotta tighten the ponytail," ___ said reaching for it, "so it doesn't fall out." "Nuh-uh," Nishinoya said swatting her hands away. "Let me do it." ___ relaxed her hands on her lap once again before Nishinoya split her ponytail in two, pulling the two sections apart until the ponytail was tight. "Got it!" He cheered before he continued to brush the strands.

Nishinoya was lost in a trance brushing ___'s silky soft hair and several minutes passed before ___ sighed. "Hey Nishi, I get that you love my hair and all but if you don't stop brushing it now we won't have time to prepare lunch before we have to go." Nishinoya huffed. "Yeah.. you're right," he said placing the brush on his bedside table. "Come on, let's go."

Nishinoya took her hand and led her to the kitchen where they got started on lunch. While Nishinoya was making the tamagoyaki, ___ fried the rice and made some red bean paste filled rice balls before wrapping them in seaweed. "I made some extra rice balls for breakfast since we didn't really have time to make any, she said embarrassingly. "They're not much but.." 

Nishinoya finished packing their lunch boxes and closed them before taking a bite of a rice ball. "Mmm! These are delicious!" He said through a mouthful of rice. "And I didn't even teach you how to make these!" He swallowed. "You see, you're really not as bad at cooking as you think ___," he said picking up his bag. "You just need practice, that's all."

___ picked up her belongings as well, remembering to bring her shirt, shorts, and sneakers, as well as her water bottle for tonight. After slipping on their shoes, they quickly made their way out the door, locking it behind them before holding hands and making their way to school.

"It must be nice living so close to school huh.." ___ mused, stretching out her arms and looking into the sky. "Huh? Well I never really thought about it that much to be honest. Me and Tanaka both live pretty close to the school, and everyone else doesn't live that far either, but then again you and Hinita both live kinda far away." "Yeah, Hinata lives awhile away but he always takes his bike up and down that hill everyday, it's pretty crazy. I mean I could probably do that too but I don't own a bike and-" 

"Haha, I don't think so ___," Nishinoya said laughing. While Hinata does like kinda far away, you live 15 minutes away by train! There's no way you'd make it on time. You live over by Shiratorizawa Academy. I'm still shocked that you didn't go there. I mean, come on! They've got horses!" "Yeah.. the horses are pretty cute," ___ said sighing. Even though I got accepted there, something just told me to go to Karasuno, even if it wasn't the best school, or the closest. It was like fate."

Nishinoya stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Like fate that we met?" "Maybe so.." ___ said looking down bashfully. "I hope I made the right choice. My parents were so worried.." Nishinoya took her chin in his fingers and turned her gaze to meet his eyes. "You did." He said giving her a kiss. "You have me." She smiled. "I'm so glad I have you." She gave him a hug. "Even if my parents try to convince me to switch to Shiratorizawa Academy next year, I'll make them change their mind. I love Karasuno, and I love you too." She gave him another kiss. "We should probably get to practice now," he said, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, let's go." 

The two took off at a jog, running hand in hand until they reached the gym doors and threw them open. "Hey Nishinoya! Hey __- Woah! What did you do with your hair?! It looks so hot! I've never seen you with your hair up before!" Hinata yelled. "What's all the commotion?" Daichi asked walking over. "Woah, your hair looks really nice like that ___." Sugawara said approaching her from behind Daichi, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Yes, it really does." Daichi said. "Tsk.. It's just hair. Doesn't matter how silly or soft it looks." Tsukkishima said, reaching for it then stopping. "You know, you can touch it if you want Tsukki," ___ said shaking her ponytail back and forth. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to that is." ___ said winking. "Hey now," Nishinoya said giving her a small spank on the butt. "Oops!" She said.

Tsukki reached out and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Tsk.." he clicked quickly walking away. "Woah! You got Tsukkishima to touch you ___! Your hair must be magical!" Hinata said reaching up to stroke it. "It totally isss!" "I wouldn't mind knowing what all this fuss is about guys." Asahi said appearing in the doorway of the gym behind them. "Everyone's touching ___'s hair," Nishinoya beamed. "I put it up for her today. Doesn't it look nice?" "It sure does," Asahi said walking past them, entering the gym. "You should wear it that way more often." "Maybe I will," ___ said blushing. 

Suddenly Sugawara appeared behind ___ and began stroking her hair. "Geez! You gotta let me braid it sometime! It's so soft!" He said toying with the strands. He gently laced the strands around his fingers, twisting them. "Okay, that's enough guys, let's get back to practice." Daichi said dribbling the ball. "Huh?! But I didn't get to touch it yet!" Tanaka whined running up to everyone. "Maybe after practice," Daichi said giving him a slap on the back. "For now let's give the lady some space." "Aww man.." Tanaka sulked. "No fair!" "You're really missing out!" Hinata cheered stroking ___'s hair. "It's so soft and silky! Almost like a feather!" "Come on man! Now you're teasing me?!" "Practice." Kageyama said pushing Tanaka back towards the court. "This sucksss!" Tanaka whined.

Nishinoya laughed. "Geez.. Tanaka always has a meltdown when it comes to you." He said patting ___ on the back. "Now I better get back to practice too before Daichi gets angry." Nishinoya shuttered. "I'll see you in a bit!" He gently kissed her on the cheek and ran off onto the court getting ready for his daily warm up drills. "Yeah, see ya." ___ whispered.


	18. Practice In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hinata eat lunch in the park and he helps you practice.

The rest of the day passed by in a breeze and it was time for lunch. The teacher had just dismissed everyone as Hinata began striding up to ___. "Hey ___! Are we eating lunch together today?!" "Of course we are!" ___ said carefully placing her textbook and notes into her bag. "I guess I kinda figured you were going to eat lunch with Nishinoya again and I'd be all alone." "Nah," ___ said pulling out her lunchbox. "That was kind of just like a one time thing. We're going to be eating lunch together like normal again." "Oh cool!" Hinata said taking the seat next to her. "Did you wanna eat here or maybe go somewhere else?"

"I don't really care either way, but do you think if we went to the park you would be able to snag a ball from the gym so we could toss it around a bit?" "Oh that's such a good idea! Sure thing!" Hinata cheered standing up again. "Me and Kageyama used to steal balls all the time so it shouldn't be a problem so long as we bring it back." "Sounds great!" ___ said jumping up grabbing her things.

The two made it out of class together walking down the halls and then they arrived in front of the second year classrooms where ___ peered in, looking at Nishinoya. "You wanna stop in and say hi?" Hinata asked tapping her on the shoulder. ___ jumped. "Nah, I'm good. We don't need to spend every second together. And besides, I miss hanging out, just the two of us at lunch." "Aww, yay! I missed the two of us eating together too! You know, for awhile there I was scared that you were going to stop eating lunch with me and start eating with Nishinoya." He said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed.

"And miss lunch time with my best friend?! I don't think so!" ___ said taking his hand. "Now come on, let's hurry! I want plenty of time to practice!" "You got it!" Hinata said running after her, practically being dragged. After huffing and puffing the two finally reached the gym and unlocked it before entering. "Now I'm not exactly supposed to be in here so let's grab a ball and get out of here quick!" Hinata whispered turning on the lights.

___ quickly ran over to the ball cart and grabbed a ball before running back to the doors. "Got it?" Hinata asked. "Got it!" ___ said holding up the ball. "Now let's go!" Hinata quickly shut off the lights and locked the doors behind them before they took off at a run towards the park. "Alright! We made it!" ___ cheered. "That felt so sneaky!" "Well it kinda was," Hinata said laughing. "You ready to practice?" "We should probably eat first." ___ said sitting down on the grass. "True that," Hinata said sitting down next to her.

The two opened their lunch boxes. ___ crossed her legs and grabbed her chopsticks and Hinata did the same. "Woah! Your lunch looks so good again! Did you make it?!" "Sorta," ___ said. Nishinoya made the tamagoyaki, but I made the rice balls all by myself." "Wahh! They look so cute! They look like little tiny penguins! Can i try one?!" "Sure thing," ___ said giggling. "I'm not the best cook, but I tried." She picked up one with her chopsticks and held it out to Hinata, who popped the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"Wow!" He said munching happily, "they taste as good as they look!" He swallowed. "Is that red bean paste filling?!" "Yep!" ___ cheered. "I like my rice balls a little sweet. I made the rice with brown sugar and filled the rice balls with red bean paste!" "You are such a good cook!" Hinata beamed. "I could never make something like that! And they look so cute too!" He picked up another one of ___'s penguin like rice balls with his chopsticks and made it look like it was walking along in the grass. 

"Peep! Peep!" He said and then he plopped it into his mouth. "Geez Hinata! You're gonna eat them all!" ___ laughed. "S'rry," Hinata said his mouth still full of rice. "They're just so good!" ___ finished off her tamagoyaki and then took a bite of one of her rice balls. "I'll be sure to make more next time." She said giggling. "Please do!" Hinata said working on eating his own lunch. Not long later, they had both finished.

"Alright, you ready to practice?" Hinata asked standing up. ___ stood up and dusted off her skirt, grabbing the ball from her bag. "Yep!" She said. "So why are we practicing anyway?" Hinata asked grabbing the ball from her before moving farther away. "Oh you see, you know how Nishinoya and I have been staying late after practice practicing?" "Yeah," Hinata nodded spinning the ball a bit in his hands. "Well coach wanted me to show what I've been learning after practice tonight and I'm a bit nervous." She said blushing. "I haven't practiced in front of anyone but Nishinoya."

"So you wanted to practice with me a bit before tonight then," Hinata said nodding, setting the ball to himself a couple of times. "Exactly," she said getting into position. "Yeah, I can help with that," Hinata said throwing the ball into the air before catching it. "If I can practice infront of you okay, then I should be okay practicing infront of everyone else." "Sure I'll help you!" Hinata cheered, spinning the ball on his fingertip. "That's what best friends are for!" "Thanks Hinata!" ___ said smiling. "Just send me a couple balls I can dig!" "You got it!" He said taking a step further back.

"Up and at em'!" Hinata yelled before jumping and hitting the ball towards her. ___ hit the ball, but it ended up rolling off her arms backwards. "Ugh! Sorry! I'm just a little bit nervous!" ___ said slapping her cheeks. "Well don't be," Hinata said as ___ went to get the ball. "Nobody's going to be judging you. Just pretend that I'm Nishinoya if that helps." "Thanks," ___ said, "But I'm going to pretend it's you, not Nishinoya. Chances are Coach is going to be the one sending me the balls tonight. I need to be ready."

"Sure thing," Hinata said catching the ball she threw back. "One more!" Hinata sent ___ the ball and this time she sent it up, flying forwards right back to Hinata. "See! That one was perfect! You've got nothing to worry about!" Hinata said smiling, a huge grin on his face. "Let's do that again." 

Hinata continued to send ___ ball after ball and after stumbling on them for a bit, she finally got the hang of it. "Again! Again!" ___ cheered sweating. "You got it!" Hinata sent the ball sailing to the left. "Oops! My ba-" but before Hinata could finish his sentance ___ dove to the ground and sent the ball right back to him.

Hinata caught the ball, his mouth hanging open. "Holy crap! He taught you to dive too?!" Hinata gasped. "Yeah," ___ said standing up, dusting the grass off her skirt. "I even stole his move once." "You did rolling thunder?! Woah.. No way! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Hinata cheered. "I asked Nishinoya to teach me but he just flat out refused.." 

"Well, I would teach you, but the thing is I kind of don't know how I did it myself.." ___ said taking a drink from her water bottle. "The ball just went fwoosh and then I went shoom and splank and roll and kaboom, and wack and the whole thing was kinda over before I knew what happened." She chuckled lightly. "I was just really in the moment, and I just kinda went for it you know? Isn't it like that for you when you spike? You just get kinda in the moment and before you know what happened your body kinda just goes zoom and kadunk before you can even think about it."

___ wiped some sweat from her brow. "Oh my gosh! You totally get it! You go in all thinking you're gonna kadunk but then you end up going zoom and kabaam! Before you even know it!" Hinata cheered. "Exactly!" ___ beamed. "Just like that!" "Should we keep practicing? We still have some time left and we already put our stuff away. So long as we put the ball away in time I think we can still get in about fifteen more minutes." 

"Yeah, let's keep going!" ___ said setting her water bottle down. "Send me some balls I can dive for!" "But ___ you're wearing a skirt!" "I don't care!" ___ cheered. "But Nishinoya wouldn't-" "Then I guess we won't tell him." ___ laughed. "Come on! Pretty please!" "Fine.." Hinata sighed. "But if your skirt flies up and I lose it it's not my fault!" "Fair enough," ___ said giggling. "Let's go!" "You got it!"

Hinata hit ___ some dive balls and before they knew it fifteen minutes had passed. "Alright, I think that's enough for now, Hinata said checking his watch. "We better head back." "Aww, already?" ___ whined. "Yeah, we gotta hurry if we are going to get the ball put back in time before class. "Come on! One moreee!" ___ whined. "Hinaaa! Pleaseee?" "Alright, one more. But only one. Then we're going to have to run back." "Yay!" ___ cheered getting into position.

Hinata took a couple steps back before jumping and hitting the ball far to the right. "Crap I'm sorry! There's no way you'll make it in tim-" ___ dropped to her knees and rolled hitting the ball with one arm just in time to keep it from hitting the ground. Her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them. "Did I.. get it?" She asked as she slowly stood up.

Hinata dropped the ball and ran up to her picking her up and spinning her around. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That was so freaking cool ___!" He yelled. "What did I do?" She asked surprised, holding on to Hinata tight. "You did it! You did the thing! You went zoom and roll and kabaam, and.. You did the rolling thunder!" "Really?!" ___ squealed. "I knew the ball was so far out of my reach but I didn't want it to hit the ground so I just closed my eyes and.. and.." 

Her whole face lit up in a blinding smile and Hinata set her down. "That was so freaking cool, you gotta teach me to do that!" "I'll try," ___ said laughing as she ran to grab the ball. "I'd like to celebrate some more, but if we don't take off in a sprint in the next fifteen seconds and get the ball back in the gym we are going to be late for class!" ___ quickly grabbed her stuff and took off running towards the school. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" "Hey no fair! You've got a head start!" "Better catch me then!" She teased yelling over her shoulder.

The two had just made it in the doorway out of breath when the final bell rang. "You two, please quickly take a seat and pull out your lesson plans." The teacher said watching them closely. "Yes sir!" They said. The two took their seats, pulling out their textbooks and lesson plans before ___ turned around and looked at Hinata. 'You'll do great tonight!' He mouthed. 'Thanks!' She mouthed back before turning around to face forwards in her desk. 'I know I'll do great,' she thought.


	19. Practice With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day you promised to show Coach what you've been learning from Nishinoya, but upon arriving at the gym, Coach tells you you'll be practicing with the boys?!

After two grueling tests and a long lecture, school was finally over and ___ began to pack her things. 'Today's the big day', she thought, 'practice with the boys.' Just as she finished putting her things in her bag and swung it over her shoulder, Hinata strode up to her. "Today's the big day for you, you ready?" Hinata asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said, "I'm just so nervous! I'm scared I'll mess up!" "You'll do fine!" Hinata consoled her, patting her on the shoulder. "You just gotta breathe and focus. Once you're in the zone you'll do great, promise." "Yeah, I guess you're right." ___ said. "I just gotta calm down."

"Want me to walk you to practice?" Hinata asked. "Sure, that would be great! Thanks." The two began to walk down the hallways before suddenly a certain someone appeared before them. "Hey, you ready?" Nishinoya asked. "Today's your big day! I know you'll make me proud!" He said giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Nishi," she said, "I'll do my best." "Shall we go then?" He said taking her hand. "Let's do it!"

The three began making their way down the halls before heading outside and reaching the gym. "Well I gotta go change, so I'll see you in a bit," Hinata said. "Yeah, me too." Nishinoya said adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "We'll see you in a bit!" He kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the practice room and ___ made her way into the gym taking a seat next to Kiyoko.

"Hey ___! So I heard you are going to be showing off the moves you have been practicing with Nishinoya tonight, do you think you are ready? I know you haven't been practicing that long." Kiyoko said. "I know that I haven't exactly been practicing that long," ___ said nervously, "but I think I've got the basics down at least. Both Hinata and Nishinoya seem to think I'll do fine." "I'm sure you will then," Kiyoko said giving ___ a light smile. "Just do your best, that's all any of us are asking for." "Right!" ___ cheered.

Just then, Tanaka, Sugawara, Daichi, Tsukkishima, Hinata, Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya arrived back in the gym. "Alright everyone! Gather around! You too ___!" Coach yelled. "Me?!" ___ said flustered. "Yes you! Now everyone gather up!" ___ got up out of her chair and walked over to where everyone was gathered by the board and sat down. "Now as some of you know, ___ has been staying after practice with Nishinoya to work on recieves, so today I wanted to switch things up. I want everyone working on recieves today, and ___ will be joining us for practice."

"W-W-What?!" ___ yelled. "You have a change of clothes I assume?" Coach asked. "Well yes but.." "Great! Then go get changed! You can use the club room. I'll have Nishinoya go unlock it for you." "But I don't have any knee pads!" ___ said. "I've been using Nishinoya's!" "You can use these," Kiyoko said reaching into her bag. "I got them as an extra pair for the boys if they ever needed them, but you can use them if you want." "Okay, then it's settled! Nishinoya! Go take ___ to the club room!" "Yes sir!" Nishinoya said hopping to his feet.

___ stood up nervously and took the knee pads from Kiyoko. "Thanks," she said. "Don't mention it. You can keep them if you want. I could always get another pair." Kiyoko said shrugging. "Maybe I will," ___ said before trotting off after Nishinoya. "Wow! I didn't see that one coming!" Nishinoya said after they were outside. "Coach is savage!" "Tell me about it.." ___ said sighing. "I just hope I'll do okay." "You'll do fine!" Nishinoya said slinging his arm over her shoulder. "You got this!" "I hope so," she said.

They finally reached the club room and Nishinoya unlocked the door. "Go ahead and get changed, I'll wait outside." "Okay," ___ said entering the room, setting down her bag before closing the door. She quickly took off her uniform before getting dressed in her t-shirt, shorts and sneakers and opening the door. "Okay done!" She said. "Woahhh! Hold it there missy!" Nishinoya said pushing her back into the room. "There is no way I'm letting you go in there looking like that!"

"Looking like what?" ___ asked. "Wearing those shorts!" Nishinoya yelled. "Those shorts are too damn hot! There is no way I'm letting everyone else see you in them!" "They're just shorts.." ___ said confused. "No, they are magic shorts, and they turn guys on like crazy! You're not wearing them!" "But I don't have any other shorts!" ___ said exasperated. "These are the only pair!" "Then you'll just have to wear a pair of mine," Nishinoya said reaching into his bag, pulling out a spare pair. "Slip these on real quick and we'll go." "Fine.." ___ sighed, slipping the pair of shorts on over her spandex. "Have it your way.." "Good girl!" Nishinoya said patting her on the head. "Ugh.." ___ sighed, a small smile on her face.

After ___ slid the shorts on, they made their way back to the gym. "Alright, now that ___'s back, I want everyone doing ten flying laps! Do you know how to do them?" Coach asked turning to ___. "I've watched you guys do it enough times so I should have the hang of it." ___ said stretching. "Alright good! And just because you're a newbie doesn't mean you can slack off, got it?!" "Yes sir!" ___ said before taking off.

"Hey Nishinoya is she wearing your shorts?!" Tanaka asked. "Hell yeah she is!" Nishinoya cheered. "Doesn't she look great?! She didn't have any of her own 'cept these super tight spandex ones and I didn't want her to wear those in front of you guys, so I lent her mine!" He said smiling. 

"Then what does she normally practice in?!" Tanaka asked. "Does that mean she wears those shorts to practice every night after we leave?!" "Nah, she normally just practices in her uniform. I should probably have her bring those shorts though, sometimes her skirt flies up and I can barely hit the ball to straight!" Nishinoya said scratching the back of his neck blushing. 

"S-Seriously?! Dude! You gotta let me help you practice sometime! I can hit her some killer fast balls and-" "Hey! You sure this ain't got nothin' do do with her wearing a skirt to practice?!" Nishinoya said eyeing him funnily. "N-No! I mean! Wouldn't it help her out a bit more to have a spiker like me hit her some fast balls?! I could totally do that! And then I could get to see her in-" 

"Oh yeah! You're totally right Tanaka!" Nishinoya interrupted. "Having a great spiker hit her some balls would really help out! I'll ask Asahi to stay next time!" "W-W-What?! But I'm the one offered-" "Hey Asahi!" Nishinoya yelled. "Do you think you could stay after practice later this week and help ___ with her recieves?! I'm not really the best spiker and I think she could use someone a bit more challenging!" "Sure thing!" Asahi yelled back. "Just let me know when!" " 'Kay!" Nishinoya replied.

"Gee, thanks Tanaka! That was a really good idea! You're a really great guy, you know that?" Nishinoya beamed putting an arm over his shoulder. "G-Great guy.. yeah," Tanaka sulked. "Thanks.." "Aww, don't mention it!" Nishinoya yelled slapping him hard on the back. The two then took off.

"Hey Tsukki!" ___ said flopping on the ground next to him. "How's the weather down here? Different from up in the sky?" "Tsk.. it's great." Tsukki said. "I bet I can finish my flying laps before you!" She teased. "This is the first time you are doing them. I find that highly unlikely." Tsukki said getting up. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?!" ___ said cheerfully. "And what do I get out of this if I win?" He asked quizzically. "If you win, then I'll get down on my hands and knees in front of everyone and say that you are the best blocker that ever existed." "And if you win?" "Then you have to give me a hug!" ___ cheered. "You're on." Tsukki said getting ready to run. "But don't come crying to me if you lose." "I won't!" ___ said before taking off running and jumping.

She was neck at neck with Tsukki while everyone else was far ahead of them. Tsukki was tall, so he had a further reach, but ___ was faster. By the fifth lap ___ had finally managed to pass Tsukki by about one body length. "Hey Tsukki? What's the view like back there from the loser spot?!" ___ teased getting up again. "I won't be back here for long." Tsukki growled. "Come on then! Hurry up!" ___ yelled before taking off again. 

It was the tenth lap and ___ was just barely ahead of Tsukkishima. If he were to pick up the pace now she was sure she would lose, but so far he didn't show any signs of speeding up. 'Only three more to go and then Tsukki will have to surrender defeat!' She thought getting up, but just as she thought that Tsukki was gaining on her. He flopped down next to her. "You ready to swear defeat?" He teased. "Not a chance!" ___ yelled springing to her feet and taking off. "I am not going to lose!" "Tsk.."

'Just one more..' she thought hopping to her feet, 'and.. done!' She flopped down just as Tsukki flopped down next to her. "Crap!" She yelled. "I'm not losing!" "Not so fast!" Tsukkishima said raising to his feet, but ___ had managed to stand up before him sealing her victory. "I won!" ___ yelled jumping up and down. "What did you win?" Hinata asked walking over. "I beat Tsukki at flying laps!" ___ cheered. "Well that's not exactly hard to do," Kageyama muttered. "He's slow." "Shut it king." Tsukki muttered grabbing his water bottle. 

Nishinoya walked over. "What's all the commotion about?" He asked. "I beat Tsukki at flying laps and now he has to hug me." ___ said. Nishinoya laughed. "Tsukki? Hug? I'd like to see that!" He said. "He lost fair and square so he has to right?!" "Tsk.." Tsukki clicked his tongue. "Fine.. I lost." "Come on Tsukki, it's not that bad." Yamaguchi said patting him on the shoulder. "Just get it over with. Who knows? You might enjoy it!" "Fine.." He said walking over to ___. "Let's just get this over with.." "Yay!" ___ cheered giving Tsukki a big hug from the side. 

"Aww! Look at how cute he is! He's like a stray puppy coming out of the corner for the first time!" Nishinoya beamed. "Huh.. So even four eyes can be nice." Kageyama mused. "Shut it." Tsukkishima muttered blushing. "See Tsukki? It doesn't hurt to be nice every now and then!" Yamaguchi cheered. "I wanna hug ___ too!" Hinata whined. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" ___ asked releasing him from her side hug. "You could learn to lighten up." "It was terrible.." Tsukki muttered walking away. "You know you liked it!" ___ called after him. "Not at all!" Tsukki yelled back over his shoulder. "Well now that that's over with, let's get back to practice guys," Daichi said. "Coach wants us doing some recieves in a line and then we're going to have a mini practice match."

"Sounds good," ___ said taking a drink from her water bottle before placing it back on the ground. "So what do we do exactly?" "We line up over there on the far side of the court," Sugawara said pointing, "And then Coach stands on the ladder in the middle and sends us some serves. We go through the line until all of us have hit the ball a couple times." "Okay got it!" ___ said as she began to walk over to the far side of the court. "I'll go last." "That's fine by me," Sugawara said following her.

Everyone got in line, with Nishinoya at the front and ___ in the back with Hinata in front of her. "These go by kinda fast," Hinata said turning to her, "So be ready. We each hit the ball once and then get back in line and go again." "Alright, sounds good," ___ said facing forwards. It was Nishinoya's turn now. Coach hit the ball straight towards him and Nishinoya hit the ball no problem sending it right back up to Coach. "Nice one!" ___ cheered. "Thanks!" He said with a huge grin getting back in line.

"Are you ready for this?" Nishinoya asked her as he got in line next to her and she moved up. "It's the same thing that we've been practicing, it's just that this time Coach will be hitting the ball rather than me." "Yeah, I think I got this." ___ said. "I'm feeling pretty confident after beating Tsukki at flying laps." "I still can't believe you got him to hug you!" Nishinoya said laughing. "I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've ever seen him hug anyone!" "What can I say, victory is sweet." 

While they were talking Sugawara and Daichi had taken their turns and next up was Asahi who hit the ball perfectly. "Nice one Asahi!" Nishinoya cheered. "Good job!" ___ yelled. "Thanks guys!" Asahi said waving. Next up was Tsukkishima. "Alright Tsukkishima, you're up!" Coach said. Tsukkishima hit the ball but sent it a little to far to the left. "Try aiming more towards the center next time." Coach said. "You'll get it next time Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cheered. "Good job!" ___ said.

Next up was Yamaguchi who hit it too far to the center, and then Kageyama who hit it perfectly, as usual, before it was finally Hinata's turn and ___ was up next. "You got this Hinata!" ___ cheered. "Just hit it man, you'll do fine." Nidhinoya added. Coach sent the ball to Hinata who hit it perfectly back to him. "Told ya you could do it!" ___ said giving him a high five as he walked back into line. "You got this," Hinata said pounding her fist. "Just remember to breathe and focus on the ball." "I will." ___ said.

'I got this,' ___ thought stepping forwards, getting into position. 'This is just like training with Nishinoya. All I gotta do is just hit the ball.' "You got this ___!" Nishinoya yelled. "Do it just like we practiced earlier!" Hinata added. "Thanks guys!" ___ responded. "You ready?" Coach asked. "Ready!" ___ said lowering herself into position. "Don't hold back on me!" "I won't!" He yelled back before serving up the ball.

___ took a step back and lowered herself further, holding her arms out in front of her. 'Just breathe.. I got this.' The ball then came right towards her and she lifted her arms, remembering to lift them with her knees and hips before hitting the ball perfectly back to Coach Ukai. "Nice job!" Coach complimented. "Keep at it!" "Thanks," she said. "I will." "Good job!" Nishinoya said giving her a high five. "I told you you could do it!" "Yeah, you were right." She said giving his hand a little squeeze.

She started to walk back into line. "Nice form," Daichi said, "Nishinoya taught you well." "You hit it perfectly," Sugawara added. "Good job!" Asahi said giving her a high five. Kageyama looked her up and down. "Not bad, I'll give you that." He said. "Wow! A compliment from the king!" ___ cheered. "Don't call me that." He said. "Right, sorry!" ___ said looking down. "That was great ___!" Yamaguchi cheered. "You're better than me! Right Tsukki?" He said elbowing him. "Yeah. Good job." "Aww! Thanks guys!" ___ beamed. She then got back in line.

Hinata held up both of his hands giving her a double high five. "You killed it!" He said grinning. "I knew you could!" "I wouldn't have been able to do it without the practice you helped me with earlier," she said grinning, "So thanks for that." "Aww, don't mention it!" He said. "If you ever wanna practice again sometime just let me know and I'm game! You still gotta teach me those sick moves of yours!" He said laughing. "Right, you got it! Thanks!" She said.


	20. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach decides to split the team in two (including you!) and have a practice match.
> 
> Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi  
> VS   
> You, Tsukkishima, Suga, Asahi, and Daichi.
> 
> Can you stop that crazy quick attack of theirs with your recieves?!

Again and again the line, hitting recieves one after the other, passing the spotlight onto the next before Coach decided to shake things up. "Alright everyone gather up!" He said climbing down the ladder. Everyone ran to the board. "Nice recieves guys, but it's time to put your money where your mouth is! We are going to do a couple full rotation practice matches. Here's the divide."

Coach grabbed a marker and began writing on the board, calling out names. "Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, you're on the left! ___, Tsukkishima, Suga, Asahi, Daichi! You're on the right! Grab your jerseys and then get to your sides!" "Coach! I'm playing in a practice game?! But I'm not on the team!" ___ said panicked. "Today you are!" He said laughing. "I watched you hit those recieves and you've got potential! Now I want to see what you can do on the court rather than the sidelines!" ___ gasped. "Are you sure?!" "Yeah! I'm sure!" Coach said. "You've never played on a team before right? I wanna see what you can do. Follow Daichi's lead. He'll help you out. Now get out there and make me proud!" "Yes sir!" ___ cheered grabbing a jersey. "Thatta girl!" Coach said patting her on the back.

___ quickly pulled her coloured jersey over her shirt and jogged over to the right side. "Alright guys, bring it in!" Daichi yelled. Everyone gathered up. "Okay so here's the plan. Hinata and Kageyama are really going to go all out with those crazy quick attacks, so we'll need our receivers in full power to try and counter that. Tsukkishima, I want you focusing on blocking that, but don't forget about Tanaka on the left. Suga, focus on passing to Asahi whenever you can, but I'll take some hits as well if needed. ___, I want you to put your primary focus on recieving the ball for this rotation. Nishinoya told me quite a bit about your skills and he's no liar, so I want you to go all out alright? I'll be on the back lines with you for now." "Right!" ___ said nodding. 

"Alright everyone, hands in!" Daichi said. "On three! One, two, three..!" "Fight!" Everyone yelled. "We got this!" Daichi said nudging ___ gently on the side. "We'll hold down fort back here. It's just you and me for now. Don't be afraid to communicate by the way, If the ball is too far out of your reach let me know and I'll cover you. We're a team here, so let's act like it." "Got it!" ___ said holding her hand up for a high five. Daichi slapped her hand. "Let's do this!" He said getting in position on the right. ___ was on the left, right across from Nishinoya.

"Hey ___," Nishinoya called. "Don't hate me if you lose 'kay?" "Don't worry about it!" ___ called back,"Because we're not losing!" She got into position. Yamaguchi was up to serve first. "Alright ___," Daichi whispered next to her, "Yamaguchi is serving first. Chances are he's going to send us one of those nasty jump float serves so we gotta be careful. They're rather unpredictable, so you really gotta watch out for them. I have a feeling he is going to be sending them to the left corner behind Asahi so be prepared to watch for it. I'm not sure if I can get there in time so I'll leave it to you. I'm counting on you okay?" "I won't let you down!" ___ said, a serious expression on her face. 

Coach blew the whistle and Yamaguchi jumped up. Sure enough it was a float serve, and unless it changes direction last minute, it was coming right towards her. "Got it!" ___ called. Just then the ball swerved sharply towards the left and started dropping quickly. This was all on her now. Daichi couldn't reach it in time, and to be honest, she didn't want him to. This was her time to shine. She would show Nishinoya, and coach, and everyone what she was made of. It was now or never.

She dove.

"It's up!" Daichi yelled moving to hit the ball. "Suga!" "On it!" Suga yelled recieving the ball and setting it to Asahi. Asahi sent the ball slamming down on the other side of the net. "One point!" Suga cheered. "Nice job predicting that serve ___," he said. "I could never do that." "Thanks!" ___ said grinning ear to ear. "You just gotta keep your eyes on the ball!" "That was great!" Daichi said patting her on the back. "I don't know how you predicted that was going to the left quick enough to dive for it, but keep it up!" He cheered. "I will!" She said grinning. "You better keep it up or I'll surpass you!" She teased. "I'll believe it when I see it," Daichi said back grinning, "Though with that prediction it might just happen." "We'll see." ___ said getting back into position.

It was Daichi's serve now and he sent the ball over the net only to have it recieved by Nishinoya. "Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled as he passed the ball. Kagayama prepared to set the ball. Both Tanaka and Hinata rushed to the net. "Over here man! I got a shot!" Tanaka yelled. "No! Give the ball to me!" Hinata yelled jumping in the air. ___ sucked in her breath. They were going to do a quick attack. She knew it. She had a feeling, and there was a spot wide open in the center. ___ ran to the center just as the ball made contact with Hinata's palm. 

"Argh!" She cried out as she crouched, hitting the ball, sending it over the net. Everyone was silent, staring at her and the ball hit the ground. "That's a point!" ___ cheered getting up, then she noticed the atmosphere. Everyone was silent, staring at her, unmoving, their mouths hanging open. "D-Did I do something wrong?" ___ asked nervously. Then all of the sudden cheers rang out. Daichi and Sugawara ran up to ___ enveloping her in a big hug before being joined by Asahi, and even Tsukkishima thought about joining. 

"___! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Daichi cried. "You just stopped their quick attack!" Sugawara finished, a massive grin on his face as he began laughing. "I don't think even I could have done that," Asahi said chuckling. "You've got some moves!" "That was actually good!" Tsukkishima gasped. "Are you serious?!" ___ yelled standing in the middle of the group hug. "Yeah, we are." Tsukkishima said rifling her hair while Daichi and Sugawara patted her back, Asahi squeezing everyone tight.

The group then broke up, smiles evident on everyone's faces. "We might actually have a shot at winning." Tsukki said, a rare lopsided grin on his face. "You doubted us...?" Daichi asked in a scary tone. "N-No!" Tsukkishima stuttered. "Good." Daichi said calming down. "I heard about it from Nishinoya," Sugawara said, "But I didn't realise you were that good! You are almost on his level!" He beamed. "Aww, thanks guys!" ___ said laughing. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Nishinoya said running up to the net, grabbing it. ___ turned around. "Nishi!" She cheered running up to him. "Did you see that?! I did it so fast I didn't really register it myself," she said holding his hands through the net. "The way you went swoosh! and swoom! and kabaam! was so hot I wish I could kiss you right now!" He yelled excitedly. "I'm going to have to reward you tonight!" "You better!" ___ responded excitedly. "I can't wait!" "Hell yeah!" He yelled. "Just you wait for it!" 

"Woah! ___! The way you went swoosh and kabaam was soo cool! I can't believe you stopped that!" Hinata cheered. "I can't believe it either." Kageyama said with a straight face. "Are you sure you didn't play in middle school? Not even on a sucky team like Hinata's?" He questioned her. "Hey!" Hinata whiled. "Quiet you." Kageyama said putting his hand over his mouth. "Mmph!" "Nope!" ___ said. "This is really my first time playing in a game." "Hmm.." Kagayama said uncovering Hinata's mouth. "I bet you can't do that again." "Course she can!" Nishinoya peeped up. "I trained her after all!" "Thanks Nishi," ___ said. "I'm not sure if I can really do it again.. but that won't stop me from trying!" "Thatta girl!" Tanaka said walking over. "If you keep that up you're gonna make us look bad!" "I'll try not to shame you guys too much," ___ giggled. "We should probably get back to playing though."

"Right!" Hinata said. Just then, Coach blew his whistle. "Alright guys! Back to work!" He said. "I know that was amazing, but we've gotta finish the game! Keep it up ___!" He said giving her a wink. "I knew you had it in you." "Yes sir!" ___ said walking back to her position. Everyone then began walking back to their spots and coach blew the whistle signaling Daichi to serve. "Let 'em have it Daichi!" ___ cheered. "You got it!" He said serving the ball.

The ball went over the net and was recieved by Tanaka who sent it to Kageyama. "Tanaka!" He yelled setting the ball. Tanaka ran to the net and jumped, hitting the ball only to be blocked by Karasuno's own iron wall, Tsukkishima. Nishinoya dove for the ball but was too late, and it hit the ground. "Damn it!" Nishinoya mumbled. "Nice one Tsukki!" ___ called. "Thanks." Tsukki said getting back into position. "That's three to none guys, one more!" Daichi called. Everyone got back into position.

Daichi served the ball once more and this time it was recieved by Nishinoya. "Set up a nice one Kageyama!" He yelled. "You got it." Kageyama said setting the ball. 'Oh no.. another quick attack!' ___ thought. Just as she thought that, Hinata hit the ball, smacking it to the ground right behind Tsukkishima, who failed to block it. "Yeaaahh!" Hinata cheered pumping his fist into the air. "Nice one Hinata!" Nishinoya cheered. "Don't worry, we'll get it next time guys!" Daichi said. "We're still in the lead!"

It was Yamaguchi's serve again and ___ was ready. "Another jump serve coming up!" Yamaguchi yelled as the whistle blew. The ball flew over the net, seemingly floating in the air as it came to ___. She crouched down, but just then the ball swerved right. "Daichi!" ___ yelled. Daichi took a couple steps back, moving slightly to the right before recieving the ball. "That was close!" He said wiping the sweat from his brow. Suga recieved the ball and sent it to Asahi, who went to strike, who then found himself being blocked by Tanaka and Hinata. The ball fell to the ground. 

"Don't sweat it Asahi!" Daichi called. "You'll get the next one!" "Yeah, thanks!" Asahi called back returning to his position. "That's two for two!" Coach called. "Let's keep it up!" "Yes sir!" everyone yelled. Everyone walked back to their positions and got in their stances before Coach blew the whistle, signaling Yamaguchi to serve once again.

The match continued on like this for some time. Each time ___'s team got a solid lead, Nishinoya's team would crawl their way back up again, and now they were neck at neck. Asahi moved up from the back lines to the front lines once again taking the spot next to Tsukkishima. "This is our prime rotation guys!" Daichi called. "Let's end this match once and for all!" "You got it!" Asahi said stretching. "Let's do it!" Sugawara cheered.

The score was 23-24, ___'s team in the lead. "One more and we win this guys!" ___ cheered. "Keep at it everyone!" "We got this guys!" Daichi said. It was Yamaguchi's serve once again. "You ready?" Daichi asked ___. "I think he's sending it your way again." "I'm ready!" ___ said lowering herself into position, wiping some sweat off her chin. "Bring it to me Yamaguchi! I'm ready!" ___ yelled. "You got it!" He yelled back as the whistle blew.

Just as he said, Yamaguchi sent the ball ___'s way. 'Steady ___, watch the ball's movement' she told herself. The ball was right in front of her and she nearly touched it when it took a sharp turn to the left. 'Damnnit!' She thought. 'I'm not sure if I can reach it in time!' She breathed deeply before she took off in a roll to the left. She hit the ball with one arm, bringing it up as it was inches from the ground. 

"Quit stealing my moves!" Nishinoya yelled. "Sorry Nishi!" She yelled back, "And sorry guys! It's a little short!" "Don't worry about it!" Daichi said passing the ball to Sugawara. ___ slowly got up watching Asahi hit the ball. Asahi slammed the ball towards the ground, but seconds before it hit Nishinoya slid across the floor on his belly saving it from touching the ground. "Sorry! That's a little long!" He yelled.

Kageyama recieved the ball and set it as if it had been perfectly passed, paying no mind to how close it was to the net. Tsukkishima jumped to block Hinata, who jumped up and swung his arm, only to realise too late that the ball was going to to Tanaka instead. The ball slammed to the ground on his right where Asahi dove to hit it, barely missing.

"That's deuce!" Coach yelled. "Step it up guys!" "You got it Coach!" ___ yelled. It was Yamaguchi's serve once again. "I have a feeling he's going to send it your way," ___ whispered, "So heads up." "Thanks for the tip." Daichi said. "Your predictions haven't been wrong yet." Daichi crouched even lower in position and Yamaguchi served the ball. Sure enough, ___'s prediction was right and it was coming straight towards Daichi.

Suddenly ___ noticed something. 'Oh crap!' She thought. 'It's going to swerve to the left!' "Daichi move!" ___ shouted as she took off running. "Huh?" Daichi said taking a couple steps back. ___ dove just as the ball began to curve dropping towards her position. She hit the ball up quickly towards Sugawara. Suga quickly set the ball to Asahi who slammed to to the ground without restraint. "Nice call ___," Daichi said, walking back into his position. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," She said, wiping the sweat from her forehead panting. "I just had a feeling it was going to curve to the left last minute and I wanted to avoid a collision." 

"I'm glad you did," he said chuckling. "I noticed it too there at the last second, and if you hadn't yelled we would have moved smack into each other. I probably couldn't have reached it in time though." He said wiping his chin. "You've got quicker reflexes, and even quicker analysis and predictions." "Thanks," she said panting, "We have one point to go and then we win!" "Think we can do it?" He asked. "Well, with my predictions, I'm thinking they're going to go with an ultra quick attack next, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to pick that up, but then again I could be wrong," she said. "It's hard to tell what Kageyama's thinking."

"I'll take your word for it," Daichi said. "I have a feeling you're right." "Me too," ___ said crouching. "I just hope I can get to it in time." "Don't tell me, you're actually thinking about recieving that ultra quick attack?" "I've got to try!" She said. "Besides, I think I can do it." "I know you've recieved a few of their quick attacks now, but that ultra quickie of theirs is on a whole another level," he said grabbing the ball, walking over to the serving area, "Just be careful.. That thing is no joke. I don't want you going for it and getting hurt." He said getting ready to serve. "Don't worry, I won't." She said getting lower.

Daichi served the ball, only to find it quickly retrieved by a super serious looking Nishinoya. 'He is really in the zone right now,' ___ thought. 'Nishi looks pretty intimidating like that.' The ball made it's way from Nishinoya to Kageyama, who was getting ready to set the ball. 'Here it comes,' ___ thought. 'The ultra quick attack.' Not a second later and it was happening.

Hinata jumped up and ___ looked around. 'Where are the openings.. where are the openings..?' She asked herself. 'Ah! There!' She had a feeling he was going to send it to the empty space behind Asahi. "Daichi! Switch me places!" ___ called. "Hurry!" "You got it!" Daichi yelled quickly switching her. 'Gotta act like I don't know so I don't tip Hinata off' she thought. She held her breath and waited. 

Then, it happened in a flash. The ball collided with Hinata's hand, and before ___ knew what had happened she was on the ground with massive pain in her wrist. "It's up!" Daichi yelled. ___ stayed on the ground, rubbing her wrist. Daichi passes the ball to Sugawara. Asahi jumped to hit the ball, but just then he found his once clear path being blocked by both Hinata and Tanaka as they jumped. 

Suga noticed them coming just in time. "Tsukkishima!" He yelled. Hinata returned to the ground and turned around running before jumping up again to block Tsukki, but he was too late. Had he gotten there a few seconds sooner he could have blocked him, but he didn't. Tsukkishima hit the ball to the ground just a few inches behind Hinata. "Damn!" Hinata yelled.

Kiyoko flipped the scoreboard and Coach blew the whistle. "And that's game! Nice job today everyone! Go ahead and grab a drink and then you all can leave!" Nishinoya ran over to ___ who was still on the ground and Daichi walked over to her. "That was crazy ___! I knew you said you could do it, but to actually see someone do it was something else entirely." Daichi said holding a hand out to her to help her up.

"Thanks," ___ said grabbing Daichi's hand. He pulled her up and she hissed. "___! ___! ___! That was so freaking awesome! What you did just now was just! Just!" Nishinoya pulled her into a big kiss. "Muah!" He said pulling back. "Wait, What's wrong?" He said peering into her face. Daichi noticed her holding her wrist and grabbed her hand. "Here, let me see." He said.

___ slowly let go of her left wrist. Daichi gently grabbed her hand and rotated it carefully. "Ow!" ___ cried out. Just then Hinata walked up. "Hey ___! great jo- Oh my god are you okay?!" Hinata cried. "I don't know," ___ sighed. Just then Coach Ukai walked over. "Hey ___, that was killer playing today! If you want I could talk to the female team's coach and-" he stopped. "How bad is it?" He asked Daichi, walking over and replacing Daichi's hands with his own. He carefully grabbed ___'s wrist with one hand, and carefully held her hand with his other.

"It's pretty bad," Daichi said, "But I don't think it's broken." Coach carefully bent her wrist. "Ow!" ___ cried out. "You're right, I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely sprained. It's not that bad though, in all honesty I'd say it should be perfectly healed by tomarrow night. It's mostly just the bruising that seems to be the problem." He said. "Hey Kiyoko? You still here?! Can you grab the first aid kit and bring it over here please?" "Yes, one moment!" Kiyoko called back.

A few minutes later Kiyoko walked over and kneeled infront of ___. "Sit down please," she asked gently. "Okay," ___ said sitting down. Nishinoya and Hinata sat down gently next to her as Kiyoko carefully examined her wrist. "It's just a small sprain." She said. "It should be better by tomarrow, but it'll still be a bit bruised." She said letting go and opening the first aid kit. "I am going to wrap it now. Make sure you put some ice on it as soon as you get home." Kiyoko said grabbing the wrap.

She slowly and carefully wound the wrap around ___'s wrist, tightening it slightly. ___ sucked in a breath. "It hurts now, but you'll recover quickly, I promise." Kiyoko said smiling, cutting the wrap and sealing it. "Thanks Kiyoko." ___ said. Kiyoko stood up and bowed before walking away, Coach offered his hand to ___'s right hand and pulled her up.

"You know, you're pretty tough kid." Coach Ukai said. "And you're a helluva player too." ___ smiled and Coach continued. "That's the first time I've ever seen someone stop that ultra quick attack of theirs. I've seen people stop their normal quick attacks, sure, but that's the first time I've ever saw anyone stop that ultra quick attack. You're pretty lucky you got away with just a minor sprain. If your recieving form had been off by just a hair.. Well, let's just say that it could've been worse. Good job at teaching her the proper hitting technique Nishinoya, you really saved her here."

"Thanks Coach," Nishinoya said weakly. "Oh my god ___! I am so so so so sooo sorry!" Hinata said bowing deeply. If I knew this was going to happen there is no way I would've done an ultra quick attack! I'm sure Kageyama is sorry too wherever he is!" "It's okay Hinata," ___ said placing her hand on his shoulder urging him to stand up. "It's not your fault. Daichi warned me not to go for it, and I did anyways so it's all my fault." ___ said reassuring him. "You gonna be okay?" Daichi asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore anyways," she said holding up her left wrist and slowly rotating her hand. "I'm sure I'll be completely fine in the morning. I heal quick."

"I'm glad you got it," he said, "You won the game for us, but that was crazy risky, and that's why I warned you. Promise me you won't do anything like that again alright?" He looked into her eyes. "Yeah, you were right.. I promise." She said smiling. "Good," he said. "Now I gotta go get changed, take it easy alright? I'll see you tomarrow." "See you tomarrow Daichi," she said giving him a small hug. "Take care." "I will," she said giving a small wave as he walked away.

Hinata gently took her left hand in both of his. "I really am sorry ___. I didn't expect you to go for it. I didn't expect anybody to go for it in all honesty. I didn't think anyone would be fast enough anyways, but I guess I was wrong," he said chuckling weakly. "That really was amazing though, I've never seen anyone else react so fast. Not only did you notice where it would go, but you managed to hit it. Hit it into play at that."

"Thanks Hinata." ___ said smiling. She gave him a big hug. "You should go get changed now though, you ride your bike home and I don't want it getting too dark on your ride home." "Thanks, I'll hurry," he said giving her another hug before he started walking away. "I'll make sure that Kageyama apologises to you tomarrow too! See you tomarrow! Oh! By the way, don't forget we have that big history test tomarrow! I actually remembered for once! If you don't feel like studying tonight I'll lend you my notes tomarrow morning okay?" Hinata yelled. "Okay, thanks Hinata!" ___ yelled back. "See you tomarrow!" "See ya!" He yelled heading out the door.

"___, I've said this before.. but you're a freaking beast!" Nishinoya said. "I don't think even I could stop their ultra quick attack like that! You were so fast! Even faster than Hinata!" "Really?!" ___ asked. "Yeah! Really! Now let's get you home alright? It looks like Asahi already cleaned up the gym, so we can grab our stuff and go. Remember what Kiyoko said, we gotta get some ice on your wrist when we get home."

Yeah, let's go." ___ said, "That's enough practicing for today." "There's no way I'm letting you practice when your wrist is all messed up, so just forget about that for now alright?" Nishinoya said grabbing both of their things. "But I thought tomarrow I was going to practice with Asa-" Nishinoya put a finger over her lips. "No practice until you're better. That's an order." He removed his finger from her lips. "Bu-" "Shh!" He put his finger to her lips again. "I'm not going to argue about it. Now, no more practice until you're all healed up. Got it?" ___ nodded. "Good." Nishinoya said removing his finger from her lips, taking her hand.

"But if I'm all healed up tomarrow then can I practice?" She asked. "I'm not going to let you practice until Kiyoko says you can practice again. But yeah, if she says you can practice tomarrow then I'll let you. Kiyoko knows best about these kinds of things. She's practically the team's nurse." "Okay, that's fair." ___ said as they shut and locked the gym doors. "Now let's go home." "Let's go home." She said, a smile on her face. They walked off hand in hand.


	21. Ice (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While grabbing some ice for your wrist, Nishinoya drops an ice cube down your shirt, and it gives him some kinky ideas.

Arriving at Nishinoya's home, he unlocked the door and they stepped inside, taking off their shoes. "Okay, ice." Nishinoya said walking towards the kitchen. ___ shut the door and followed after him. Nishinoya searched the freezer. "Ice pack.. Ice pack.." Nishinoya mumbled to himself, "Where are all the ice packs?!" "If you can't find any Nishi, we could always just put some ice cubes in a bag," ___ suggested standing next to him.

"We might have to," he said grabbing the ice cube tray and cracking it. "I don't know where all our ice packs went, but I can't find any." ___ reached into the cupboard, grabbing the box of ziplock bags, grabbing one out of the box before putting the box back. "Got it?" Nishinoya asked taking a couple ice cubes in his hand. "Here's a bag." ___ said holding the bag open in front of him. Nishinoya dropped a few ice cubes in the bag.

"Think that's enough?" Nishinoya asked. "I think that's plenty." ___ said. "Maybe just one more.." Nishinoya said grabbing another ice cube. "Whoops!" The ice cube slipped out of Nishinoya's grip landing in ___'s shirt. "C-C-Cold!" ___ said moaning, fishing her hand into her bra, taking the ice cube out of her bra and dropping it into the bag before sealing it.

"Sorry 'bout that." Nishinoya said placing the ice cube tray back in the freezer before closing the freezer door. "T-That felt kind of good actually.." ___ whispered to herself. Nishinoya unzipped the bag and grabbed out a single ice cube out before zipping it up again, and ___ held the bag to her wrist. "It felt good, did it?" Nishinoya asked, his eyebrow crooked. He held the ice cube to ___'s neck. "Hah.." ___ sighed. "I guess I'm kinda hot after practice." 

"You sure that's it?" Nishinoya asked sliding the ice cube down her neck and into her shirt, holding it to her chest. "Mmm!" ___ squirmed. "Of course!" She said. "Oh yeah?" Nishinoya said stepping closer, moving the ice cube from the middle of her chest under her bra and over her nipple. "Ahh!" ___ gasped throwing her head back. "You really sure?" Nishinoya said inching his face closer to hers, their lips centimetres apart. 

___ pulled Nishinoya in for a kiss. "I'm not so sure anymore," ___ whispered into his ear. "Thought so." Nishinoya said, his hand along with the ice retreating. "I have an idea." He said stepping back. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, dropping the ice cube in it before opening the freezer, taking out the ice cube tray and filling the glass with ice. He then put the ice cube tray back, closing the door.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and the glass pulling her towards the stairs. ___ gladly followed. They soon arrived in Nishinoya's bedroom and he set the glass down on his bedside table, turning on the lamp. "Take off your clothes," he said seductively. "It's time for me to reward you." ___ gladly obliged, sliding off Nishinoya's shorts and her spandex while Nishinoya took off his shirt. ___ then took off her shirt and bra, leaving her and Nishinoya bare. "Now lay down." Nishinoya said.

___ laid down on the bed on her back. Nishinoya reached for the glass, grabbing a single ice cube before hovering over her. He kissed her deeply. "Mmm, hah.." ___ panted. Nishinoya pressed the ice cube to her nipple, continuing to kiss her. "Ahh!" ___ moaned arching her back. "It's s-so cold! It feels so good!" Nishinoya pulled back slowly drawing circles with the ice cube around her nipple, dragging it between the valley of her breasts before dragging it down her stomach and across her waistline.

"Nishi," she moaned. He continued dragging the ice cube lower and lower until it rested on her clit. "Ahh!" ___ bucked. Nishinoya held it there, twisting it slightly as he began to kiss her again. ___ could feel the cold ice melting on her clit, the cold water slowly sliding down her pussy. "Hah.." she breathed into the kiss. Nishinoya then brought the ice cube lower so that it was touching the lips to her entrance. 

"Mmm! Nishi!" She moaned into the kiss. Nishinoya circled what was left of the cube around her folds before it had completely melted. He pulled away, reaching towards his nightstand and grabbing another before placing it to her clit. "Nggh!" ___ gasped. Nishinoya then began kissing her again. He toyed with the ice along her clit before bringing it to her folds once again, gently opening her entrance with his fingers before sliding the ice cube into her.

___ thrashed about. "Nnngh! Hah.." she moaned into the kiss, clawing Nishinoya's back. He then began to finger her, starting with one, then adding two. He pushed the ice deeper into her with his fingers, slowly spreading her open. "Mmm, Nishi.. Please?" ___ said, eyes half-lidded. "As you wish," he said kissing her temple. He slowly inserted himself into her. 

He could feel the cool of the ice mixed with the heat of her body and it was tantalising to him. He thrust into her a couple of times before grabbing an ice cube and placing it on his tongue, sucking on it. ___ watched. The sight of him sucking on the ice cube, rolling it over his tongue was erotic. He then leaned down, thrusting into her again as he pulled her into a kiss. He rolled the ice from his tongue onto hers before pulling away, thrusting harder and grabbing another ice cube. 

"Suck on that for me ___," he whispered into her ear, holding the new ice cube to her nipple, and rolling the bud of the other between his fingers. ___ sucked on the ice cube hard moaning. Nishinoya then pulled her in for another kiss, dragging the ice cube down from her breast and onto her clit as he began to thrust faster. His and her moans echoed the room until ___ pulled back from the kiss. 

"Nishi, roll on your back." ___ breathed. "Okay," he said rolling over and grabbing her hips. "___ reached over and grabbed an ice cube with her left hand as she slowly raised herself up and down. She pressed the ice cube to Nishinoya nipple and he hissed. "Hss! Ahh.." ___ circled his nipple, raising herself up and down quicker. "Feels good, doesn't it?" She asked. "Hah.. yes." He breathed. She dragged the ice cube down to his waistline. "Mmm.."

She bent forwards and kissed him, wiggling her hips in a circular motion as she bounced up and down, getting quicker and quicker. "Hah.. I'm close." She breathed. "Me too." Nishinoya moaned. She leaned back, arching her back as she placed both hands on Nishinoya's thighs, bouncing up and down as fast as she could before without warning she came hard, clenching his member with her walls.

Nishinoya came soon after as he thrust up into her, her back arched as she leaned back, resting her weight on her arms and his thighs. She then rolled off of him, flopping down next to him before sliding over, resting her head on his chest as she grabbed her bag of ice, holding it to her wrist. She let out a deep breath.

"I had so much fun today," she said sighing. "I wish I could join your guy's team." "You can join the girls' team," Nishinoya said stroking her hair. "Yeah, but it's not the same.." she sighed. "I don't wanna play volleyball unless I'm playing with you." She said, her finger circling his chest. "Besides, it's more fun playing with you guys. Hyping it up with Hinata.. Teasing Tsukki.. Learning to recieve with you.. It just wouldn't be the same on the girls' team.. I like you guys."

"Yeah, I get that." Nishinoya said. "I couldn't imagine playing on another team either. If we could let a girl join our team, trust me. Coach would recruit you in a heartbeat. He likes you, besides, you're really good too." "Maybe he will let me practice with you guys more often," ___ mused. "He just might," Nishinoya said. "You should ask him next time." "I think I will." ___ said. "Should we take a shower now?" She asked. "We're both pretty sweaty." "Yeah, true that." Nishinoya said. "You really made me work my butt off today trying to keep up with you."

___ laughed sitting up. "Better watch out Noya! I might just surpass you yet!" "I think you already have," he said sitting up. "Stopping that ultra quick attack today really showed me up. Not to mention you stole my move too." ___ giggled. "Sorry about that. Rolling thunder really is effective." "Especially when you are in a hurry to get across the court," he added. "Exactly." She said.

She stood up and held out her hand. "Shall we go?" She asked. "We shall," he said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. "After this I will make us some soba and tempura for dinner, and then we can make some onigiri for lunch tomarrow together." "Sounds like a plan," she said, "but for now, let's get nice and soapy." She said, giving him a wink. "Count on it." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.


	22. History Tests & Kissing In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata helps you study for your history test, and you and Nishinoya get a little hot and heavy in public.

It was Friday morning and Nishinoya's alarm clock blared. It was ___ to wake up first this time. She slowly sat up and reached over shutting off the alarm. Nishinoya was still asleep. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping,' she thought, 'he looks so peaceful and happy.' ___ reached over and stroked his hair. "Nishi, it's time to wake up now," she said softly. "We have to go to practice." "Mmm.." he mumbled rolling over. ___ leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, shaking his shoulders gently. "Come on Nishi, if you wake up right now I'll give you a reward!" she whispered into his ear.

Nishinoya slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm.. I'm up." He said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" "It's 6:12." ___ said. "Mmm.." he sat up. "What's my reward?" "So eager," ___ said giggling, "Is that the only reason you woke up so easily?" "Mm, maybe.." Nishinoya said. "Fine, fine. I'm just glad you're up. I'll give you your reward now."

___ climbed onto Nishinoya's lap and leaned forward giving him a kiss. Nishinoya kissed back wrapping his arms around her as ___ licked his lower lip asking for entrance. Nishinoya denied her and ___ bit his lower lip. He gasped, giving her the chance to invade and she took it. "Mmm! Hah.." Nishinoya panted. ___ then pulled back.

"We should really start getting ready for school now if we're going to get to morning practice on time," she said. "Come onn! Just one more kiss?" Nishinoya whined. "Maybe later," ___ said poking his nose before climbing off his lap and standing up. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, their bodies pressed against each other. "It's later," he said pulling her into a kiss. "Hah.." ___ moaned before they separated again. "There! You gave me the strength I needed in order to get ready." He said releasing her from his grip. "I'm glad," she said pulling away. "Now let's get ready."

___ walked to the edge of the bed grabbing her backpack and taking out her uniform. She slowly slid on her underwear and skirt before putting on her shirt and tying her bow. Nishinoya put on his jersey. ___ looked at her wrist. "Hey Nishinoya? Can I take off my wrap? I wanna check on my wrist," she said. "It hasn't even been a day yet ___, you should really leave it on," he said grabbing his bag. "But it feels all better nowww," she whined. "Just leave it on." Nishinoya said, "You can have Kiyoko check on it at practice. "Finee.." she said grabbing her bag. "Let's go."

She grabbed her bag and the two went down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some oatmeal for breakfast, can you put our lunches in our bags?" He asked. "Sure thing," ___ said heading towards the fridge. She grabbed the lunches, placing one box in Nishinoya's bag and one in her own. "Okay, got it!" ___ said. "Okay good, the oatmeal should be ready in a few minutes," he said stirring the pot. "Do you wanna slice some strawberries for it?" "On it!" ___ said.

She reached into the fridge before grabbing the strawberries, putting them on the counter and grabbing a knife. She carefully cut the strawberries in half, coring them and placing them in a pile. "Okay, done!" ___ said. "The oatmeal's done too," Nishinoya said grabbing two bowls. ___ took the strawberries to the table and set them down before taking a seat. 

"Breakfast is served," Nishinoya said setting down two bowls. "It looks great!" ___ said reaching for the strawberries, dropping a couple in. She took a bite. "Mmm! It's delicious!" She said. "It's so sweet!" "It's a bit of a trick," Nishinoya said taking a bite. "I added some brown sugar." "It's perfect!" ___ said taking another bite. "I'll have to remember that."

After awhile, they had finished eating. "That was delicious Nishi! It tasted even better with the fresh strawberries!" "Aww, I'm glad you think so," Nishinoya said smiling. "You ready to go?" "Oh wait! I forgot to grab my practice clothes! One second!" ___ quickly ran up the stairs with her bag before putting her t-shirt, shorts, and the kneepads Kiyoko gave her in her backpack before heading back down.

"Okay, ready!" "You sure are excited to practice tonight huh.." Nishinoya said taking her hand as they walked out the door. "Yeah! Tonight's the night that Asahi is going to help me practice, so of course I'm excited! I finally get to feel the power of the ace!" "If your wrist is better." Nishinoya added. "If my wrist is better.." ___ said dejectedly.

Not long later and they had reached the gym. They walked through the doors. "Morning everyone!" ___ yelled. "Morning!" Tanaka yelled back. "Hey ___! Did you get a chance to study last night?!" Hinata asked running up to her water bottle in hand. "Aww crap! I totally forgot all about it!" ___ said depressingly. "Don't sweat it! I got all the notes in my bag, one sec." Hinata ran off to grab his bag.

A few minutes later and Hinata came back over and handed ___ his backback. "Everything's in here," he said. "Aww damnnit! I'm so bad at history.." ___ sighed. "Thanks for the notes Hinata. Hopefully I can manage on my own." "Do you want me to help you?" Hinata asked. "I mean, I'm not the best at history, but I'm better at it than my other classes." "Really?! That would be so helpful! But are you sure?! You'll miss practice.." "Don't worry about it," Hinata said, "Consider it repayment for me damaging your hand."

"Aww, thanks Hinata! You're seriously the best!" ___ said sitting down. "Don't mention it," Hinata said taking a seat next to her and opening his backpack. He pulled out his notebook and study guide while ___ pulled out her textbook and a notebook. "Alright, so the test is over the Edo period right?" ___ asked flipping through her textbook. "Yeah, it's over the shogunate mostly." Hinata said opening his notebook. "So what all do you remember?"

"Hmm.. not a whole lot to be honest.." ___ sighed. "When the teacher started talking about samurai I kinda zoned out thinking about that new movie that's coming out, Samurai Blossoms." "Oh yeah! The one about the samurai that fell in love with the daughter of the disgraced ronin?! That movie looks so awsome!" "I know right?!" ___ said. "Action and romance! And Hidiyoshi Takahashi is going to be the lead!" "I can't want for that movie to come out!" Hinata cheered. "Wanna go see it together when it comes out?!" "Oh yeah!" ___ cheered. "I can't wait!" "It's a date!" Hinata said fist bumping her.

"We should probably get back to studying now though," ___ sighed. "Yeah true.." Hinata said looking over his notes. "Alright so why don't we start by going over the shogun? Do you remember the battle of Sekigahara?" "Hmm.. it took place in 1600 right?" "That's right!" Hinata said. "After Tokugawa Ieyasu defeated the Hideyori loyalists, he was appointed the shogun by the emperor in 1603 and established his government in Edo."

"Okay yeah, I remember now! He was a really powerful guy!" ___ said. "Do you remember some of the things he was known for?" Hinata asked. "Hmm.. I know that he promoted foreign trade and established relations with the English and Dutch, but I forget the other stuff.." she said. "He was also known for enforcing the suppression and persecution of Christianity from 1614 on." Hinata said reading his notes. "Right," ___ said. "What else is there?"

"Here's a question for you," Hinata said pressing his finger to his notebook. "What year did Ieyasu defeat the Toyotomi clan and take Osaka Castle?" "Not a clue.." ___ said groaning. She flipped through her text book. "Here it is! Ieyasu defeated the Toyotomi clan and captured Osaka Castle in 1615." "Correct!" Hinata said. "That's probably going to be on the test, so try and remember that one." "Got it!" ___ said scribbling in her notebook.

"Alright, next, in 1633, shogun Iemitsu forbid travelling abroad and completely isolated Japan in order to.."

The two continued on studying for awhile until Nishinoya tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Hey study birds! Practice ended a little while ago so you might wanna go get changed Hinata. The bell is gonna ring soon." Nishinoya said smiling. "Oh crap! I gotta go! See you in a bit ___!" Hinata said, shoving his things back in his bag before taking off running towards the club room.

"So, learn anything?" Nishinoya asked sitting down against the wall next to ___. "Only that samurai are way cooler in the movies," ___ said sighing. "I hate history! It's soo boring! Who cares about all this stuff that happened thousands of years ago anyways?!" "Hey, I don't like history either, but you gotta work hard and study alright? School may suck, but it's important to get good grades so you can get a good job in the future." Nishinoya said patting her on the back.

"You're a straight A student anyways, aren't you?" "Yeah, but my history grade dropped down to a 86 after the last test. If I don't start getting better at it I'm totally going to fail." She sighed, looking down as she began putting her things away. "It's not my fault history is so boring!" "No, it isn't, but I'm sure you aren't going to fail. I bet you'll be right back up to 100 in no time with a perfect A!" "You really think so?" ___ asked. "I know so," Nishinoya said with a smile. "Studying with Hinata helped didn't it?" "Yeah, you're right! It did help! And if Hinata can pass his history test then I'm sure I can too!" ___ said determined.

"Thatta girl," Nishinoya said standing up. He offered his hand to ___ and helped her to her feet. "The bell will ring any minute, you wanna start walking to class?" He asked. "Nah, I should probably wait for Hinata," ___ said shrugging. "I didn't get a chance to thank him yet." "That's fine, I'll stay here and wait with you," he said taking her hand. They then walked outside to wait for Hinata.

"You wanna know a good way to pass the time?" Nishinoya asked pulling her close. "I can show you." He said seductively. "Not now Nishi!" She said pushing him away. "We're in public! There's a ton of people everywhere!" "  
Nishinoya looked around. "I'm sure they won't mind if I give my beautiful girlfriend a kiss," he said, now mere centimetres apart. "Maybe they'll appreciate the view."

___ gulped. "M-Maybe just one tiny kiss is okay.." ___ said hesitantly. "Good choice." Nishinoya said closing the distance. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss. ___ panted. "Nishi, you're such a good kisser," she breathed, "I can never stop myself." He chuckled. "That's fine. Why would I want you to anyways?" He then kissed her again.

"Hey ___! Thanks for waiting and- Oh my god you two! Would you knock it off?! This is a public place!" Hinata said blushing profusely. ___ pulled away. "Ahh.. sorry Hinata! It's just, we were waiting for you and.." "No need to explain." Hinata said holding his hand up. Just then the bell rung. "Shall we get going?" He asked as he started to walk on ahead. "Y-Yeah! Let's go!" ___ said starting to walk forwards, but Nishinoya pulled her back.

"We were just getting to the good part!" Nishinoya whined. "Why does Hinata gotta ruin all the fun.. I was gonna grab your butt!" ___ blushed profusely. "N-N-Not in public!" She stammered as they started walking, shortly behind Hinata. "Why not?! It's totally better in public! Don't'cha get a rush with everyone all watchin' and stuff?! It's so hot!" Nishinoya yelled. "La, la, la, la, la! Not listening!" Hinata said as he kept on walking ahead of them. "It-It.. So?! Who cares if I get a rush?! It's still not something you should do in public!" ___ said, her ears burning.

"You can't say you didn't like it though," Nishinoya said smirking. "You were making cute little noises too!" "Oh my god.." Hinata sighed, his cheeks burning. "C-Can we please have this conversation later Nishinoya?! Look! You're making Hinata uncomfortable!" Nishinoya sighed. "Finee, but you know I'm right." He said. "M-Maybe.." she said back. Just then they reached the second year classrooms.

"Well, that's my stop! I'll see you later 'kay?" Nishinoya said letting go of her hand, standing in the door way. "Love you!" He said. "L-Love you too.." ___ whispered back. She and Hinata kept walking. "S-Sorry about that!" ___ said embarrassed. "Nishinoya's just.." "It's fine, don't worry about it." Hinata said, his ears and cheeks burning. They entered their classroom.

"Thanks for all the help today Hinata! I seriously suck at history, but studying with you helped a lot!" She said sitting in her seat. "Don't mention it," Hinata said sitting down in his spot in the next row two chairs back. "I'm sure you'll be fine! Just remember what we went over." "Y-Yeah.. you're right." ___ said before turning around to face forwards. Just then the second bell had rung and the teacher entered the classroom. 

"Alright students, today we have our test over the Edo period and the shogunate, so after a brief lecture we will begin." The teacher said. "Everyone please take out your textbooks and open them to page 247.." 

And with that, Friday morning had begun. 'Let's just get this test over with..' ___ thought sighing. 'I hope I pass.. Then again.. thanks to Hinata's help I think I just might!'


	23. 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out your grades on your history test.

"Alright students, it's the end of the day and I have everyone's tests graded. I'll pass them out now." The teacher said standing up from his desk, a stack of papers in his hand. Next, he placed the test down on my desk face down. 'Oh crap.. I'm scared to look!' ___ thought. She turned around to look at Hinata who was looking at his test with a big smile on his face.

He glanced up and noticed her looking He gave her a big smile and a thumbs up before turning his paper around and holding it up. 

'Shoyo Hinata - 100%'

"You got 100?!" ___ said excitedly. "Yup!" He said smiling. "What did you get?" "I'm scared to look.." ___ said nervously. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad! Remember all the studying we did this morning?! I'm sure you did great!" "Yeah.. but it's history. I have absolutely zero faith in this class.." ___ sighed. Just then the bell rung. Hinata grabbed his things and walked over to ___'s desk.

"Come on! Just look already! It can't be that bad!" "I'm scared!" ___ said. "You gotta look at it eventually!" Hinata said, "We might as well look now." "Oh I can't! You look first!" ___ said shoving her paper towards Hinata. "Fine, I'll look. But I'm sure you did great." Hinata grabbed the paper from ___ and read it with a serious expression.

"Well? What does it say?!" Hinata broke into a huge smile and quickly turned the paper around. "You did it! You got 100!" "No freaking way! I got everything right?!" ___ quickly snatched the paper out of Hinata's hands. "Oh my god I did it!" She jumped out of her seat. "This is all thanks to you Hinata!" She said giving him a big hug. "If it wasn't for you I would've flunked this test big time!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped up and down excitedly. 

Hinata blushed profusely and grabbed her hands. "Hey, calm down would you? You're bouncing all over the place!" "I can't help it!" ___ said excitedly. "I'm just so excited! I can't wait to tell Nishinoya!" Hinata released ___'s hands and she quickly dashed into the hallways quickly spotting a certain spikey haired someone.

"Nishinoya!" She yelled excitedly running towards him. She ran to him, jumping into his arms, giving him a massive kiss and nearly tackling him to the ground. "Woah, woah, woah!" Nishnoya said patting her back and pulling. "What's got you so fired up?" "Look!" ___ said thrusting her test into his face. "I did it! See?! I did it! I got perfect marks!" "See?! I knew you could do it!" Nishinoya said picking her up and spinning her around. "You can do anything you put your mind to!" He set her down and gave her a big kiss on the lips. 

"This is all thanks to Hinata!" ___ yelled. "Remind me to bake him a cake or something!" "Woah, slow down there girlie. I've seen your cooking, and you might need awhile before you're ready to bake a cake." Nishinoya said laughing. "Hey! I'm learning!" ___ said with a pout. "That you are," he said ruffling her hair, "but still, you've got a long ways to go. That's why I'm teaching ya." ___ took his hand and they began walking towards practice.

"Man! First I get a 100 on a a history test, and soon I get to recieve spikes from Karasuno's ace! What's next?!" ___ asked excitedly. "Well, there's no school tomarrow since it's Saturday so that's something." Nishinoya said laughing. "My mom doesn't come home until Sunday evening so we can spend the weekend together." "Alright!" ___ cheered. "What are we going to do tomarrow?!" "Well I've got practice in the morning, but after that we can do whatever you want." "Hell yes!" ___ cheered.

They then arrived at the gym. "I gotta go change now, I'll see you in a bit." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go have Kiyoko look at my wrist!" ___ yelled. "See you soon Nishi!" She said with a small wave before dropping her things and running over to Kiyoko. "Kiyoko! Just who I wanted to see!" ___ said. "You sure are in a good mood. Did something happen?" Kiyoko asked. "I got a 100 on my history test today!" ___ cheered. "It was all thanks to Hinata's help this morning!" 

"I'm so happy for you ___!" Kiyoko said. "Is that why you needed to see me? To tell me that?" "Nah," ___ said shaking her head. "That was just a bonus. What I really need is for you to check my wrist again for me. It doesn't hurt anymore, and the swelling's gone down almost completely, but Nishinoya said that I couldn't practice with Asahi unless you said I was good to go." "Oh I see, I will happily give it a look for you." Kiyoko patted the chair next to her. "Have a seat." "Gladly," ___ said as she sat down.

Kiyoko gently took ___'s hand in hers and carefully began to unwrap her wrist. "So? How's it look? Good as new right?!" ___ asked excitedly. Kiyoko carefully turned over her wrist again and again, giving it a look from every angle before gently rotating her hand. "Any pain?" She asked softly. "Nope!" ___ said. "It feels fine!" Kiyoko bent her hand forwards and backwards while feeling her wrist. "Well, there's still a tiny bit of swelling, and the bruising hasn't healed up completely yet, but so long as you take it easy tonight and keep it wrapped I don't have a problem with you practicing."

"Really?!" ___ said excitedly. "That's great!" She clapped her hands together. "Please, allow me to reap it for you." Kiyoko said taking the old wrapping from ___ and opening the first aid kit. Kiyoko carefully took the wrap out of the box before closing the lid and setting it down again. She slowly and gently wound the wrapping around ___'s wrist before sealing it. "There you are, good as new!" Kiyoko said cheerfully putting the wrap away. "Thanks Kiyoko!" ___ said giving her a small hug. "You're really good at treating injuries. Do you wanna be a nurse or something?"

"Oh, no." Kiyoko said giggling. "When I was on the track team I injured myself quite frequently doing hurdles so I'm used to wrapping injuries," she said. "I would always run too fast and trip over the hurdles." "Oh no! That's terrible!" ___ said. "Is that where all your scars come from?!" "Exactly," Kiyoko said. "I was always getting injured all the time." "Do you ever miss it? Running I mean." ___ asked. "All the time," Kiyoko said sighing. "I think about it a lot when I see the track team practicing from outside the window."

"I see. Well I believe that someday you'll be able to run again Kiyoko!" ___ said cheerfully. "Maybe not on the track team, but someday you'll be able to run for something important, and you'll jump a hurdle and do it perfectly, I'm sure of it!" "Thank you ___," Kiyoko said smiling. "I hope so." Just then, Nishinoya and Hinata returned to the gym. "Alright everyone! Time to start practice!" Coach yelled, "Gather round!"

And with that, practice started and ___ was just a little bit closer to practicing with the ace.


	24. The Power Of The Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You practice with Asahi and he sends you come killer spikes.

After watching the boys practice for quite awhile, the practice game was coming to an end and Nishinoya's team had won, signaling the end of practice. 

"Alright!" Nishinoya cheered slinging an arm over Hinata's shoulder. "We killed it!" "Hell yeah we did!" Hinata cheered grinning ear to ear. "Aww, what's a matter Tsukki? Don't look so bummed out! You did great!" ___ said patting him on the back. "Yeah, whatever.." Tsukki mumbled pouting. "We still lost." "Aw man! I can't believe we lost!" Tanaka whined. "It was such a close game too!" "Yeah, we really played our hearts out," Sugawara said. "But hey, you can't win 'em all." 

"Hey ___, I look forward to practicing with you." Asahi said walking up to her. "You were a real beast in that practice game, so I can't wait to see how you handle my spikes." "Yeah, me neither!" ___ cheered. "I can't wait to feel the power of the ace!" Asahi laughed. "The power of the ace huh? You sound like Hinata." "Hey Asahi! Is it true that you can control how much power you put into a strike and serve?!"

"Yes, that's true." Asahi said laughing. "I want you to hit a spike at 100% to me alright?!" "Hmm.. we'll see. Didn't you get hurt though? Daichi said that you sprained your wrist yesterday stopping that ultra quick attack. Are you really sure you should be playing?" "I asked Kiyoko and she said it would be fine so long as I kept my wrist wrapped and I don't go too crazy." ___ said. "Seriously though, I just gotta try stopping one of your attacks! You power through blockers like it's no problem! I just gotta recieve something like that!" ___ cheered.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Asahi said. "I just hope I don't disappoint you with the real thing." "Aww, come on! There's no way you could do that! You're the ace for a reason! Now you just gotta show me your power!" "I'll do my best." Asahi said. Just then Nishinoya came back into the gym. 

"Alright ___, everyone's done changing so you can go ahead and go in now." He said. "On it!" ___ said jumping up. Asahi went to go grab the ball cart while ___ grabbed her bag and headed towards the club room alone. She quickly walked in and closed the door before getting undressed. 'Man, I am so excited right now!' She thought as she slipped on her shorts and t-shirt. 'I finally get to feel the power of the ace! I bet he hits like a thousand times harder than Hinata when he goes all out!' 

After she was done changing, ___ grabbed her bag and headed back towards the gym. "Alright, I'm back!" ___ called as she entered the gym. She quickly took a drink from her water bottle before setting her things down and putting her hair into a high ponytail. "Welcome back!" Nishinoya said running up to her and giving her a hug. "God I love your hair like that!" Nishinoya said giving her a kiss.

"Stop it Nishi!" ___ giggled. "You can fawn over my hair later! It's time to practice now!" "Right, right," Nishinoya said releasing her. "Are you excited?!" "Oh yeah!" ___ said pumping her fist. "So how's this going to work?" "Well what we're going to do is Nishinoya is going to set me the balls, and I'm going to spike them to you on the other side of the net." Asahi said, rolling the ball cart into position. "I'm going to start out easy on you and get progressively harder okay?"

"Sounds great!" ___ cheered getting into position. Nishinoya walked over to the other side of the net. "You ready?" Nishinoya called over. "Yeah, I'm ready!" ___ called back. "Alright, I'm setting a ball now." Nishinoya set the ball high and Asahi jumped up. "Forty percent!" Asahi yelled out as he hit the ball. ___ took a step back. 

Boom! 

She sent the ball high into the air.

"Come on Asahi! That was way too easy!" ___ yelled out. "Send me something harder!" "We'll get there," he called back. Nishinoya grabbed another ball setting it high once again. "Sixty percent!" Asahi called out as his palm slammed the ball. Asahi sent the ball further towards the right on purpose. ___ quickly shuffled to the side and hit the ball towards the net. "You're making me run for them now huh?!" ___ called. "Keep 'em coming!" "Will do," Asahi said back as Nishinoya set the ball again.

Nishinoya set the ball, sending it a little too close to the net this time. 'Aw crap!' ___ thought. 'This is going to go I'm the front row!' She quickly began running as Asahi yelled out "Seventy percent!" ___ quickly dove making contact with the ball but sending it backwards. "Crap!" She yelled. "Nishinoya what the hell was that?!" "Sorry!" He called back, "I'm not exactly the best setter!" "At least you hit it," Asahi said. "I wasn't sure if you were going to get there in time." "She's really good at predicting the ball's movements," Nishinoya said picking up another ball. "I mean, you saw how she predicted where Hinata was going to send those quick attacks. And she's fast enough to get there in time too."

"So in other words I'm probably not going to be able to trick you," Asahi said. "Nope!" ___ said, a proud smile on her face, "but you can certainly try!" "Will do." Asahi said as he got ready to strike. Nishinoya set the ball once again. "Seventy-five percent!" Asahi called out. 'Crap! A cross shot! That wasn't something I expected him to do!' ___ thought as she raced to the other side of the court. She dove just in time, sending the ball towards the center of the net.

"Few! You almost got me that time Asahi!" ___ said wiping her forehead. "I tried," he said back. "You're just too fast! You're almost like Hinata." "Like Hinata?" ___ asked getting into position. "Yeah, like Hinata," Asahi said. "He's got a quick reaction time, and his speed is something else." "You also got the prediction skills of Kageyama and Tsukkishima too," Nishinoya added, "You're a real threat!" "Gee, thanks guys!" ___ said. "You're a triple threat." Asahi added. "Triple threat?" ___ asked as she crouched lower. "Yeah, a triple threat. You got a quick reaction time and speed, those crazy predictions, and you have the skills to follow through with them."

Nishinoya set the ball once again. "Eighty percent!" 'Another cross shot?' ___ thought turning her feet, 'No wait! It's a line shot!' She quickly turned around and crouched low hitting the ball to the left. "Ouch! Damn! You really put some power into that one Asahi!" She said. "You haven't seen nothing yet!" He called back. "You ready for the next one?" He asked. "Yeah, just give me a sec!"

That shot slightly undid her wrap, and she grabbed the end, pulling it tightly before refastening it into place. "Okay ready!" She called out. "Here we go!" Nishinoya yelled. He set the ball a little low this time. "Sorry Asahi!" He yelled. "Got it!" Asahi yelled, "Eighty percent!" 'Okay, so the set was a little low, which means..' she quickly ran forwards and to the left. 

Bam!

'Damn! I barely got that one!' She thought. 'It's much easier to predict where the ball's going when the sets are consistent like Kageyama's.' "Again!" ___ yelled. "Alright! Another one!" Nishinoya yelled out. "Eighty-five percent!" Asahi yelled out as he slammed the ball. ___ quickly moved to the right hitting the ball backwards to the left.

"Damn! It's really hard to control where you want to send the ball when it's coming in so hard!" ___ said wiping the sweat from her chin. "That's right," Nishinoya said. "Sometimes making contact with the ball doesn't mean anything if you can't send it in the right direction. The harder the ball is coming in, the harder it is to control when you're receiving it." "Good to know," ___ said getting into position. "Another one!"

"You got it!" Nishinoya said. "You ready Asahi?!" "Ready!" Asahi said stretching his arms. "Here we go!" Nishinoya yelled setting the ball. "Ninety percent!" Asahi yelled jumping up. 'Oh crap! Ninety percent?! I hope my arms can take it,' ___ thought. 'To the right!' She quickly ran towards the right sliding to her knees. The ball flew sky high and went over the net.

"Nice one!" Nishinoya yelled. "You got it over the net!" "I was just focused on hitting it," ___ said getting up and dusting herself off. "That ball went down fast!" "Hey ___! I'm thinking about going full power next, think you can take it?" Asahi said wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Bring it!" ___ yelled moving back to her original position. "Right here!" "You got it!" Asahi yelled.

Nishinoya set the ball once again. Asahi jumped up. "One hundred percent!" He yelled. 'Oh man! It's coming straight towards me!' ___ took a few steps back and crouched down. 'Wrists, forgive me!' She hit the ball sending it backwards slamming into the wall. "Holy crap! I can feel that reverberating through my arms!" ___ yelled rubbing her wrists. "So this is the true power of the ace!" 

"Aha, I'm glad you're pleased," Asahi said shaking his arm out. "You wanna keep going?" "Hell yeah!" ___ yelled wiping her brow. "Send me another one of those!" "You got it!" Asahi yelled. Nishinoya set the ball once again and Asahi slammed it full force straight towards her. She crouched down bringing her arms up. This time the ball went forwards towards the left, just barely missing the net.

"You're getting better with your aim," Asahi said. "You're hitting it forwards now." "Yeah," ___ said. "I'm making progress." "Unlike the last couple hits, one of your teammates would've been able to recieve that ball and bring it over the net," Nishinoya said. "So keep at it." "Another one!" ___ said stretching her arms. "Let's keep going!" "You got it!" Nishinoya said grabbing another ball. "Coming right up!"

The three continued practicing, alternating between different powers and switching up the positions where the ball went before ___ called for a break. "I'm going to get some water," ___ said walking towards her things. "Yeah, me too." Asahi said walking over towards his bag. Nishinoya came up to ___ and pat her on the back. 

"How's your wrist holding up?" Nishinoya asked. "It's starting to hurt a bit again," ___ said honestly, "but I don't wanna stop yet.." "It's getting pretty late," Nishinoya said rubbing her shoulders, "We should probably wait and continue this another day." "Yeah, you're probably right.." ___ sighed. "I should probably ice my wrist again when we get home." "Yeah, your wrists are probably pretty sore," Nishinoya said. "Recieving Asahi's spikes ain't easy." "No, it's really not." ___ said taking a drink.

Just then Asahi walked over. "Hey guys, are you ready to go again?" Asahi asked. "Nah, we should probably call it a night." Nishinoya said grabbing his things. "It's getting pretty late." "Thanks for all your help today Asahi," ___ said giving him a high five. "I finally got to witness the power of the ace first hand!" "It was fun," Asahi said picking up his bag. "We should do it again sometime." "Really?!" ___ cheered. "That would be great!" "Yeah, sure thing!" Asahi said. "Just let me know when!" "Will do!" ___ said grabbing her bag. "Shall we go then?" "Yeah, let's go," Nishinoya said taking her hand.

"Later Asahi!" ___ said waving as they walked out the doors. "Later!" Asahi called out as he left. Nishinoya and ___ began walking home. "So, how does it feel recieving one of Asahi's spikes?" Nishinoya asked. "It feels great!" ___ said. "They're so powerful!" "I know right?! The first time I recieved one of his spikes I was like 'Wah!' and I totally sent the damn thing backwards." "It's really hard to hit them straight," ___ said. "They're just so difficult to control!"

"Man! You should try trying to hitting one of Ushijima's spikes then!" Nishinoya said sighing. "Those things are killer!" "Doesn't he hit left handed too?" ___ asked. "Yeah, and it makes it like a thousand times harder to hit!" Nishinoya said. "When you hit left handed the ball spins a different direction and it's hell to recieve." "I bet," ___ said. "I wonder if someday I'll get the chance to receive a left-handed ball." "Maybe," Nishinoya said as he began unlocking the door, "Finding left handed players is pretty rare, but I'm sure you'll come across one someday."

"Yeah, I hope so," ___ said taking off her shoes, "I'd like the challenge." "So what do you want for dinner?" Nishinoya asked heading towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. "We got steak." "Steak sounds great!" ___ said. "I love meat!" "Me too," Nishinoya said. "And the protein is good for you." "True that," ___ said. "Do you wanna cut some vegetables while I cook the steaks?" "Sure thing," ___ said opening the fridge and grabbing them before placing them on the counter. "I bet dinner is going to be amazing tonight." "Hell yeah it is!" Nishinoya said rubbing the steak. "Aside from ribs, steak is my speciality!" "I can't wait to try it!" ___ said cutting the vegetables. "You're gonna love it!" He said.


	25. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya have breakfast together and watch Mulan.

It was Saturday morning and ___ woke up on her own. She stretched out. 'Man! It's so nice to be able to wake up without an alarm clock blaring in your ear so early in the morning!' She glanced at the clock. 'Hmm.. it's only 9am. Practice doesn't start until 11.' She looked over at Nishinoya who was still sleeping peacefully. 'Maybe I'll make breakfast for him this time,' she thought as she slowly got out of bed.

She quietly made her way to the kitchen before opening the fridge. 'Let's see, there's yogurt, fresh fruit, and some whipped cream in here, and I'm pretty sure I saw some Nilla wafers in the cupboard. I should make a parfait!' ___ quickly grabbed the ingredients, placing them on the counter and then began washing the berries. After washing the berries, she grabbed two dishes and placed them on the counter before cutting the strawberries in half.

'Alright, so I washed the berries.. now I should start by putting some yogurt in the dish.' She carefully spooned some into each dish. 'Now I'll do a layer of wafers, and then some more yogurt, and then I'll add a layer of berries,' she said to herself as she carefully placed the ingredients. 'Okay, now it's time to top it all off!' She carefully swirled some whipped cream on top of each dish before sprinkling it with some berries and sticking two wafers on top. 'Okay done! They look delicious!' She thought as she grabbed two spoons placing them in the dishes before placing them on the table. Just then she saw Nishinoya coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing so early?" He asked before spotting the dishes on the table. "Well, you're always making me breakfast in the morning, so I thought that maybe I would make breakfast this time!" She said cheerfully. "Woah! Those look delicious!" He said walking over and sitting down. "Did you really make these?!" "Yep! I just finished!" ___ said sitting down. "Voila! Two fruit parfaits just for us! Dig in!" "You don't gotta tell me twice!" Nishinoya said grabbing a spoonful.

"Mmm! It's so light and fluffy! And the berries are so fresh!" Nishinoya said between mouthfuls. "I'm glad you like it." ___ said grabbing a spoonful for herself. "So what do you wanna do until it's time for practice? We still have about two hours left." "Hmm.. we could watch a movie, or.. we could do this." Nishinoya set his spoon down inside of his empty dish and walked over, leaning down to give ___ a big kiss on the lips.

"Mmm! Nishinoya you taste like cream!" "Yeah, you taste pretty good too." He said licking his lips. "Better than usual." ___ blushed. "Aww, come on! Don't blush so cutely like that! All I was saying was you taste even sweeter than usual!" "I didn't know I normally tasted sweet.." ___ said embarrassed. "Of course you do! Your tongue tastes like cherries. It's delicious!" ___ blushed even brighter. "Come on, let's go put on a movie." He said tugging her hand. 

"What do you wanna watch? I have all sorts of different movies." Nishinoya said crouching down in front of the tv in the living room. ___ walked over and crouched down next to him. "You have Mulan?" ___ asked. "Yeah, it's my favourite disney movie." "Mine too!" ___ said cheerfully. "You wanna watch it?" He asked. "Let's do it!" ___ said. "Alright, let me put the DVD in." Nishinoya grabbed the box and opened it, placing the disc into the DVD player before turning on the tv with the remote. He clicked play.

___ and Nishinoya settled on the couch and he put his arm around her. "I love this movie!" ___ said. "The way Mulan joins the army in her father's place is so touching!" "I know right?! I especially love Mushu. He's so freaking funny!" Nishinoya said laughing. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dishonor on your family." They said at the same time laughing. "That part is great," ___ said. "I also love the songs! Reflection is such a pretty song, and who doesn't love I'll Make A Man Out Of You!" "I always sing that song," Nishinoya said pulling her close. "Let's sing it together!" "Try and stop me!" ___ said giggling.

-

"Let's get down to buisness," "To defeat the huns!" ___ sang. "Man! I love this song!" "You're the saddest bunch I ever met, you haven't got a clue," Nishinoya sang. "Mister I'll.. make a man, out of you!" "Be a man." "Be as swift as a coursing river," "Be a man." "With the force of a great typhoon," "Be a man." "With all the strength of a raging fire," "Mysterious as the dark side of the moooonn!" 

"You're a good singer," Nishinoya said smiling. "I still can't believe how well you sang Reflection!" "Aww, you're just saying that," ___ said punching him lightly on the arm. "No, no! It's true! You could totally be a singer if you wanted to!" He said. "You've got some serious pipes!" "Aww, thanks Nishi," she said, "You're not so bad yourself! The way you held the note on moon was perfect!" "Gee, thanks!" He said scratching the back of his neck. "I never really thought about it." They continued watching.

"Ooh, I hate this part!" ___ said grinding her teeth. "They were so cold to her when they found out she was a woman!" "At least they let her live," Nishinoya said. "Back then, that was an offence punishable by death." "Yeah, true.." ___ said sighing. "At least everything works out in the end." "Oh look! There's his hawk!" Nishinoya said pointing to the screen. "I love how the first thing he does is just scream," ___ said giggling. "Me too. I mean.. What else are you supposed to do after surviving an avalanche?" Nishinoya said laughing.

"Look at her ride to the capital! I wish I could ride on a horse like that!" "A cow you mean," ___ said giggling. "Me too. Maybe I should've went to Shiratorizawa after all." ___ pondered. "They have horses." "You wouldn't dare!" Nishinoya said shocked. "I'm just kidding Nishi, calm down! I'm not going anywhere!" "If you're going to transfer, just wait until after I graduate okay? I wanna enjoy school together while we can." "I promise," ___ said taking his hand, "For now, I'm not going anywhere." "Good." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I just might die if you were to leave."

-

"I love how they put fruits in their kimonos for boobs." ___ said laughing. "And then they used them as weapons!" "Yeah, it's pretty great. I love how they thought of that." "Me too. Say Nishi? If you had to have fruit boobs, which fruit would you pick?" "Hmm.. I'm thinking I'll go with watermelons. Those knockers will be a helluva weapon." "Oh my god Nishi! You can't pick watermelons! Those are way too big for you!" "Why nottt? You said I could pick!" "Yeah, but I thought you were going to be more realistic!" ___ said laughing. "Says the one who has massive tits!" "Shut up!" ___ said punching his arm. "Let's just watch the movie." "Fine, fine, but you know it's true. What do you have, like grapefruits?" "Shh! Movie!" ___ said pointing to the screen. "Right.. Right.. the movie."

As the ending credits played ___ stretched out. "Mmm, that movie is so good," ___ said. "I never get sick of it." "Me neither," Nishinoya said stretching. "It's almost time to go. I'm going to go get changed." "Alright, I'll wait down here." ___ said taking the disk out and putting the movie away. "Okay, see you in a bit." Nishinoya said running up the stairs. 

After awhile, Nishinoya came down the stairs. "Alright, you ready?" "Let's go," ___ said getting up from the couch. Nishinoya took her hand. "After this we have the whole rest of the day to ourselves," He said as he locked the front door. "I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you." "Me neither," ___ said. "We have most of tomarrow too right?" "Yep!" Nishinoya said. "My mom doesn't come home until tomarrow evening, so we'll have most of the day to ourselves." "I can't wait!" ___ said excitedly. "Me too!" They continued walking to school.


	26. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Asahi gossip about your shorts and they have a practice game.

Not long later and they arrived at the gym. Nishinoya set down his stuff and ___ and Nishinoya talked to Hinata and Kageyama about ___'s wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry about your wrist by the way.." Kageyama said shyly. "I didn't know that was going to happen." "It's fine," ___ said. "It's my fault for going after it." "I still can't believe you did that!" Hinata said in awe. "How did you know where I was going to hit it?!" "I'm just good at predicting things like that," ___ said blushing. "I've always been good at things like that." "Good job at pretending you didn't know," Kageyama said. 

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Asahi were gossiping.

"Soo.. how was it?" Tanaka asked. "Helping ___ practice? She's one hell of a receiver I'll tell you that. Every time I hit her the ball she just-" "Noo, not that!" Tanaka said waving his hands. "How was it seeing her in those shorts?!" "Her shorts? I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Asahi said scratching his neck laughing. "How could you not pay attention?! It's not every day you get to see ___ in tight spandex! What is wrong with you?!" Tanaka said flustered. "I guess I was just busy focusing on practice," Asahi said. "If you want to know how she looks in those shorts why not just go ask Nishinoya?"

"I can't do that!" Tanaka said. "There's no way he's going to describe to me in detail how hot his girlfriend looks in shorts!" "Why not ask ___ then?" "Asahi.. you really don't get this whole perving thing do you?" "Not really," Asahi said scratching his neck. "I think it's just you and Nishinoya." "Damn!" Tanaka said. "Maybe I can convince Nishinoya to let me see her in those shorts yet. Maybe if I say something like having her hit spikes from different players would help her grow more and-" 

"Alright everyone! Enough chit-chat. Time to get to work!" Coach yelled out. "Let's go guys," Nishinoya said waving his arm heading towards Coach. "Let's go," Hinata said following him. "Alright everyone, I've got some great news!" Coach yelled. "Next week we'll have a practice game with Date Tech!" "Hell yeah!" Hinata cheered. "I can't wait to go up against the iron wall again!" "So we need to work hard on overcoming blocks and powering through. I expect the best from everyone." Coach said. 

"You got it," Daichi said. "No problem!" Tanaka yelled. "I'll try and power through their blocks," Asahi added. "Great! Now let's have another practice game!" Coach said. "Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka, you're on the left. Tsukkishima, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, you're on the right! Everyone grab your jerseys and let's get started!" "Yes sir!" Everyone yelled, grabbing a jersey. They headed to the court.

"Daichi! You're up first!" Coach said throwing him the ball. "Got it!" Daichi said giving the ball a spin. The whistle blew and he jumped up to serve. "Hey Kiyoko? Can I help flip the scoreboard?" ___ asked. "Sure thing!" Kiyoko said cheerfully. "You can take the left." "You got it!" ___ said hopping up and walking to the scoreboard. Just then Asahi scored a point. ___ flipped the scoreboard. "That's one!" Sugawara said excitedly. "Let's get another!" "Let's do it!" Asahi said fired up. "Come on guys, another one!" Daichi yelled.

"Damn! We missed the first point!" Hinata said. "We'll get the next one." Kageyama said confidently. "Come on guys! We got this!" Nishinoya cheered. "Don't worry about it Tsukki! You'll block the next one!" Yamaguchi yelled. "Tsk.." Tsukki said. "I'm not letting another one slip through." "That's the spirit Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled. "You got this!" 

The game continued on and the score was 23 to 21 with Asahi's team winning. "Two more points!" Daichi cheered. "Let's do this Sugawara said. "One more!" Tanaka yelled as he got ready to serve. He sent the ball over the net straight to Nishinoya. "Got it!" Nishinoya yelled as he recieved the ball. He sent it to Kageyama who set the ball to Hinata.

Hinata jumped up performing a quick attack. "One point!" Hinata cheered. "Let's do it again!" It was now Kageyama's turn to serve. "Nice serve!" Nishinoya yelled. "Nice serve!" Hinata yelled. Kageyama jumped up hitting the ball. It flew over the net and hit the ground. Asahi dove barely missing it. "Let's do that again!" Hinata yelled. Kageyama jumped up and served the ball sending it towards Daichi. Daichi barely missed the ball.

"Nice kill!" Hinata yelled. "Nice kill!" Nishinoya said. "One more.." Tsukki said quietly to himself. Kageyama served the ball again and Daichi hit it. "It's up!" Daichi yelled. Sugawara set the the ball sending it to Tanaka. Tanaka slammed the ball to the ground barely getting it past Tsukkishima's block. "That's a deuce!" Coach yelled. ___ turned to Kiyoko. "Who do you think is going to win?" She asked. "It's a close game, so I think it's anyone's chance." Kiyoko said. "Yeah, you're right," ___ said. "I can't wait to see the outcome!"

Asahi was up to serve. He jumped up hitting the ball to Nishinoya who received it perfectly. Kageyama set it to Hinata who performed a back attack, slamming the ball to the ground on the other side of the net. "One more!" Hinata cheered. "We got this!" Nishinoya yelled. It was now Hinata's turn to serve. "You got this Hinata!" ___ yelled. "Thanks!" He yelled back.

Hinata sent the ball over the net. "Got it!" Tanaka yelled. He sent the ball to Sugawara who set the ball to Asahi. "You got this Asahi!" Daichi yelled. "Nice kill!" Asahi hit the ball and Nishinoya recieved it. He sent the ball to Kageyama. Hinata jumped up. "Send it here!" He yelled. Kageyama sent the ball to Tsukki who slammed it to the ground. "That's game!" Coach yelled. Everyone went to get a drink.

"Nice kill Tsukki!" ___ said walking over. "Thanks." He said taking a drink. "You won the game!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, I did." He replied. Yamaguchi walked over. "That was great Tsukki! You totally killed it!" He said patting him on the back. "All I did was hit the ball." Tsukki said quietly. "Yeah, but you won the game!" Yamaguchi cheered. "Everyone thought the ball was going to Hinata, but it went to you instead!" "It wasn't that big of a deal," Tsukkishima said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Nishinoya walked over.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Nishinoya asked ___. "Yeah, just let me say goodbye to everyone." ___ said. "See you later Tsukki!" She said. "Later Yamaguchi!" "Later!" Yamaguchi called. "Bye." Tsukkishima said. "Bye Hinata! Bye Kageyama! Bye Asahi! Bye Tanaka! Bye Daichi! Later Sugawara!" ___ called out. "See ya!" Hinata yelled. "Bye." Kageyama said. "See you next week!" Asahi said. "Bye ___!" Daichi yelled. "See you later ___!" Sugawara said. "Bye!" ___ yelled.

Nishinoya and ___ left the gym. "Ahh, it's finally the weekend." Nishinoya said stretching. "We finally have the day to ourselves." ___ said. Nishinoya grabbed her hand. "So what do you wanna do?" ___ asked. "Whatever you wanna do." Nishinoya said shrugging. "Anything's fine with me." "Let's head home." ___ said. "Let's head home." Nishinoya said.


	27. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya go back to the park where you confessed and he learns you and Tsukkishima have history?!

As they passed the park near the school ___ stopped. "Hey Nishi? Do you wanna go to the park?" She asked. "Nishinoya stopped. "Yeah, sure thing!" He said as they walked towards the park sitting on a nearby bench. ___ sighed. "It sure is nice out today," she said as she looked around watching the children play on the playground nearby. "Yeah, it is." Nishinoya said following her gaze. "Say, you know? This is the exact spot where you confessed to me." He said as he looked at her. "We were sitting right here."

He gazed into her eyes and ___ blushed. "Yeah, it is." ___ said embarrassed. "What was going through your mind when you did it?" He asked. ___ shifted in her seat. "I was terribly nervous," she said squeezing his hand. "I was so sure you were going to say no, or that it was going to ruin our friendship." She breathed. "I had liked you for months, and the more time I spent with you, and the more I watched you play, the more I realised I liked you, and then I realised I was in love with you."

He squeezed her hand back. "I had liked you for months too," he said. "Everytime I was with you I got this weird feeling in my chest, and my hands would get sweaty and I would just get so nervous when I was near you I could barely function." "I had no idea.." ___ said. "I thought it was just me." "Nah, I was a wreck. I can't believe you never noticed! I used to think 'Wow, she's so beautiful! What's she doing hanging out with a guy like me?!' or 'Maybe if I just tell her how I feel, she'll feel the same way?' I thought about confessing forever, but I was just too scared to do it you know? I just kinda figured you only liked me as a friend." 

"Well I'm glad I confessed," ___ said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now, like this." "Yeah, me too." Nishinoya said squeezing her hand. "You know? I honestly used to think you had a massive thing for Tsukki." Nishinoya laughed. "Tsukki?! No way!" ___ laughed. "We're just friends!" "Well I always thought it was more than that, that's part of the reason I never said anything. Whenever you weren't with me, you were talking to him and Hinata, and I know you and Hinata were just friends, so I kinda figured, 'Oh, she likes Tsukkishima!'"

"Really?! I can't believe you thought that!" She laughed. "Yeah, I mean.. I've never seen Tsukkishima talk to a girl before, much less hangout and laugh with one, so I kinda figured that if you guys weren't dating, you must like each other. That and Tsukki talked about you a lot. Like all the time. Like, 'Oh, ___ said the funniest thing!' or 'Me and ___ are going to study for our science test together, she's so smart!' I thought for sure you two were a thing."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! Tsukkishima talked about me?!" "Yeah, like all the time! I don't think he has many friends, little alone a girl friend, so that's probably why. He'd get pretty excited, at least by Tsukkishima standards, whenever you two would do something." "No freaking way!" ___ laughed. "Oh I am so teasing him about this!" "You didn't hear it from me," Nishinoya laughed. "Tsukki gets pretty scary when he's mad." "Tell me about it," ___ sighed. "I once gave him the wrong answer on our science homework and when he got his grades back and he found out it was wrong I thought he was going to eat me alive!"

"How do you get along so well with Tsukkishima anyways?" Nishinoya asked. "I've tried talking to him, but he just kinda dismisses me or scoffs and walks away." "Tsukki is, well.. a little rough around the edges, to say the least. We both went to the same middle school actually, so that's how I know him. We were in the same class and were always getting paired up together for projects since we were both smart and one day we just got to talking and yeah.. that's how it happened."

"Wait.. You and Tsukkishima went to the same middle school?!" Nishinoya gasped. "Yeah, you didn't know that?" ___ said. "No!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "You never mentioned it before! Neither did he!" "Figures Tsukki wouldn't mention it.." ___ scoffed. "I figured he would've told you so I never did." "Woah, that's crazy! So did you guys like transfer here together then?!" "No, we really didn't talk or hang out that much back then like we do now. I had no idea he was planning on going to Karasuno, and as far as he knew I was going to Shiratorizawa." ___ sighed. "I didn't know we both decided to go to the same school until orientation when I saw him there."

"So you and Tsukkishima have a backstory then.. huh." Nishinoya pondered. "Well enough about Tsukkishima, let's do something!" "Wanna swing together?" ___ asked. "Hell yeah!" Nishinoya cheered getting up. "I bet I can go higher than you!" "I doubt it!" ___ said. "Race you to the swings!" "You're on!" Nishinoya yelled as they took off running. They swang for hours until finally it was starting to get dark.

"Hey ___, we should probably start heading home now." Nishinoya said getting off the swing. "Yeah, you're probably right," ___ said as she flew and jumped out of the swing. "It's getting dark." "Cool dismount," Nishinoya said taking her hand. "Thanks! I always jump out of the swing," ___ said. "It makes me feel like I'm flying." "I should try that next time," Nishinoya said. "I wanna feel like I'm flying too!" "Yeah, you should Nishi! It's so fun! You're all like fwoosh! up in the air and then you go bam! on the ground. I've done it since I was a little kid." "I am definitely doing that next time." He said. Shortly later they arrived at home.

"What do you want for dinner?" Nishinoya called from the kitchen. "Surprise me!" ___ called back from the living room. "You got it!" Nishinoya said. ___ sat on the couch watching tv while Nishinoya cooked and about an hour later dinner was ready. "It's done!" Nishinoya called from the dining room where he was setting down the plates. "Mmm! Smells good!" ___ said as she sniffed the air walking towards the dining room. "What are we having?" She asked.

Nishinoya pulled out her chair before sitting down. "Pork chops and mashed potatoes with a side of vegetables and rice." He said as he grabbed his fork and knife. "It looks delicious!" ___ said sitting down. She began cutting her pork chop before bringing a bite to her mouth. "Mmm!" She moaned. "So good!" "Isn't it? I used an original blend of seasoning and breaded it." "Why is every meal with you a feast?" ___ asked happily. "I guess I'm just a good cook." Nishinoya said with a smile on his face. "See? This is why you'd make a perfect husband! That and like a bazillion other reasons." ___ said as she munched her food down. "Aww, gee! Thanks! You'd make the perfect wife too!" "Yeah, but I can't cook.." ___ whined. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter if you're married to me, because I can!" Nishinoya said as he took a drink.

The two continued on eating.


	28. Our Last Night (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya spend your last night together full of sexual fun. He goes down on you, and you go down on him.

After dinner the two began cleaning up. Nishinoya grabbed the plates and dishes while ___ washed them and then Nishinoya put them away. "Alright, cleanup's done!" ___ said. "Yep! I just put the last dish away!" Nishinoya added. "So what should we do now?" ___ asked walking over to Nishinoya. "Well, this is our last night together, so I have some ideas," Nishinoya said seductively as he pulled her close. "Oh? And what would that be?" ___ purred. "How about I show you instead." Nishinoya said.

He picked her up bridal style. "Oh Nishi! You're really taking charge tonight." ___ said giggling. "That I am," Nishinoya said as he carried her through the kitchen and dining room and up the stairs. When he reached his room he gently laid her on the bed before climbing ontop of her and kissing her. He kissed her lips, then her jaw, then the shell of her ear, and then he made his way down her neck stopping to suck on her sweet spot.

"Mmm, Nishi.. You're on fire today!" ___ whispered. "I know right?" Nishinoya said smiling against her neck. "It's our last night together so I thought I'd make it special." He whispered against her skin. It sent chills all down her body. Nishinoya sat up and removed his shirt. ___ sat up to remove her own but Nishinoya stopped her. "No, tonight you just lay there. Let me do all the work." He carefully removed her shirt before undoing her bra clasp and sliding it off of her.

Nishinoya bent down and kissed her lips, travelling down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, before kissing his way down her chest and taking one nipple between his teeth and pinching the other. "Ahh! Yuu!" ___ moaned out. He gently bit her nipple and she bucked. "It feels so good!" He massaged her left breast with his hand while licking around her right nipple, occasionally sucking on it and grazing it with his teeth before doing the same to the other side.

He then began kissing down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, before sucking on the soft flesh just above her waistband. She hissed and bucked. "Oh Yuu!" She moaned. Nishinoya slowly pulled up, giving her a wink and a wide grin before sliding down her skirt and underwear off her body, dropping it to the floor. He then kissed her hips, before travelling down lower.

His lips now rested on her inner thigh, just inches from where she wanted him. He kissed the spot on her inner thigh, where her thigh met her hips before biting it harshly! "Ahh!" ___ moaned, her hips bucking into the air. He held them down before gently licking the now bruised skin, then biting it again. He then made his way inwards, right where she wanted him. 

He took a long lick between her folds from her ass to her clit, doing this several times before moving his tongue to her clit and giving it a lick. ___'s hands flew to his hair as her hips bucked. "Ahh! Yuu!" She moaned twisting her body. He then began sucking on it, inserting a finger into her. "Nghh! Yuu! Please.. don't stop!" She moaned. He continued swirling his tongue around her clit inserting two fingers, pumping them in and out of her as he continued his ministrations.

"Ahh! Yuu! I-I'm close!" ___ stuttered inbetween moans. Nishinoya then pulled his fingers out of her and stopped. She gripped his hair and pushed his face forwards. "W-Why did you stop?" She whined. "Calm down, I'm not done yet," he said looking up at her and flashing her a grin. He then lowered his head once again so that his tongue was lined up with her enterance.

"I wanna taste you cum," he whispered into her pussy. She could feel the words reverberating through her core. "T-That is so hot!" She said. "I know right?" He mumbled against her before inserting his tongue. ___ gasped. It felt so different. She could feel his tongue swirling inside her and she bucked her hips, trying to squeeze his head but he held her in place.

"I-I'm so close! Please don't stop!" She screamed. Nishinoya's tongue went faster and he released one leg to bring his hand to her clit where he rubbed it vigorously. The feeling of his tongue swirling inside her along with the feeling of him roughly rubbing her clit was just too much for her and she felt her walls clench. Nishinoya noticed and began rubbing harder and faster, his tongue going even deeper.

___ cried out. She couldn't keep quite. She was a moaning, mewling mess and it was all his fault. Her walls clenched tighter and she felt herself begin to spasm. "Oh my god! I-I'm cumming!" She screamed as she pulled his hair, head thrown back, eyes rolling into the back of her head and her hips bucking. Nishinoya greedily lapped up her fluids until they were all gone before raising his head.

"So, how's that?" He asked wiping the dribble from his chin and licking it. ___ slowly sat up panting. "Oh my god.. that was.. there are no words to describe how good that felt." ___ said panting. "I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't sure.." "I loved it!" ___ said pulling him up for a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. They kissed, hot and heavy, hands roaming everywhere for quite awhile before Nishinoya pulled away and removed his shorts.

"Time for part two," he said, a huge grin on his face. ___ smiled in return. "I can't wait!" she breathed. Nishinoya slowly climbed back onto the bed ontop of her before inserting his member fully into her. ___ moaned and Nishinoya gasped. "Feels good?" He asked. "Oh yeah," ___ breathed. "I think I'm still overly sensitive from before." "Good." Nishinoya said giving her a cheeky smile. "I'll use that to my advantage." He winked before he began to thrust into her holding himself up to look into her eyes.

"You were so hot earlier!" Nishinoya said as he pounded into her. "The way you were squirming around mewling, screaming my name.. I came a bit just watching you!" He yelled. "Nishi! Volume!" ___ said giggling. "Says the one screaming earlier." Nishinoya smirked. "Shuddup! That's not fair!" ___ whined. "I.. I'll make you scream like that someday, just you watch!" "Looking forward to it." Nishinoya said as he kissed her lips.

"One thing I will never understand about you is how you're so loud all the time but so quiet in bed." ___ said exasperated. "I mean, you're always yelling all the time, but when we're having sex it's all just quiet moans and panting!" "Beats me," Nishinoya said, "I'm just more focused on how it feels I guess." "Which is all the more reason you should scream," ___ said giggling.

Just then Nishinoya hit a spot deep within her that had her crying out. "Oh my god Noya! Right there! Please!" She felt herself clench around him. "Nggh," Nishinoya moaned. "Geez, if you keep squeezing me so tight I'm going to cum right now!" He said. "I can't help it," ___ whined. "It feels so good!" "I know," he whispered into her ear, "but I bet it'll feel even better when I speed up." 

He kissed her neck hard, sucking on her sweet spot as he pounded into her at a new unrelenting pace. Faster and faster, harder and harder, he went. ___ could barely keep up. She squeezed his member hard with her walls as he kept up with his inhuman pace and it was his turn to moan. "Nggh.. ___," he moaned, "you're so nice and tight! It feels so good! So warm, so wet!" He thrust into her deeper.

___ screamed out his name. "Oh my god! Yuu! I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna-" but before she could finish she could feel herself spasmming as she released. Nishinoya moaned loudly and bit her neck hard as he thrust into her as deep as he could and came hard. "Ahh.." Nishinoya moaned as he licked her neck. "You are gonna be so bruised after this. I bit you everywhere."

Nishinoya slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled over so that he was laying next to her panting. ___ looked down at her body. She was covered in tiny love bites. They were on her chest, on her stomach, on her hips and on her thighs.. she didn't even want to know how bad her neck and collarbone looked. How was she going to explain that on Monday? She doubted makeup would cover it up. "Oh right, I gotta clean you up." Nishinoya said rolling off the bed. "One second." 

He went to the bathroom and ___ scooted to the edge of the bed. "Okay back." Nishinoya said as he leaned down infront of her. ___ slowly sat up. She could feel it flowing out if her and they both just watched. "That is so.." "Hot." Nishinoya finished. He then began wiping her clean. "There we go," Nishinoya said throwing the towel into his hamper. "Hey Nishinoya? Can I try something?" ___ asked standing up. "Sure," Nishinoya said. "Sit down, on the edge of the bed." She said.

Nishinoya sat down. "So what is it you wanna try?" "This," ___ said kneeling infront of him. She carefully wrapped her hand around his member, pumping it up and down until it was hard again before bringing her face down towards it and giving it a kitten like lick keeping eye contact with him. "It's my turn to make you feel good," she whispered, her lips reverberating on his tip. 

Nishinoya moaned putting one hand in her hair. "Ahh.. feels good already and you haven't even started yet." ___ gave his head another lick before licking up his entire shaft and putting his head into her mouth humming. Nishinoya moaned as she slowly lowered her head down as far as she could take him before bobbing up and down. What she couldn't take in her mouth she took with her hand.

She bobbed her head up and down quickly, gliding her tongue along his shaft with each movement as he used her hand to pump what she couldn't take and used her other hand to play with his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. "___!" Nishinoya moaned out loudly. He moaned over and over again, his fingers laced between the strands of her hair as he gently guided her up and down. 

She kept eye contact with him the entire time, never once looking away as she watched his reactions. She took notes on what he liked and what he didn't like as she went on, repeating what he liked over and over again while refraining from doing what he didn't like. She gently grazed her teeth along his shaft and Nishinoya screamed out her name. "___!" He moaned over and over again, head thrown back before looking down at her again to see those oh so sexy eyes watching his every move.

He moaned once again. "___, you better stop. I'm really close!" He panted, but instead of stopping ___ went faster. She could feel him twitching in her mouth and it only egged her on to go even faster until Nishinoya cried out her name one final time before releasing deeply into her throat. Cum shot down her throat and into her stomach as she swallowed and released him with a pop.

Some of the cum dribbled down her chin and onto his thighs and she carefully lowered her head down to lap it up before wiping her chin with the back of her hand and licking the cum off. She then proceeded to lick his entire length and the head until she had consumed every last drop of cum before stopping and looking into his eyes.

"So, how's that?" She repeated his words. "That was so fucking hot I swear!" Nishinoya yelled. "Should I do it again?" ___ asked licking his tip. "I'm gonna need a minute," Nishinoya said panting as he flopped onto his back. ___ got up off her knees and flopped down next to him resting her head on his chest. He softly petted her hair.

"That was so.." "Amazing." ___ finished. "Hell yeah it was!" Nishinoya said wiping some sweat from his forehead. "We should probably take a shower," ___ said getting up, but Nishinoya pulled her back down. "Let's do it in the morning," he said. "I'm exhausted." "Me too.." ___ said resting her head against his chest once again. Nishinoya wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Tonight was.." "Perfect." Nishinoya finished placing a kiss on her forehead. Just then ___ got up before crawling ontop of him and giving him a kiss. "I can taste myself of your tongue," Nishinoya said when she pulled away. "Yeah, I could too." ___ said smiling. "That's so hot!" He said pulling her in for another kiss. His hands rested on her ass, massaging her cheeks. 

___ pulled away before kissing his lips once again, then his jaw, then the shell of his ear, before reaching his neck. She kissed all over his neck before she found a spot that made him hiss. She began sucking on it, biting it harshly as he moaned out before giving it a few soft licks and biting it again. When she was satisfied with the size of her mark she pulled away and gave him a smirk.

"This is the naughty equivalent of having matching tattoos," she whispered into his ear. "Have fun trying to cover that up, but this just proves you're mine." She touched her own neck. "Payback's a bitch." She said as she leaned down again to kiss him on the lips. "Hey, this isn't fair! At least you get makeup for Monday!" Nishinoya whined. "Hey! Makeup isn't going to cover all this up!" ___ said motioning to her body. "Besides, you look super hot with my hickey on your neck."

"Oh man.. if makeup really can't cover all that up then Tanaka is going to kill me.." Nishinoya groaned. "Just show him yours and say it was a losing battle," ___ giggled. "Tanaka is absolutely going to lose it when he finds out you gave me a hickey. I mean he's such a perv he's going to go and imagine.. things." Nishinoya sighed. "Go ahead and let him imagine, whatever he comes up with won't be as good as the real thing," ___ said giggling. "True that, " Nishinoya said. 

___ rolled off of Nishinoya and turned off the lamp on his bedside table. The full moon outside illuminated the room. "Shall we go to sleep soon?" ___ asked as she cuddled up next to him. "Yeah, we probably should. It's not that we have to get up early tomarrow or anything, but it's already past midnight." He said glancing at the clock. "Sweet dreams!" ___ said as she kissed him on the forehead and pulled up the covers. "Sweet dreams," Nishinoya said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before nestling his face into her neck. 'I am going to be so sore in the morning..' she thought.


	29. The Last Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nishinoya shower together, make some pancakes, and play together in the park.

As the sun shown through the curtains, ___ slowly rose awake. 'Mmm, morning already?' She thought, 'I wonder what time it is?' She glanced at the clock. 'Oh my god! It's already noon!' She began to shake Nishinoya awake. "Nishinoya, wake up! It's already noon!" "Mmm.. five more minutes." He groaned as he rolled over. "Come on Nishi, wake up!" ___ said as she continued shaking him. "It's already noon! We slept in soo late!"

Nishinoya slowly began to wake up, blinking his eyes before glancing over at the clock. "Holy shit! It's already noon!" He said darting up. "That's what I was trying to tell you," ___ said, "We really slept in!" "It's our last day together and we spent half of it sleeping.." Nishinoya sighed. "That's what we get for staying up so late." "Come on, let's get ready!" ___ said pulling his hand. "Yeah, okay," he said getting up.

___ pulled him up and towards the bathroom. "Time to shower," she said. "Yeah, I feel kinda gross going to bed all sweaty like that," Nishinoya said as he pulled back the curtains and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. "But I was just so exhausted. You really gave me a workout last night." "Same here," ___ said giggling. "Man, I am so sore! You really pounded me last night.. And my neck.." she looked into the mirror. 

"Oh my god! That is soo bad! I look like I was hit with a baseball in the neck!" She touched her neck and collarbone gently. "There is no way makeup is going to cover that up!" "Come on, it's not that bad," Nishinoya said hugging her from behind. "Oh my god! Wait!" He pulled away running up the mirror and leaning on the bathroom counter to examine his neck.

"Holy crap! Just what did you do to me?! Are you a vampire or somethin'?!" He touched his neck. "You better lend me some of your makeup!" "I will," ___ said giggling. "I have an extra bottle of concealer in my bag." She grabbed it and placed it on the counter. "Just put a little of that on over it tomarrow morning before you go to school and it should help a bit. Not much though, that's pretty bad.." She bust out laughing. 

"Just look at us! All black and blue!" Nishinoya bust out laughing as well. "If you give me a black eye, we can pull it off as a fight," he said laughing, hugging her from behind once again. "Nah, let's just leave it." ___ said as she calmed down. "It just proves our love for each other." "Yeah, true.. The one you gave me is way worse, but I gave you several so let's call it even." He let her go. "Should we get in the shower now?" "Yeah, let's do it." ___ said as she climbed in. Nishinoya climbed in behind her.

"Can I wash your back?" She asked as she grabbed the soap. "Yeah sure, go ahead. Only if I can wash yours," Nishinoya said turning around. "Of course," she said as she squeezed some soap into her hand setting down the bottle. She then began to wash his back, running her cool hands up and down his body before asking him to turn around. "Let me get the front," she said. "Yeah, okay." Nishinoya said turning around.

She glided her hands up and down his chest and stomach as Nishinoya put some shampoo in his hair and rinsed it out before applying conditioner. "Okay, my turn." He said as he rinsed off the body soap. ___ turned around and Nishinoya picked up the bottle, squeezing some soap into his hands before setting it back down. He began to wash her back, massaging it in to her neck and shoulders before working it into her ass and down her legs.

"Okay, turn around." He said as he got some more soap. ___ turned around and Nishinoya began to massage her chest as ___ applied some shampoo to her hair. He worked his way down her chest and stomach before stopping. "Okay done," he said. "Okay, just let me rinse off," ___ said switching him positions. "Wait!" Nishinoya said. "What?" ___ asked. "I wanna wash your hair too." "Okay, ___ said as she turned around so that her back was to him.

Nishinoya grabbed a little bit more shampoo before working it into her hair and scalp, giving her a head massage. "Ahh, feels good." ___ said. Nishinoya continued to lather her hair until it was thoroughly soapy. "Okay, you can rinse now," he said as he rinsed off his hands. "Okay got it!" ___ said as she ran her hair under the water. "Next is the conditioner," Nishinoya said grabbing the bottle.

He squeezed a grape sized amount in his hands before rubbing them together and bringing them to her head. He massaged the conditioner into her scalp before running his fingers through her hair, evenly spreading the conditioner. "Your hair is so soft," he said as he brushed his fingers through the strands. "It's so silky too." "Thanks," ___ said smiling. "Okay, you can rinse it off now," he said releasing her hair. She turned around and began rinsing her hair. 

"Okay done," she said as she turned off the water. They climbed out and Nishinoya grabbed two towels. "Here you are," he said handing her one as he began drying himself off. ___ took the towel and began drying herself off as well before starting to dry her hair. "Wait! Let me do it!" Nishinoya said dropping his towel. "Okay, fine." ___ said handing him the towel before kneeling.

Nishinoya grabbed the towel and slowly began drying her hair off, fluffing it as he did so. "Stop it Nishi! You're going to make my hair all frizzy!" ___ said. "Don't rub it so vigerously!" "Sorry," Nishinoya said. "Drying long hair is different. I just friz mine up but you gotta dry yours carefully." "Exactly," ___ said. "Otherwise it'll be a tangled mess." He carefully finished drying off her hair. "Okay, done." Nishinoya said as he picked up his towel off the floor and threw both of them into his hamper. ___ began to carefully brush her hair with her brush.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Nishinoya said leaving the bathroom. "Okay, be right there!" ___ said as she finished combing through her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and into his room searching his floor for something to wear. "Man, I kinda wish I didn't just throw my clothes all over your floor," she said. "It's kinda hard finding what I want to wear." "You'll find something eventually," he said as he pulled on his shirt. "Ah! Here it is!" ___ said grabbing her pair of jeans that she brought from home.

She grabbed a pair of underwear, sliding them on before pulling up her jeans and grabbing her bra. She put her bra on before grabbing her white t-shirt and pulling it over her head. "Okay, done!" ___ said. "Yeah, me too." Nishinoya said. "Should we go make something to eat?" "Yeah, let's do that." ___ said heading out the door, Nishinoya followed her.

They entered the kitchen and ___ opened the fridge. "Hey Nishinoya, there's still some strawberries left!" ___ said. "Can we make something with that?" She placed them on the counter. "Sure thing," Nishinoya said grabbing a pan. "How about strawberry pancakes?" Sounds delicious!" ___ said. "You wash and cut the strawberries and I'll work on the batter," he said. "Sounds good." ___ replied taking the strawberries to the sink.

She carefully washed them all before cutting them in half with a knife. "Okay, done!" She said setting the knife down. "Yeah, me too." Nishinoya said pouring some of the batter into the pan. "And now we wait." ___ said sitting on the kitchen counter. "It won't take that long," Nishinoya said. "Pancakes cook fast." "And that's another thing I love about them," ___ said. "You don't have to wait long to taste that fluffy goodness!" "True that," Nishinoya said flipping the pancakes. "Almost done." 

"Good," ___ said hopping off the counter. She put the strawberries in a bowl and grabbed two plates, setting them down of the table before grabbing the butter and a knife and some maple syrup and placing them on the table. She then grabbed the silverware and two glasses of orange juice. "The table's all set!" She called from the dining room. "And the pancakes are on their way," Nishinoya said heading out of the kitchen.

He carefully slid two pancakes out of the pan onto each plate with his spatula before returning the pan to the kitchen and heading back. He sat down and ___ took the seat next to him. "Oh! I forgot the whipped cream!" ___ said jumping up. "I'll get it," Nishinoya said standing up and heading to the kitchen. ___ sat down. "Your whipped cream is served," Nishinoya said setting the can down on the table. "Thanks," ___ said as she buttered her pancakes. "No problem," he said.

___ carefully sprayed some whipped cream on her pancakes before passing the can to Nishinoya and sprinkling on some strawberries, adding some maple syrup. Nishinoya did the same. "You ready to eat?" Nishinoya asked looking over at her. "Let's dig in!" ___ said. "Thanks for the meal!" "Thanks for the meal!" Nishinoya said as he cut a piece off, putting it into his mouth.

"Mmm! So good!" ___ said inbetween bites. "Your pancakes are so light and fluffy! They're so big too!" "I'm glad you like them," Nishinoya said as he took another bite. "You're the best chef," ___ added. She took a drink. "So what do you wanna do today?" ___ asked. "Well, I was looking around yesterday, and I found this!" Nishinoya said walking to the living room and coming back with a ball.

"A volleyball!" ___ cheered. "Yeah! I figured if you wanted to, we could go to the park and you could work on your recieves a bit!" "That sounds lovely!" ___ said as she finished the last of her pancakes. "Let's go!" You got it!" Nishinoya said grabbing their plates and glasses. "I'll wash these, you can go ahead and put everything away." Nishinoya said walking towards the kitchen. "You got it!" ___ said gathering everything up. She carefully put everything away, and by the time she was done, so was Nishinoya.

"You ready?" He asked grabbing the ball and heading towards the living room. "Ready!" ___ said slipping on her shoes. Nishinoya followed her out the door, locking it behind them. "Let's go." He said taking her hand. The two walked in a comfortable silence until finally they reached the park. He and ___ walked into the grass and ___ got into position.

"Now this practice is going to be a little different," he said. "There's no net or ladder so I'm not going to be able to spike you the balls." "I know," she said. "I practiced in the park with Hinata the other day." "So you wanna just pass it back and forth then?" He asked setting the ball to himself, catching it. "Sounds good to me." ___ said shrugging.

"Alrighty," Nishinoya said setting the ball to her. She hit the ball back and Nishinoya recieved the ball sending it back to her. "This is fun," she said, a smile on her face. "Yeah, it is," he said. "It's nice to be able to just hit the ball back and forth for fun outside of practice." "Yeah, and this helps with working on control too," she added as she hit the ball back.

The two hit the ball back and forth for awhile, neither one ever slipping up. "Geez, we probably hit the ball back and forth over a hundred times now!" ___ said. "Yeah, we haven't dropped it once yet!" Nishinoya said cheerfully. "How long do you think we could go?" Nishinoya quickly glanced up at the sky before hitting the ball again.

"You know, I think it's starting to get kinda late. We should probably head back soon." ___ caught the ball. "Oh yeah.. your mom will be home tonight." ___ sighed. "That means I gotta leave before then.." "Yeah.." Nishinoya sighed. She said she would be home around 7 or 8, it's.." he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's 4:30 now." "Yeah, we better head home now then," ___ said tossing the ball and catching it. "Let's go."

She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "Shall we?" She asked. "We shall," he said as they began walking. "That was really fun!" She said cheerfully. "We should do that again sometime! I wanna know how long we can go before you mess up!" "Before I mess up?" Nishinoya asked raising his brow. "Well certainly I am not messing up!" ___ said laughing. "Want a challenge next time?" "You're on!" Nishinoya said. "First one to miss the ball loses!" "You're going down!" ___ said. The two continued walking.


	30. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week has finally come to an end, and it is time for you to head back home. You and Nishinoya recap your week, spending your last moments recreating those memories one last time before you say goodbye.. or so you thought.

It was now late Sunday afternoon and time was flying by rapidly. "It's already 5pm.." ___ said sadly. "What time is your mom supposed to be coming home?" "She said she would be home around 7 or 8." Nishinoya sighed. He wrapped his arms around her. "We're running out of time.." he whispered in her ear. "I know," she said hugging him back tightly. "I'll have to go home soon."

"I don't want you to leave," Nishinoya said placing a chaste kiss to her cheek before nestling his face into the crook of her neck. "Living with you.. this has been the best week of my life. I don't want it to end.." "We both knew it would only last a week, but this week was perfect." ___ whispered. "I wish I didn't have to go." "Maybe.. Maybe in a few years we could move in together?" Nishinoya said pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Could we really?!" ___ asked excitedly as she searched his eyes. "I don't see why not!" Nishinoya said cheerfully as he kissed her on the lips. "Anything could happen." "Let's do it!" ___ said. "When the time comes, let's do it!" She kissed him on the lips. "Yeah?" He asked. "You really want to?" "Of course!" ___ cheered. "I wanna live with you!" "I'm so glad!" Nishinoya said picking her up and spinning her around, hugging her close.

"Just you wait! We'll do it!" He yelled. ___ laughed as he set her back down. "I should probably pack.." ___ said. "I kinda threw my stuff all over your room.." She blushed in embarrassment. "Our room," Nishinoya said tapping her on the nose. "As long as you're here, it's our room." "Well either way, I need to pick up my stuff out of our room." She pulled away and started walking towards the stairs. "You coming?" She asked. "On it!" Nishinoya said following her.

They went up the stairs and headed towards Nishinoya's room. "Wow.. I really did just kinda throw everything everywhere.." She said giggling. "My little piggy," Nishinoya said patting her back laughing. "Hey! I'm not a pig!" ___ said defensively. "I'm just a bit.. messy.. that's all!" "Suree.. whatever you say.." Nishinoya said giving her a hug from behind. "I think it's kinda cute that my girl is secretly a mess." "Oh shut it you!" ___ said spinning around in his arms and giving him a kiss. "I'm just as messy as you!"

"Yeah, true.." Nishinoya said. "I'm not exactly the cleanest either." "No, you're not," ___ said tapping him on the nose, "But it's just another thing I like about you." She pulled away and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll start by grabbing my hairbrush and ponytails," she said as she picked them up. "Hey wait!" Nishinoya said rushing into the bathroom. "What?" She asked quizzically. "Let me do your hair." He said.

___ set down her hairbrush and hairties. "Be my guest." She said as she went and sat on his bed. Nishinoya grabbed two hair ties, putting them on his wrist before grabbing her hairbrush and heading to his room. He sat behind her on his bed and began brushing her hair. "Your hair is so soft," he said as he ran his fingers through the strands. "It is?" ___ asked. "Hell yeah it is!" Nishinoya said as he began gathering her hair up ontop of her head. "It's so silky too!" ___ laughed. "I'm glad you like it." She said.

Nishinoya finished gathering up her hair ontop of her head and tied it off in a high ponytail. ___ pulled away. "Okay, time to get packing!" She said slowly getting up. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm not done yet!" Nishinoya said pulling her back. "What do you mean you're not done?" ___ asked. "My hair is in a ponytail." "Well, you remember how the other day Sugawara asked to braid your hair? I thought I'd give it a try." Nishinoya said separating the strands.

"Do you even know how?" ___ asked. "No, but I'll figure it out." Nishinoya said. "Well, I can tell you," ___ explained. "What you wanna do is separate it into three strands.." "Okay, I got that part down." Nishinoya said. "Alright, so basically what you wanna do next is you cross one strand over the middle.." "Okay.. got it." Nishinoya said. "After that, you take the other side, and cross that over the middle. "Okay, done!" Nishinoya said. "Now you pretty much just keep doing that, crossing the strands over the middle and switching sides until you reach the end."

"That's simple enough," Nishinoya said as he began crossing the strands. "I think I got the hang of this!" "I knew you could do it," ___ said giggling. After awhile, Nishinoya was almost done. "Alright, I'm at the end." He said. "Okay, now you ponytail it off and then you're done!" ___ said. Nishinoya carefully wrapped the hair tie around her hair again and again until it was tight. "Okay finished!" He said. "It looks great!" ___ walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, tilting her head to the side.

"Great job Nishi!" she said as she grabbed the rest of her hair ties off the bathroom counter. "It looks amazing!" "I'm glad you like it," he said scratching the back of his neck. "That was kinda fun!" "I'm glad you think so," ___ said walking back into his room. "Now let's get back to packing." ___ put her hair ties into her backpack and Nishinoya handed her her brush.

"Do you really have to go?" Nishinoya whined as he picked up her uniform and placed it into her bag. "Unless your mom is cool with me living here, then yes.." ___ said. "Maybe I should ask her.." Nishinoya said. "You can try that," ___ said giggling. "I bet the answer is going to be no." She grabbed her school shoes and t-shirt. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said sighing. "Worth a shot."

___ picked up her her shorts. "Hey, hold on a second!" Nishinoya said grabbing her wrist. "What?" ___ asked. "Put those on for me." Nishinoya said. "I wanna see you in them before you go." You'll see me in them again Nishi," she said, "It's not like we're going to stop practicing! You'll see them then!" "Please?" Nishinoya begged. "It's not the same seeing them at school.. I can't touch.." He pouted.

"Oh, fine!' ___ said as she began to remove her pants. "Just one more time." "Yes!" Nishinoya cheered pumping his fist. "The power of the shorts prevails!" ___ finished slipping them on, putting her pants into her bag. "Happy?" She asked wiggling her butt for him. "Oh hell yes!" He said getting up from the bed and kissing her. He put his hands on her ass. "These shorts are seriously the best!" "Come on Nishi! I still gotta finish packing," she said pushing him away. Nishinoya reluctantly let go.

"Fine, I'll release you for now," he said, "but when I see you in them at practice you better be ready for kisses galore!" "That's fair," ___ said giggling as she put her t-shirt and kneepads in her bag. "So long as there aren't people around." "Even if!" Nishinoya said. "You just don't get the power of the shorts!" He slapped her ass. "Stop it Nishi!" She giggled. "I'm almost done." She finished putting the last of her things in her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

They then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nishinoya opened the fridge. "I wish I had time to make you some ribs again," he sighed. "It was so fun cooking with you. We don't even have time to make lunch for tomarrow.." "Maybe we could eat lunch together tomarrow," ___ suggested trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, but it's not the same.." Nishinoya sighed. ___ grabbed her jacket and put it on. 

"It's time." She said walking to the door and slipping on her sneakers. "I'll walk you to the train station," Nishinoya said throwing on a jacket and slipping on his shoes. The two walked out the door and he locked it. He took her hand in his and they began walking. Not long later and they arrived at the train station waiting for the train. The train slowly pulled to a stop and opened the doors.

___ let go of his hand. "I guess this is it," she said walking towards the doors. She slowly stepped on. "Goodbye.." she whispered as she let out a little wave. She could hear the train's engine come to a start as the doors began to close. "Wait!" Nishinoya called out as he ran for the train, slipping in the doors just in time. "I just couldn't leave you! Not yet!" He panted.

"Nishi what are you doing?! Your mom will be home in half an hour! It takes that long just to get to my stop!" "I don't care!" Nishinoya said. "I just wanted to stay with you a little bit longer!" He pulled her into a kiss before whispering into her ear:

_"This is not goodbye." ___

__End._ _


End file.
